Angel Wings
by SketchyShade
Summary: There is something troubling the ace striker. Jude is extremely worried, is this love? What other creatures exist in Earth that we don't know of? - Jude x Axel and others :3
1. A Single Tear

**Me: YES I FINALLY HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT! NOW I CAN TYPE DOWN ALL THESE IDEAS THAT HAVE BEEN BOTHERING ME LIKE CRAZY!**

 **Axel: Wait what am I doing here?**

 **Me: You're my favorite character, DUH!**

 **Axel: Great another fangirl...**

 **Me: All characters belong to their rightful owners, so unfortunately I own nothing...**

 **Axel: Well you do own Arek-**

 **Me:SHHH YOU'LL SPOIL IT! I HAVEN'T TYPED THAT CHAPTER YET!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Bakunetsu Screw!" Shouted Axel as he performed his fire hissatu technique

"Hammer of wrath!" Mark used this move to stop the shot

"That was a great shot Axel!"

Said boy only nodded in response

"Hey Axel"

Axel turned to face the genius playmaker of the team, Jude Sharp

"Yes Jude, What is it?" said Axel giving him a questioning glance

"That shot you just performed, I noticed you were holding back a little, is everything okay?"

Though Axel seemed calm in the outside, inside he was panicking

'Oh God, he noticed? Well what would you expect from the team's genius... But I can't say anything, like usual'

"You're just imagining it Jude, I'm fine"

Jude looked doubtful but decided to let it be for now

 **~Time Skip~**

Once football practice was over everyone went to the dining hall to eat, as they did they complimented each other on their football skills, they were so lost in their chat that no one noticed Axel who seemed to be fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, throwing a few glances at the window with what seemed to be a look of longing.

"Hey Axel, are you okay?" asked Jude for the second time that day, the question got everyone quiet and look at their fire friend

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine..." said Axel not even looking at Jude

Now everyone was concerned, its like he wanted to go outside again, but they just did, so what was it that, if anything at all, gave Axel the need to go outside again.

"Okay Axel this isnt the first time I've noticed you acting strange, but one night I couldn't sleep, while I was laying there I heard a door creaking open, as I also opened the door I saw someone walking away, I got slighty curious and decided to follow, what I didn't expect to see was you leaving the house!"

Everyone looked at Axel expecting an answer but surprisingly all they got was a worried look

"You left the building too! At night! When I went after you you were gone! Nothing but a few white feathers left! And today during practise you didn't use all of your power! What's gotten into you?!"

Jude didn't mean to shout, but he's worried for the flame striker and can't keep this bottled up anymore

But then the strangest and most shocking thing happened

A single silver tear ran down Axels' smooth and pale face

...

...

...

...

...

"A-Axel?" asked Nathan stuttering slightly by the shock, as did everyone else since they had never before in their entire lives seen Axel Blaze let out a single tear

"Why would you care?! You've all never noticed anything before! What's so different now?! Besides I'm not plannning on ever telling you why I'm like this, you would never accept me! You would never accept a-a... A MONSTER!"

It was all silent, nothing could be heard aside from the crickets, Axel realised what he said and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"I-I... I have to go"

Axel tried walking towards the door where he could leave to go to the forest and calm himself, but a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving, Axel turned to see

"Jude?"

"Axel I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, but don't ever call yourself a monster, there's absolutely no reason to for a sweet boy like yourself"

Axel blushed slightly but sighed, he was expecting this, it was always the same, but when someone doesn't know something like him exists in the world they obviously would say 'don't call yourself a monster' but of course when they see the problem they freak out and run away, laugh at his appearance or shout and scream at him for not telling them this and that he should go to a freak show

"I have to go"

Axel once again tried to walk away but Jude refused to let go

"Jude" he said warningly

"Let go of my hand" he said with the same tone, however Jude could've sworn he heard a hint of fear in there

"No"

Axel stared at him in utter shock

"NO?! JUDE LET GO OF MY WRIST THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone flinched at the booming voice, who could blame them? Axel has never once shouted in front of them

"No"

Axel started struggling to get out of Jude's suprisingly strong grip

"Jude" Said Axel dangerously, the voice sounded so threatining that Jude almost let go in fear

"No"

Axel wasn't sure why but he started feeling uneasy by Jude's stare and the way he was using his voice certainly did not help matters

"C-come on Jude just let go"

Jude inwardly grinned at Axel's stutter, he was slowly giving in

"No"

Axel started shaking, if he didn't leave soon he would start crying in front of everyone, that would be really embarassing

Jude realised Axel was starting to get overwhelmed and would soon break down

'That's a good thing though, if he does cry he'll feel better afterwards and then we have a higher chance for him to spill the beans'

"J-Jude l-let g-go"

Axel's shaking grew worse and Jude saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes

'Now or never'

Jude suddenly hugged Axel in a protective embrace, and in the state Axel was in it did it

Axel started crying

"Shh it's okay Axel, it's okay"

"I-its n-not f-fair" Axel whispered clutching Jude's shirt and placing his forehead on Jude's shoulder crying as quietly as he could

"It's okay Axel just let it all out" as Jude said this he started rubbing Axel's back calming him down slightly, not soon after Axel fell aleep due to exgaustion and truth be told Jude thought Axel looked cute whilst he slept

'Wait.. did I just say cute? Since when did I find anything let alone Axel cute? sigh this is so confusing'

"W-what do we do now?" asked Jack hesitantly

"I'll take him to his room first, when he wakes up don't ask what happened and stuff like that okay?"

Once everyone nodded Jude picked up Axel bridal style and almost gasped in suprise, Axel didn't weigh a thing!

This was all very confusing for Jude but decided not to ask this soon, however that didn't mean he wouldn't worry, the others don't know but Axel and him are childhood friends and still are the best of friends

After they left Rika said

"Whoever thinks Axel and Jude love each other put their hand up!"

Everyone put their hand up

"Well then how about we help them get closer eh?"

"YEAH!"

"SHH honestly wake up the whole island while you're at it!" Rika whispershouted

 **~What's wrong Axel?~**

"sigh Axel why won't you tell me what's wrong, do you not trust me enough? Even after everything we've done together?"

Jude remembered the time they first met, no one would believe the little boy was actually Axel, Jude started stroking Axel's hair and smiled, it was still soft

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"Hello again Sera, I've brought my sweet little angel with me just like you asked, now where is your bundle of joy?" said a lady with brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes

"Oh hello Minerva! So is this your son?"

Another lady with dreadlocks that fell on her shoulders and ocean blue eyes looked at the little boy

"What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer but rather ran behind his mothers legs, his mother giggled and crouched down to the boy's level

"It's okay my little angel, don't be shy and just say your name okay?"

The boy hesitated but nodded ever so slightly

He walked slowly towards the woman while looking at the floor, then looked up

"My name is Axel mam, its very nice to meet you"

He bowed to show respect to the older of the two

"My my so sweet, my son could learn a thing or two from you"

Axel's head shot up and widened his eyes at the mention of another boy then bolted behind his mother's legs shaking like a leaf

"Now now Axel I know your shy but I brought you here to make friends with this boy. I've seen you at school and you don't seem to talk to anyone it will be a good experience"

"...okay..."

"That's my boy now go inside while I talk with Sera okay?"

"Okay mother goodbye and thank you for inviting me"

Axel turned and walked off looking only straight ahead, not bothering to look around

"Sigh I worry for him sometimes.."

Sera just looked at Minerva in confusion

"What do you mean? He seemed fine to me, very polite boy by the way"

"That's the problem"

"What?"

"My little angel acts as if he's a grown woman than a little boy, he doesn't have that childhood curiousity and studies for school oh so much, don't get me wrong I'm proud that he's the top student at school but he never plays around, he rarely talks he won't get dirty, he won't voice his opinion on anything-"

"Doxophobia"

"What?"

"Doxophobia the fear of expressing or voicing opinions, he's trying to be perfect for you so he could also be Atelophobic which is the fear of imperfection, I believe he's more of the latter than former but I'm 100% sure he has one of the two phobias"

Minerva stared at her with a look of shock and worry

"To fix this you need to speak to him instead of leaving him alone, that's what I think anyway, I'm no phobia expert but he does need help"

Minerva thought for a while then suddenly smiled, Sera looked confused

"I believe Sera your son might get rid of this phobia of his"

"Heh I hope so"

 **~Let's see what Axel is doing!~**

'It's simple I simply introduce myself then leave quickly, he won't know what happened'

However a small part of him actually wanted to be friends with the boy, then he immediately shook his head at the silly thought

'No, I don't need friends, I just need to make my mother proud and be perfect, I HAVE to be perfect, otherwise I won't live up to my parents expectations and they might replace me with someone better'

As Axel thought this he suddenly heard strange noises coming out from the other side of a door, he put his ear on the door and listened closer

"HA YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME BAAAAAAAAANG"

Then suddenly the voice changed to a higher pitch as if they were trying to be a girl

"Oh no the explosion in the tower was set off and there is only one tower left Foxy what will we do?"

The voice changed again

"Aye don't ye worry about nothin', I will protect everyone here Bonnie"

The voice changed again

"Oh thank you but you have to hurry Foxy, Freddy and the others are down!"

"What even Marionette and Goldy?!"

"Yes you're our only hope gasp look out!"

"AAAH"

"BONNIE!"

"Please... save us... Foxy..."

"BONNIEEEEEEEE!"

Axel had enough he knocked on the door

"Ugh What is it Mum?! I'm busy!"

Axel was confused, were those noises he was doing and voice changing a part of a drama piece? It sounded interesting, Axel opened the door

"MUM WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The boy turned around only to see his mum... Wasn't his mum, but a rather cute boy

"Oh sorry I thought you were my mum" He suddenly gasped

"WAIT ARE YOU THE NEW BOY MUM WAS TALKING ABOUT?! YESSS A NEW FRIEND!"

The boy ran in front of Axel grinning from ear to ear

"HI MY NAME'S JUDE WHAT'S YOURS?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"Soooo uh your name is?"

"...Axel..."

Jude smiled

"Cool name come in"

Axel stepped in the room and immedietly wanted to run back out

THIS

ROOM

WAS

MESSY

"It's great I know but you don't need to gawk at it"

"H-how can y-you live through t-this?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so messy..."

Jude narrowed his ruby red eyes

"Well I'm busy playing all day"

"Don't you do your homework?"

"Well yeah at the like, last second"

"Wow you must be a really fast writer if can do all your homework in 1 second"

"What?"

"What?"

...

...

...

...

...

"UGH MY HEAD! Anyway do you want to play with me?"

Axel merely tilted his head in confusion, giving off that innocent aura

"Play? What's that?"

"Wow you're weird"

Jude didn't realise what he said made Axel's heart beat faster and quicken his breath

'He thinks I'm weird? Then my mother thinks I'm weird and not... not... perfect'

"Hey you okay?"

Jude got worried when Axel croached down with his hands at the side of his head whispering things to himself

"Axel? Come on, say something"

"I'm not weird, I'm perfect, I'm not weird, I'm perfect"

Though Jude wasn't into studying he happen to read a book about phobias because he found it interesting, the one that caught his eye was

"Atelophobia, the fear of imperfection"

Jude panicked, he caused this

"Axel! AXEL COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jude thought that he should try and shock Axel, but the thought that came to mind wasn't the best in the world, but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment and he needed to do something fast!

But he still couldn't believe what he was about to do

"Ugh you owe me after this"

Jude grabbed Axel's shirt and brought him close, he kissed Axel and the boy came to his senses but almost immedietly lost them again he didn't know what Jude was doing but it felt amazing

They separated once they ran out of breath and stared into each others eyes

"Jude?"

"Heh you know I really like you, as a friend of course, you're really interesting"

Jude gave Axel a toothy grin, which he returned with a small smile, that action caused Jude to widen his eyes in surprise

"Hey that's the first time I've seen you smile since you came here"

Axel frowned when that was said

"I don't remember the last time I've actually smiled"

"WHAT?!"

Axel jumped in surprise

"What?"

"How can you not remember the last time you smiled?"

Axel suddenly found the floor interesting and blushed ever so slightly, it was barely noticeable, Jude gave him a look of concern

"Hey, it's okay Axel, you don't need to smile, but you should a bit more, you do have a cute smile"

"You think I have a cute smile?"

Jude nodded

"O-okay I'll try, um can you teach me how to play?"

"Haha, Sure!"

Jude pat Axel's head as a friendly motion, but only to gasp in surprised when he felt it, Axel looked a little worried at this

"Are you okay?"  
"Your hair is so soft! I didn't think it was natural, it's hard to find hair like this these days, you are so lucky!"

Jude knew for certain he's never forget the cuteness of Axel's smile, the sweetness of Axel's voice and most importantly the softness of Axel's hair

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Axel: OH GOD YOU MADE ME AN UKE?!**

 **Me: Shut it it's my story I do whatever I want okay?**

 **Axel: You made a kissing scene really quickly**

 **Me: Well it wasn't a REAL real kiss, more like 'I better do this so you don't die' kiss, it doesn't mean anything**

 **Axel: ... You're preparing me for the future aren't you?**

 **Me: YUP! GOODBYE MINNA!**

 **Axel: Goodbye**


	2. Mythicals

**Me: I'M BACK MINNA!**

 **Axel: Great...**

 **Me: You don't seem very happy about my appearance...**

 **Axel: I still haven't forgiven you for making me an uke!**

 **Me: WELL TOUGH ALRIGHT?! I VIEW YOU THAT WAY SO DON'T COMPLAIN!**

 **Axel: O.o' S-sure**

 **Me: Good it's your turn by the way**

 **Axel: The Authoress owns nothing, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **(Except her OCs)**

 **~Beginning~**

Jude smiled at the memory, both him and Axel's first kiss were taken just like that

"Jude?"

The voice snapped Jude back to reality when he looked down he saw Axel awake, looking at him confused

"What are you doing?"

That's when Jude realised he was still stroking Axel's hair

'Oh God what do I say?'

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened"

'Nice lie'

"Oh okay thanks"

Axel went back to sleep

 **~The Next Morning~**

"Axel, Jude, wake up!"

Jude moaned slightly for being woken up

"Five more minutes"

"WAKE UP!"

"AAH!"

Both boys woke up and hugged each other for dear life

"Honestly, you two haven't changed one bit, these facades of yours are really getting to me"

"Celia?" said Axel who just opened his eyes to see the bluette

"The one and only"

"Thank goodness it was you who saw this"

As Jude said that he let go of Axel, hesitantly if I might add

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys breakfast is ready"

"Sure"

 **~BREAKFAST!~**

Breakfast was unusually quiet and the reason behind it was the flame striker himself, everyone was giving him these looks that said 'Are you okay?' or 'Need anything?' which really annoyed him

"Can someone please just say something?!" shouted Fudou

Everyone aside from Axel jumped, the flame striker was just picking his food not realising the noise whatsoever

"Axel stop daydreaming and start talking!"

However Fudou immedietly regretted from the glares he recieved which wouldn't really bother him if it weren't for the small whimper Axel made

"Well done Fudou can't you oh I don't know not bother Axel AFTER HE HAD AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN?!" screamed Rika

"OH WELL IM SOOO SORRY IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE SILENCE IS GETTING TO ME!"

"stop"

"OH JUST UGH! ANYONE CAN HANDLE A BIT OF SILENCE!"

"THIS ISN'T JUST A BIT OF SILENCE!"

"stop..."

"ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO WAS KEEP YOUR LOUD MOUTH SHUT!"

"OH YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU CAN NEVER SEEM TO STAY SILENT FOR ONE SECOND!"

"STOP PLEASE!"

It was all silent, slowly slowly, one by one they all turned their heads towards the source of the scream and plea

Axel who currently had silver tears running down his face looked up for the first time and everyone could see how much the shouting had affected him

"Why don't you just stop? Why do you all fight? Why?!"

Axel got up and bolted towards the door, but this time, Jude wasn't fast enough to stop him

"AXEL!"

"Look at what you've done Fudou!"

"Why you-"

"This is no time for arguing! Axel's run away!"

Everyone ran out the house and just in time too, they saw Axel run into the forest

"AXEL!"

 **~What is Axel Doing?~**

"I think I've run enough" gasped Axel who was now in a clearing, normally he wouldn't get tired this quickly but he slept through the entire night so he couldn't go outside, which meant...

"Ugh" Axel groaned at the power raging inside of him begging for escape

"Not now"

Animals start walking towards the pained ace striker, they knew him, he'd visit the forest every night but for some reason didn't show up last night, all of the animals were worried for him

They started surrounding Axel, who forced a smile to assure them

"I'm okay, sorry I didn't come last night, something... happened"

But Axel refused to say anything more, the animals didn't bribe, but they did comfort Axel as much as possible

"Thank you, my animal friends"

Axel smiled sweetly and his voice was a lot softer than before, heck even softer than Shawn's

The big cats start growling at the left of Axel, he turned to see something move, then stood up quickly

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

The bushes started rustling and to his shock the whole inazuma team came out, some of them smiling sheepishly at the fact that they were caught

"H-hey Axel" said Mark worried that he might get hit by a football

"How long have y-!"

Axel suddenly fell to his knees glowing brightly

'Oh no!'

"AXEL!"

The glow subsided and everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped

"A-Axel?" asked Shawn

Axel turned behind him and saw... Two beautiful white feathered wings above him was a halo that glowed as brightly as the sun

Axel couldn't believe it, his secret was out...

"No...no no NOOOO!"

Axel stood up and used his wings to fly away, very very VERY fast

"AXEL!"

Nathan looked where Axel was and thought

'They'll have no chance catching Axel, sigh Satan forgive me'

Nathan croached down with his legs apart and hands on the ground

He grew out two bat-like wings a lizard tail and two lighting antennas on the top of his head, all of them were black, he also grew out sharp fangs

"SPEED DEMON!" Nathan shouted during the transformation

Nathan flew towards Axel, easily catching up to him, but surprised at the angel's speed

"AXEL!"

Axel turned to see Nathan who was a Speed Demon, Axel noticed Nathan's hair was alien style

"N-Nathan? You're a mythical?!"

Nathan nodded

"C'mon Axel lets go back"

"NO!"

Because Axel was trying to get away, he turned around to get away from the Speed Demon so without realising Axel headed back where the others were, Nathan smirked

'Right where I want you'

As Axel kept flying while followed by a _really_ fast Speed Demon he noticed the clearing he always went to

'Where the others are'

Axel tried to turn to change direction but Nathan just roughly bashed into him to keep him in the same direction

Nathan had caught Axel with his tail and held his shoulders with his hands

"LET ME GO!"

"Axel listen to me"

"NO!"

Nathan sighed, why were uke angels so stubborn?

Nathan screamed when Axel blasted him with a light energy sphere

"Heh not bad Angel" said Nathan looking at the now above Axel

"Like they say Angels above the Demons, this proves it"

Nathan growled and flew towards Axel who easily dodged which shocked Nathan, how could this angel dodge a Speed Demon

"You're against a Hybrid, watch it"

He gasped, Hybrid? Those type of angels were extinct for millions of years!

Before Nathan could recover from the shock Axel blasted another light energy sphere which sent him to the ground, he didn't have enough time to get out of danger

'I won't die, but I will be in pain'

Before Nathan hit the ground someone came flying in saving him from injuries, he opened his eyes to see

"BYRON?!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Hey there"

"Geez I don't need to be carried"

Nathan turned to see Burn and Gazelle

"Gazelle, Byron, you're angels?!"

"Yes, a Fallen Angel came to your rescue, how do you feel?"

"The fact that you're an uke kind of hurts my pride"

Byron rolled his eyes but smiled

"God! Why do I have to carry Burn?"

"Quit complaining, we have an Hybrid to calm down" said Byron playfully glaring at Gazelle

"Right, Yo Axel! Over Here!"

"Oh that's a smart idea Gazelle! Why not bring a raging Hybrid over here that could easily overpower us?"said Burn sarcastically, his Devil tail flicked in annoyance

"Oh shut it, he wouldn't hurt us, even if he did he wouldn't use a lot of power"

"You seem really confident about this" said Burn raising an eyebrow

"I'm a Guardian angel, it's sort of my thing" Gazelle smirked and looked at the Hybrid

'Don't worry Axel, we said that no matter what we'll protect you'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Yo Minna what did you think?**

 **Axel: What the?! I'm an angel?!**

 **Byron &Gazelle: WHAT!? WHY ARE WE ANGELS?!**

 **Me: That's how I imagine you guys, I'm not planning on changing the story I've had this on my mind for too long**

 **Axel: Great, now you're making Byron and Gazelle suffer too, and what's with the last line?!**

 **Me: If I told you I'd spoil everything**

 **AB &G: Say it now!**

 **Me: sigh fine (whisper)**

 **AB &G:WHAT?!**

 **Me: You asked... Anyway thanks for reading minna! Please review, I'd also love to hear things from you I might be doing wrong so I can write even better then before! SEE YA! XD**

 **AB &G: Goodbye minna!**


	3. Acceptance

**Me: Yo minna! I'm Back!**

 **AB &G: Joy...**

 **Me: OH COME ON! ARE YOU GUYS STILL ANGRY AT ME?! JUST LET IT GO!**

 **Axel: YOU TRY ACTING LIKE SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT!**

 **Byron: HAVING TO LOOK ABSOLUTELY REDICULOUS**

 **Gazelle: AND BEING PAIRED UP WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T LIKE**

 **Me: o.o' didn't know you hated it that much..**

 **AB &G: OH MY GOD!**

 **Me: (ignoring) All characters belong to their rightful owners, I only own my OCs**

 **~Beginning~**

"Axel!"

Axel turned to face two familiar angels

"Byron! Gazelle! What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to calm you down you silly little angel, running away won't solve anything"

Axel looked away, embarassed that the other two were telling him off

"Come on Axel, you trust your friends. So they wouldn't do anything mean to you right?"

"W-well, yeah I guess"

"Ite moreai ritre koren noren te frerai" said Byron in a melodic and strange language none of them had heard of before

"Ine osute non ritre!"said Axel continuing the mysterious language

"HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS SPEAK IN A LANGUAGE WE ALL UNDERSTAND?!" Shouted Burn, who was still being carried, along with Nathan

Byron merely shook his head

"Come on Axel let's go back"

Axel sighed knowing he won't be able to get out of this one, especially with the looks Gazelle was giving him 'You better listen or else' whilst clutching his Guardian angel staff

"Fine"

The angels slowly flew back to the inazuma group, once they landed Gazelle and Byron placed their hand on both of Axel's shoulders

"Sorry minna, I didn't m-mean to r-run o-off like th-that, I w-was just scared that y-you wouldn't accept m-me and a-and-"

Jude hugged Axel, brought him close and held him tightly as if to never let go

"It's okay Axel, we understand that you'd be scared, you're still no monster to me okay?"

Axel broke down in tears and hugged Jude back, just like the time he cried in front of everyone in the house

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I didn't 'hic' t-tell you b-b-before I j-just d-didn't want to lose m-my f-first ever f-friend I-"

"Axel it's okay, I'm not mad at you, I was just worried is all"

Axel pulled out of the hug looking at Jude with teary puffed eyes, but he still smiled

"Thank you Jude, thank you so much" and they hugged each other again

They stayed like that for a while until Jude said

"Let's go home okay?"

"Mmm" Jude looked down and saw Axel, who seemed quite tired

"Do you want me to carry you home Axel?"

"Mmm"

It was clear to Jude Axel wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but he picked Axel up bridal style and walked home with everyone else

That's when Jude remembered how light Axel was, he never really mentioned it but decided to ask Gazelle and Byron later ,who were following them home, as they were angels just like Axel and might know something

 **~Time Skip~**

"Okay now that Axel's in bed, Gazelle and Byron, can I ask you guys something?" asked Jude

"Yes? What is it?" said Byron giving him a questioning look

"When I carry Axel he doesn't weigh anything and it kind of worries me, is it an angel thing?"

"Yes, it is, you know the saying 'Light as a feather'? That's where it came from, angels are as light as feathers, which is why we prefer not to be lifted, otherwise people will get suspicious" said Byron cleverly, Gazelle nodded in agreement

"Have you guys been seen by other humans before?" asked Mark wanting to know wether or not they were the only ones

"Well yes, but if they have a negative reaction we erase their memory so they don't remember a thing, not even the angel they were friends with, it may be painful but we have no choice in the matter, Axel has had the most expiriences with it, he's a Hybrid Angel the most innocent and pure angel in all of Heaven, unfortunetely they fail to see the bad in life and think everything will be okay, they are sensitive, not fighters, basically your typical uke, BUT they are the most powerful angels in the whole of Heaven, possibly the world"

Nathan interrupted

"Yes, that may be true but Hybrids have been extinct for millions of years, what on earth is Axel doing here?"

"Ah! That... well... let's just say his mother was in a weird way smart and decided to send her own baby son somewhere to the future, having no idea where or if its safe or not, she knew the Hybrids would be extinct and sent Axel to the future in hope to continue the species for just a little bit longer, that's what we think anyway, we can't be 100% sure what happened and why but it did and that's why Axel is here"

...

...

...

...

...

The silence was interrupted by a sleepy angel

"Sera moniwura..."

"Speak of the Angel" "Speak of the Devil"

Gazelle and Burn looked at each other for a while then looked away blushing slightly

"What on earth did Axel say?" asked Kevin

"Sera moniwura, it means Good morning in Angelic, the angel language" said Byron

"Angel language? You guys have a language?" asked Kevin

"Well DUH do you think our own country wouldn't have its own language?"

"Country?" asked Mark

"HEAVEN IS A COUNTRY! THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE IN THE SKY TO HUMAN EYES!" screamed Gazelle hoping to get the message across

"OKAY OKAY Geez calm down..."

Everyone laughed

'Thank God they are all understanding towards Axel, I would hate for him to go through that pain again, but it sure as Heaven feels nice to take this off my chest' thought Byron smiling, he shook his head

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Soooo what did you guys thiiiiink? :D**

 **Axel: I think you should stop, why are you making me such a crybaby?!**

 **Byron:Honestly you're a horrible writer you can't use any good words at all**

 **Gazelle: Also... ME AND BURN ARE NOT A COUPLE YOU HEAR ME?! NOT A COUPLE! I DO NOT BLUSH WHEN I LOOK AT HIM!**

 **Me: Sooo you don't like it? D:**

 **AB &G: ... pretty much**

 **Me: Can't you say at least SOMETHING good about my story?**

 **Axel: Well I guess you chose an interessting set of characters to play certain roles and put them with different personalities**

 **Byron: I like the idea of the new language you made up, speaking of which you should type down what those words meant**

 **Gazelle: Yeah you should and I guess it's cool that you add mythical creatures and even made some up, like the Speed Demon**

 **Me: Thank you! Please review minna I'd love to hear some tips for writing to help me improve as well SEE YA XD**

 **AB &G: Goodbye!**

 **Ite moreai ritre koren noren te frerai : It's okay little one nothing to fear**

 **Ite osute non ritre: I am not little**

 **Sera moniwura: Good morning**


	4. Hybrids

**Me: OH MY GOD 52 VIEWS? AND I JUST MADE THIS STORY! WHAT THE?!**

 **Axel & Jude: Calm down...**

 **Me: OH MY GOD MY FAVOURITE COUPLE IS HERE!**

 **Axel & Jude: (sweatdrop)**

 **Me: 'inhales' 'exhales' okay I'm calm... It's nothing I just got a lot of views is all...**

 **-SQUEALS-**

 **Jude: OH MY GOD SHUT UP!**

 **Me: ;-; at least let me enjoy the moment... your turn**

 **Axel & Jude: The Authoress own nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **Angel Axel: ENJOY MINNA XD**

 **~Beginning~**

"Axel, can I ask you something?" asked Toramaru blushing slightly as if the question would be embarassing.

"Sure Toramaru, what is it?"

"W-well I just wanted to know what sort of abilities you have, I talked to Byron and he said Fallens can leave reality and enter this library where they can look for answers and that they can't go to Heaven until they recieve a letter from Heaven itself, Gazelle said Guardians protect their mate no matter how annoying mean or rude they are and will even give their life to protect them, but Gazelle wouldn't tell what happens when mates die and not the angel, so I wanted to know what you can do."

The question sparked everyone's curiousity, it was true, they already heard about Gazelle and Byron's type of angels but not Axel who is the only one they could really ask.

"Well I can transform into animals, but not fully it's more of a mix understand?"

Toramaru blushed slightly at the thought of his senpai being half animal so he purposely said.

"Not really, could you show us?"

Axel smiled and nodded, he glowed.

During the transformation he spun, as he did a long silky white tail came out, the camera zooms in to the top of Axel's head, that's when two fluffy white cat ears pop up, the camera goes to Axel's eyes which become a dangerous yellow, goes down again to his mouth which flashes his cat-like fangs.

The glow subsided and he became the most adorable thing in existence

A neko

"KAWAII!" all the managers including Rika and even Tori screamed.

They all surrounded the neko and started petting, hugging and tugging him.

Toramaru was blushing like a mad man, he and quite a few others weren't having the most appropriate thoughts at that moment.

"Does this mean you have a cat's personality skills and instincts?" asked Jude holding something behind his back.

"Yup" giggled Axel who seemed to have a more playful personality now.

"Well then do you get affected by this?" as Jude said that he took out a laser pointer and made the laser beam go in front of Axel.

"NYA!"

Axel bolted past the girls ,who still were squealing, to catch the laser.

Jude put the laser high up on the wall, what he wasn't expecting was for Axel to grow out claws and start climbing the wall.

"Can I have a go please?" asked Celia excitedly.

"Sure." said Jude as he gave the laser pointer to his younger sister.

"Thank you! Here Axel-neko catch the laser teehee."

It was a funny but cute sight to see as Axel helplessly tried to catch what he called in his cat mind 'Annoying red glowy thingy'.

After a few minutes of everyone taking turns with the laser pointer and playing with Axel, Jude finally said.

"I think that's enough fun."

He ignored the groans and moans of complaints as he sat on the couch, as he did that however Axel, who was being petted by a blushing Toramaru, bolted toward Jude and slept on his lap.

"Aw lucky." whispered Tori wanting to play with Axel some more.

Jude said nothing, but started stroking Axel's hair, only to hear something surprising.

Axel started purring

"Wow he even purrs that is so cute!" said Midorikawa.

"Never in all my life would I expect Axel to act this way" said Tobitaka.

"Well get used to it everyone because THIS is the real Axel."

 **~Time Skip~**

Later Axel, who changed back to his human form, went to the kitchen to get a drink, they finished football practice and now were eating lunch.

Axel started humming a song that came to mind only to later squeak in surprise when he felt arms wrap around his waist, he turned around to see Jude.

"Jude don't do that, you startled me."

Jude however stayed silent which kind of worried Axel.

"Jude are you okay?"

...

...

...

...

"Axel, I'd like to speak to you in private, there's something I want to say to you. Can you meet me near the forest entrance at 4:00 please."

And with that Jude left not even giving Axel a chance to ask what he meant.

This was probably the most confusing moment of Axel's life... well second most, he still remembered the time he found out Jude was a part of Royal Academy.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Axel had to hurry, the game would start soon and he needed to find Jude.

'There!'

Axel ran quickly until he was behind Jude a fair distance away.

"Jude Sharp!"

Jude turned around and saw Axel who was glaring at him with a look of betrayal.

"How could you do this Jude?! How could you just leave Celia and I like this?! With no explanation or anything!"

Jude simply stared at Axel, but then he turned and walked away.

Axel couldn't believe it, Jude just ignored him, he ran towards Jude grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Answer Me Jude!"

...

...

...

Jude suddenly pushed Axel against a wall holding both of Axel's wrists either side of his head.

"Jude Let Me GO!"

Jude just stared at him making Axel feel very uncomfortable, this was the first time in years Jude held him this close.

"J-Jude let me go.."

Axel couldn't believe how quickly he could make him this submissive, Jude was just holding him and he was acting ridiculous.

Jude suddenly placed his lips on Axel's which caused him to squeak in surprise.

'What on earth is Jude doing?!'

Jude then let go and stepped back making Axel slide down the wall.

Jude then said.

"Axel just play the game alright? Don't worry everything will be okay, trust me on this."

Jude started walking away but not before he turned and said.

"Your lips are still soft, even after all these years." then he walked away.

'What?'

Axel stayed in that position for a while trying to get over the shock then he sighed.

'Why won't he just say what he means, why does he keep kissing me when I ask? Is he just messing with me? Or do the kisses mean something?'

Axel shook his head then headed back to his team which were probably wondering where he went.

'I'll just have to try again and this time I wont fall for his touch or his kiss, next time I'll definitely get some answers.'

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Oh well, that was then this is now."

Axel checked the time and saw it was 3:00.

"Maybe I should head there now and check on my animal friends."

Axel left the building and headed toward the forest, he will later find out that this was the worst decision in his life.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: So what do you think minna?**

 **Angel Axel: I think it was great Authoress-chan!**

 **Byron & Gazelle: WHY DID YOU TURN AXEL IN HIS ANGEL FORM?!**

 **Me: So then there's at least SOMEONE in here who's nice**

 **Byron: You can't just change him like that!**

 **Gazelle: He is his own Angel he can do what he wants!**

 **Angel Axel: -Dark aura- And what if I were to say I wanted to be like this?**

 **Byron & Gazelle: -scared- Then you can stay like that!**

 **Angel Axel: Good!**

 **Me: Please review minna, I'd love to hear some tips so I can write even better than before! SEE YA XD**

 **AB & G: Goodbye!**


	5. Kidnap The Hybrid

**Me : Yo minna I'm back!**

 **Angel Axel: Yay! Authoress-chan is back! X3**

 **Jude: Great...**

 **Angel Axel: Aw come on Kidou-kun be happier she's here!**

 **Jude: (Blushes) I would prefer if we had more privacy together**

 **Angel Axel: Why?**

 **Me: All characters belong to their rightful owners, so unfortunately I own nothing**

 **~Beginning~**

"Hey guys, have you seen Axel anywhere?" asked Mark, he wanted to tell Axel something but couldn't find the Hybrid

"No, I haven't seen him, Byron, Gazelle, you know Axel more than anyone, would you know?"

Byron and Gazelle thought for a while before saying

"He probably went into the forest, he loves spending time with his animal friends"

"Arigatou! See ya!"

 **~Hey Axel!~**

"Hello? Where are you my animal friends? Are you playing hide and seek?" said Axel, he went in the forest, but he couldn't find a single animal anywhere, not even in their special clearing

"Okay this isn't funny anymore, please come out, you're worrying me"

Axel looked in the trees, water, bushes everywhere! But still no animals Axel heard a yelp from a fox, it sounded as if it was in pain

Axel ran towards the sound

"Gasp! Pearl!"

The fox named Pearl, looked in Axel's direction then howled telling him to run away

The Hybrid then noticed the boys surrounding the fox, he felt anger bubbling up inside him

'How dare they try and hurt Pearl!'

The ace striker ran forward despite the fox's warnings

"Pearl!"

Axel ran past the boys and hugged Pearl

"Are you okay?"

The boys smirked dangerously and slowly started walking towards Axel, Pearl yelped at Axel to run from these boys, it was dangerous for him to be here

"I think we've got ourselves an angel boys, just what the master wanted"

Axel turned to see 2 familiar boys and 1 unknown one who looked almost exactly like Jude, except Axel knew it wasn't him

"Sakuma! Genda! What are you doing?!"

The 2 boys grabbed Axel's arms and stopped him from moving, Pearl was able to get away, going to the Inazuma building to get help

The 3rd unknown boy made his way towards Axel grinning making Axel feel uneasy and start to struggle to get out of the grips but to no avail

The mysterious boy crouched down to Axel's level then grabbed the Hybrid's chin roughly

"Heh, didn't expect us to actually find you, much less think that it's the Axel Blaze"

Axel gasped in shock when the boy placed his lips on Axel's, using the Angel's shock to his advantage he shoved his tongue in Axel's mouth

Axel felt some sort of gas enter his mouth and suddenly began feeling sleepy

When the boy left Axel's mouth Axel said

"S-sleeping gas..."

Axel fell limp and the boy caught him, he then picked him up bridal style before they managed to leave he heard a shout

"LET GO OF AXEL YOU BASTARD!"

The boy turned to see Jude, who was red in the face from all the anger

Sakuma went in front of Jude along with Genda, blocking everyone's path Jude stared in shock

"Sakuma! Genda! What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"We serve the master and give him whatever he wants, he wants a Hybrid angel and we'll give him one"

Sakuma's voice was empty, as if hypnotised

"Master?! Don't tell me Kageyama hypnotised you!"

Jude got kicked in the stomach, he clutched that area in pain and fell down

"JUDE!"

"BROTHER!"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The 2 said nothing but suddenly Jude's old team appeared allowing the mysterious boy to leave

"If you defeat us in battle then we'll let you pass"

"Fine! But we are definitely going to win!" said Jude not believing his friends would do such a thing.. no... not believing Kageyama would do this

 **~Football time~**

Mark told everyone their positions

"Forwards: Gazelle, Byron, Burn"

"Hai!"

"Midfielders: Jude, Fudou, Midorikawa"

"Hai!"

"Defenders: Jack, Shawn, Tobitaka, Nathan"

"Hai!"

"I'll be goalkeeper! Alright let's go!"

"This will be very pressuring for everyone, if they can't win then they can't go save Axel" said Fuyuka

The managers prayed that they would win, it didn't help how confident the other team looked

"Okay minna! Let's win this to save Axel!"

"Yeah!"

The whistle went and the game started with the kickoff and Gazelle ran forward quickly dodging all the players, Burn quickly caught up with him

"Let's go!"

"Fire Blizzard!"

The ball headed toward the goal, but Genda managed to stop it with his Power Spike

"Nani?!" Gazelle was surprised they were able to stop Fire Blizzard so easily

"If that's your full power then you stand no chance in winning" said Genda lazily annoying Gazelle and Burn to no end

"Why you!"

"Burn calm down, anger wont get us anywhere, we have to win this, so please stay calm"

"Tch, fine"

"Come on guys get the ball! Don't let the other team get a hold of it!"

 **~Where's Axel?!~**

Axel started waking up, the side effects of the sleeping gas left

"Where am I?"

All Axel could see was darkness, but he knew he was in a room of some sort, however when he tried to get up and 'look' around something tugged his neck, he felt it with his hands and his heart dropped

It was a collar linked with a chain

Axel immediately tried to take he collar off but to no avail, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was paralyzed in fear

"Now now Axel, you shouldn't try to take that collar off, how would I have fun with my pet if it wasn't restrained?"

"Wh-what?" asked Axel his voice was trembling, his body was shaking he was terrified

He got pushed against a wall facing

"K-Kageyama"

The man grinned evilly

"Yes, and you will listen and do whatever I say"

Axel only thought one thing

'Jude, help me!'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: So what do you guys think?**

 **Angel Axel: I don't understand the ending, how can a human be a pet?**

 **Jude: (Blushing like crazy) AUTHORESS WHY?! AXEL'S TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT STUFF!**

 **Me: What? What on earth do you think will happen?**

 **Jude: (Whispers)**

 **Me: (Blushes) O-oh my god JUDE WHAT THE HEAVEN ARE YOU THINKING?!**

 **Jude: You are planning on it though aren't you? Since you LOVE torturing your favourite characters**

 **Me: Well now that you mentioned it I don't see why not, it will break Axel and you will have to bring him back to the light!**

 **Jude: I hate you sometimes...**

 **Me: I love you too~Please review minna! I'd love to hear some tips so I can write even better than before! SEE YA XD**

 **Jude & Axel: Goodbye!**


	6. Rescue The Hybrid

**Me: OMG I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AXEL!**

 **Jude: Why are you asking? Don't you know?**

 **Me: Not really, this story is nothing like the original**

 **Jude: Original?**

 **Me: Yes, I wrote Angel Wings in a book first, duh!**

 **Axel: That was smart Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Thank you Axel and I hope Jude wont kill me by the end of the chapter**

 **Jude: I'll give you a 10 second head start**

 **Axel: The Authoress owns nothing aside from her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **~Beginning~**

Jude was panicking the current score was 1-0 their loss, if they weren't able to score soon who knows what would happen to Axel

"Gah! How can we beat them?!"

"Sigh calm down Gazelle, I'm not sure how we can, hm maybe we could..."

Byron muttered trying to think of ideas but his thought were interrupted by someone facepalming, he turned his head only to find it was Burn who was muttering a bunch of curses

"What's wrong Burn?" asked Gazelle

"Can't believe we didn't think of this earlier... Why don't we just change into our mythical forms?"

...

...

...

...

Faceplam!

"Seriously... it was that easy"

The second half started

Byron and Gazelle suddenly glowed along with Burn and Nathan who were 'glowing' black

When they changed into mythical form they all ran forwards towards the goal with unbelievable speed, Nathan was the fastest who ran on all fours

The mythics all scored a goal with no hissatu making the score 1-4 their win

Sakuma and Genda stared in shock, they didn't know their were more mythicals in this team

They kept on trying to score a goal in Inazuma Japan but it was always stolen by one of the mythicals

The whistle went and Sakuma fell to his knees at their failure

"How could we fail?"

Sakuma suddenly felt like some effect was wearing off

"Sakuma"

Sakuma lifted his head to face Jude Sharp, who was clenching his hands into fists tightly, and Sakuma could feel the anger radiating off of him but he remained calm

"Why Sakuma, why?"

...

...

...

...

"I don't know Jude, I just don't know, I can't control my body for some reason, I don't remember what happened, I-I... I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

Sakuma shouted tears falling down his eye, clearly guilty and disappointed in himself

"What can I do to make it up to you... gasp! Follow me I can take you to where Axel is! Trust me Jude, it's the least I can do!"

"... Okay Sakuma"

Sakuma sighed in relief when he heard that, he knew Jude wasn't angry at him but he was angry at what he did

"Follow us"

 **~HANG IN THERE AXEL!~**

Axel was scared no, he was terrified, nothing happened to him true but that didn't help, he was here for a reason, they knew he was a Hybrid so they must want his power right?

Axel whimpered when he felt the cold and hugged himself, Hybrids had a weakness, which was the cold, they could survive it, he knew how, but he didn't have that ability yet and didn't know if he would ever get it so by sheer instinct he transformed into his neko form so the additional fur would warm him up slightly even if the neko didn't give him that special ability, it helped a bit

"Axel Blaze"

Axel jumped at the mention of his name, then felt the chain on his collar being pulled up, forcing him to stand up as well, he didn't have to turn to know who it was but he was still scared knowing he was right behind him

"I'm glad you decided to become a neko Axel, it just add to the enjoyment"

Axel could feel the smirk on the man's face

"Wh-what are you going t-to do to me?" asked Axel shakily finally facing the man behind him

"I'm going to have fun with you"

Axel was confused

"What do you mean? This isn't fun, this isn't fun at all"

"Heh, I knew Hybrids had innocent minds but I didn't think they were _that_ innocent"

"Well then why don't you tell me, it would clear the fog in my mind"

Kageyama bent down so his mouth was next to Axel's sensitive ear

"I'm going to break you, make you scream, make you plea, make you wish this was all nothing but a horrible nightmare, I'm going to get my revenge, and it will pleasure me both ways"

Axel shuddered, he wasn't sure what Kageyama meant by both ways, but he knew it was nothing good

Then Kageyama kissed Axel

Axel immediately started struggling and shouting which was muffled by Kagayama'a mouth and the man was holding Axel in a position against the wall so he couldn't move, when the man left Axel's mouth the Hybrid started crying, disgusted that the man would do something like that to him

"Look at you, I've barely started on you and you're already crying like a baby"

Axel hated this, the man was right, if Axel couldn't even handle a simple kiss God knows what will happen later

"Please, don't do this please"

But no matter how much Axel begged the man wouldn't stop, he continued touching Axel in places that should never have been touched

"Please, please stop stop stop"

"STOP!"

The man still didn't listen and continued what he was doing,the Hybrid didn't know what the man was doing but he sure as Heaven didn't like it

"PLEASE STOP!"

Then

"KAGEYAMA!"

 **~JUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!~**

While the Inazuma team were looking for Axel in a building of some sort they suddenly heard a horrifying scream

"STOP!"

"AXEL!"

Jude started running towards the screams opening/kicking every door he passed

"AXEL!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

He opened the last door with everyone behind him, what he saw made him feel unimaginable fury, he was so furious that no word could describe his anger

"KAGEYAMA!"

said man turned to face his old student Jude Sharp, but instead of being shocked he smirked as he stood up still holding Axel by the chain of the collar, Axel was panting with a dark blue blush on his face and looked slightly dazed

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Kagayama smirked again picking Axel up the waist then gave his pointy angel ear a lick, making Axel squeak and cover his mouth with his hands, trying to suppress a moan when Kagayama licked his sensitive ear, making him blush even more

"KAGEYAMA LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone started feeling slightly scared of Jude, he had never shown such anger before, not even when Celia was in trouble

"And what if I were to say no?"

Kageyama didn't even flinch at Jude's glare

Suddenly Jude's hands glowed dangerously as he walked towards Kageyama slowly, at which point even he started feeling slightly frightened, he wasn't expecting this from Jude as he was fully aware Jude is 100% human

Jude ran towards Kageyama with inhuman speed and punched him with unbelievable power which sent the man flying across the room

Axel fell limp on the floor his tail not even moving, Jude picked Axel up gently and with the glow from his hands he could see Axel's pained expression and his struggle to breathe

"Oh Axel... how could I let this happen to you"

Jude had to take of his goggles as tears formed in his eyes and fell from his face onto Axel's

Jude furiously took the collar off and got even angrier when he realised how Axel was breathing easier, that damn thing was giving Axel a hard time to breathe and it didn't help what the man was trying to do to Axel, but luckily he came in time so Kagayama thankfully didn't go too far, but that doesn't change the fact that he still did something to him

"Axel? Axel wake up"

"J-Jude, is th-that you?" Axel whispered weakly

"Yes Axel it's me"

"Everything's blurry and I feel weak and hot"

Jude touched Axel's forehead and gasped in shock

"Axel you have a fever, a really high one, we'll get you home, come on"

Jude picked Axel up bridal style and ran out hurrying back home, he wanted to kill Kageyama so badly, but he had to make sure Axel was safe first

'Axel will always be my first priority along with Celia, I'll always protect the two even if I have to kill myself doing it'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D:**

 **Jude: DIE! -throws random objects at me-**

 **Axel: I don't understand what's happening in this chapter**

 **Jude: (To viewers) Kill her for me would ya?**

 **Me: NOOOO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Jude: Axel somethings are better left unsaid and I want you to keep your innocence**

 **Axel: (Cutely tilting his head in confusion)**

 **Jude: (Blushing, then leans in to kiss Axel)**

 **Me: (Avoiding missiles) Please -dodge- review minna -ducks- I'd love to hear -side step- some tips so I can write even better -narrowly dodges- in the future -gets hit and is sent flying- SEE YA! DX**

 **Axel & Jude: (Still making out)**

 **Me: (Still flying) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD**


	7. Dark Astral

**Me: H-hey guys... How um a-are you?**

 **Jude: -Death glare-**

 **Axel: -smiles oblivious-**

 **Me: So... Axel-**

 **Jude: DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND START A CONVERSATION WITH HIM!**

 **Me: EEP**

 **Axel: Jude why are you so mad?**

 **Jude: Tch no reason**

 **Axel: -Hurt- O-oh okay...**

 **Jude: -Worried- AXEL ARE YOU OKAY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE MEAN IN ANY WAY!**

 **Me: -Still scared- I own nothing all characters belong to their rightful owners, OH YEAH I JUST REMEMBERED! I noticed that I didn't type down what kind of a mythical Burn is so let me just clarify**

 **Axel: Hybrid Angel - 2 wings and a halo**

 **Gazelle: Guardian Angel - 2 wings a halo and a staff with an orb on top**

 **Byron: Fallen Angel - his wings look like the ones when he uses God Knows and halo**

 **Nathan: Speed Demon - 2 lighting bolt antennas a long lizard tail and bat like wings, hair is alien style**

 **Burn: Devil Prince - Spaded red tail large red horns and a trinity devil staff, he hast the lines on his face when he was an 'alien'**

 **Jude: Can't believe you forgot...**

 **Me: SHUT UP**

 **Axel: Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

They just kept running, trying to leave this retched building, Axel's fever was getting worse and Jude literally thought he was holding onto lava

'I wont be able to hold him much longer! He's boiling!'

Gazelle noticed Jude's struggle and said

"Jude give Axel to me, I can carry him, when angels get fevers the human body finds it a lot hotter than we do"

Jude reluctantly let Gazelle hold the Hybrid

"Be careful with him"

Gazelle gave Jude a scowl

"You think I wouldn't be careful with someone whom I consider my little brother?"

Jude was shocked, he had no idea the 2 were THAT close, so is Byron also considered that?

As if reading his mind Gazelle nodded

"Yes, we do consider Byron that as well"

Then they started running again this time faster as Jude wasn't struggling to carry a burning Hybrid

"And where do you think you're going with that Hybrid?" said a boy around their age but what stood out the most was his similarity in appearance with Jude

"Who are you?!"

"Heh, I see no reason why I should give my name to strangers when my only priority is that Hybrid you have"

"Get out of the way! Do you know what I am?" said Gazelle dangerously still holding the unconcious Axel

"Yes, you're a guardian angel, who failed to do the very thing you were born to do"

Gazelle widened his eyes in shock and horror, memories came flooding back, things he never wanted to hear or see ever again

"H-how do you know t-that?"

The boy smirked in victory

"Oh we know a lot about you mythicals, we need information on you to be able to get the Hybrid you are holding at the moment, we know your secret, Byron's secret, Nathan's secret, Burn's secret and oh so many more"

The said beings were shocked

"How were you able to find out?!"

Shouted Byron surprisingly, he never told anyone that secret except Gazelle and Axel

"We have our ways, now hand over the Hybrid"

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" Shouted Gazelle as he gave Axel to Byron and transformed into his Angel form

The battle started and Gazelle attacked first, he attempted to kick the mystery boy at the side of his head, only for it to be stopped by the boy holding on to it with his hands

"Nani?!"

Gazelle got thrown to the wall screaming

"H-how was he able to stop me?"

Gazelle muttered staring in shock at the boy before him

"If that's all you got you stand no chance in beating me"

Burn became angry, really REALLY angry

"Devil Prince!"

He shouted as he transformed into his Devil form

He went to attack the boy with flaming fists, however it was stopped again

"Uh oh..."

The boy grabbed Burn's forearms and started spinning really fast creating a tornado while doing it

"Tornado Spin!"

The boy shouted as he flung Burn into Nathan

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LANDING!"

"YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!"

Nathan transformed into Speed Demon form as he started fighting Burn

"Guys you're suppose to be fighting the one with the red goggles! Not each other!" screamed Rika annoyed at the two beings who ignored her

"Geez guess I have to step up... Byron don't touch me no matter what okay? Same goes for Gazelle and erm... Axel" said Fudou looking at the angel in Byron's arms

Byron just stared in confusion for a while trying to process what was said before widening his eyes

"WAIT YOU'RE-"

Fudou got surrounded by a black mist, as it covered his body he shouted

"Dark Astral!"

The mist disappeared and in it's place was a spirit, it floated with strange marking on its body his eyes were both black, his hair stayed the same but he had a red tattoo on top of his head **( He pretty much looks like dark mist from yugioh zexal)**

"Oh no no no no no no! You sir are playing a dangerous game! You can't just become a Dark Astral with angels around!"

"You can't just become an angel with a Dark Astral around"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT WE DIDN'T KNOW! YOU HOWEVER DID!"

"WOULD YOU RATHER IT BE THOSE TWO MORONS OVER THERE?!"

Byron looked at Nathan and Burn and sweatdropped

"Ugh! FIIIIIIINEEE! BUT JUST THIS ONCE!"

The Dark Astral smirked

"Heh wouldn't have it any other way"

As he said that he flew towards the boy tentacles coming out

The boy seemed shocked

"It looks like you didn't know of my existence human"

The boy glared slightly, God Kageyama was right, Dark Astrals can get on your nerves very quickly, but they are powerful so he had to be careful with this one

"Wrap the enemy my pets"

said Fudou as the tentacles wrapped themselves around the boy tightly

"You'll be stuck for awhile, and personally I don't care about angels, but I sure as Hell am not going to let you get away with harming a Hybrid, you have no idea how many times they have saved us from extinction, now I'm going to return the favor by protecting the last Hybrid in the world and you're not going to stop me"

Byron was shocked at what the Dark Astral said, weren't they just heartless monsters from Hell's soul?

'Were the books wrong? How can that be? They were never wrong before, well there were those few times... But still'

"I must admit you can wrap very tightly... But what are you planning on doing now? An interrogation?"

"No, I'm not nice... So I'll try choking it out of you instead"

The boy widened his eyes as the tentacles wrapped around his neck tightly, very VERY tightly

The boy soon started struggling and gasping for air

"Heh, if you can't handle this then you'll die by the time I wrap at not even half my power"

Fudou floated close to the choking boy and said

"So... what's your name?"

The boy stubbornly refused... either that or he just couldn't talk, so Fudou loosened the neck tentacles, enough so the boy could talk but know he shouldn't give the 'wrong' answer

It was silent for a while as the boy tried to regain his breath then finally muttered out

"Demonio"

"Terrible name, anyway why are you trying to take Axel?"

"This IS an interrogation"

"Wrong answer!"

The tentacles tightened again

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL SPEAK!"

Normally Demonio wouldn't give in so easily, but for some odd reason he was feeling frightened

'It must be some black magic the Dark Astral is using DAMN IT ALL'

"Sigh... Honestly I don't know, my biggest guess is that Mr K wants his power, or perhaps want revenge on Jude for betraying him... You know since the 2 are together"

"The two aren't together..."

"What?"

"I said the two aren't together, they're just really close friends, that's all"

Demonio was confused for a second

'Sigh Humans are so gullible' thought the Dark Astral when he realised his little plan actually worked, though part of it was true they weren't together but that didn't mean they didn't love each other, Dark Astrals may not be able to feel love but they sure as Hell know love when they see it

"They aren't together" said Demonio indecorously, the Dark Astral nodded

"Those two" he said again staring at Jude who was trying to tend a feverish Axel with Byron and a few others

"Serioulsy?"

"Believe it or not"

"Wow..."

"Anyway, why are you doing this?"

"If I do this Mr K will let me and my team to enter the World Tournament, for Italy"

"Wait what?"

Demonio nodded

"My team and I want to be in this Tournament and Mr K said he'd help as long as we do whatever he said..."

Demonio suddenly seemed like he was in pain

"Now now Demonio you shouldn't tell the enemy any of our information... Or you will have to be punished"

The person saying that was none other than Kageyama

"Mr K!"

"KAGAYAMA!" shouted Fudou as he let go of Demonio and flew over to the man

"IT'S TRUE YOU'VE DONE A LOT OF SICK THINGS IN THE PAST BUT EVEN I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD BE LOW ENOUGH TO ATTEMPT TO RAPE A CHILD! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T GO FAR IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU WERE AIMING TO DO SUCH A THING!"

No-one has ever heard Fudou shout like that before, much less show such care

"Geez you can be annoying sometimes... didn't anyone tell you to show respect to the adults"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY (BEEEP) RESPECT FROM ME! YOU (Shouts a bunch of swear words)"

Byron and Gazelle were at that moment glad Axel was unconcious... otherwise they'd have to deal with answering the curious Hybrid's 'innocent' questions

"Dear Heaven help us cure Axel... His fever is getting worse... please please just this once Heaven answer my prayers... Help him"

 **~End of Chapter**

 **Me: Wow, That was a long chapter**

 **Axel: What was Fudou-san saying?**

 **Jude, Gazelle, Byron, Nathan and Burn: (Glaring at me and Fudou)**

 **Fudou: HEY IF YOU SHOULD BE HATING ANYONE IT'S THE AUTHORESS! SHE'S THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO MAKE US SAY WHATEVER SHE WANTS!**

 **Me: Hehehe uhh I g-gave you a choice F-Fudou**

 **Fudou: Pfft yeah right! Also...**

 **Me: Oh God...**

 **Fudou: WHAT KIND OF CREATURE IS A DARK ASTRAL?!**

 **Me: -Shows Dark mist from YuGiOh Zexal-**

 **Fudou: WHAT THE F-sees Axel- ... WHAT IS THAT THING**

 **Axel: Please review minna! The Authoress would love to hear some tips so she can write even better in the future! Goodbye X3**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**


	8. Finally Free, Gazelle?

**Axel: Authoress-chan! Authoress-chan! Where are you!?**

 **Fudou: She's at the hospital...**

 **Axel: Why?**

 **Jude: Well dear readers someone read a certain chapter and happen to be a wee bit more violent than the others...**

 **Byron:-whispers so Axel doesn't hear- She got stabbed with a knife... Yeah...**

 **Gazelle: Well to be honest she was kind of asking for it**

 **Byron: True, true...**

 **Axel: The Authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Jude: Wonder what's in store for us now...**

 **Gazelle: If the Authoress has done even the SLIGHTEST thing that will bring Axel pain the readers and I will all go to her house and torture her!**

 **Axel: ?**

 **~Beginning~**

"Ugh! This damn fever is not getting any lower!" screamed Gazelle they had been at it for a while now, but Axel's fever simply refused to go down

"Well look on the bright side, it's not going up"

"You sure about that?"

The two angels turn and see Axel struggling to breathe again and the blush on his face became a lot darker, showing the fever went up by a lot

"GAH! This is impossible! Even if Fudou is helping by slowing the others down a bit it doesn't change the fact that we're still unable to leave! And if we can't leave we can't help Axel!"

Everyone hated to admit but Byron was right, Axel needs medicine and none of them came prepared

"AHHH!"

They all turned to see Fudou get thrown to the ground severely injured, he 'glowed' black and went back to human form

"DAMN IT!"

"Wait why is Fudou a human again? Surely that'd be dangerous!" said Mark looking at the used to be Dark Astral

"It is dangerous for him to be human now because he's vulnerable, he can't control the darkness around him anymore, the reason he changed back is because he's out of energy, that or because he's around too many angels"

"It's the latter... I'm not out of energy but you angels are making it difficult for me to stay a Dark Astral without my life energy getting sapped"

"Are you sure that'd effect you Dark Astrals? You don't even have a life to begin with!" shouted Gazelle instinctively

"This is no time to start a fight against our own ugh teammates as much as I hate to say it... Fudou helped us, we should too, our life energy wont get sapped as quickly as Fudou's since there are more of us" said Byron cleverly

"Alright then let's go!"

The two angels fly toward Kageyama getting light energy spheres and beams ready to attack

"God Knows!" shouted Byron, this God knows made Byron's wings glow however instead of kicking he flew towards the man and turned himself into a glowing sphere rapidly spinning, Gazelle used his abilities to make his guardian angel staff glow and morph into a sword, he looked like he was going to hit the sphere

"Guardian Blade!" he whacked the light sphere/Byron with incredible power

Megane looked at the attack and thought of a name

"I'll call this move God Blade"

The sphere managed to land a hit on Kageyama, however

"Nani?!"

Kageyama, though badly injured, got a hold of Byron's body and threw him to the floor, just like he did with Fudou, unfortunately he discovered every angels weakness doing that

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TERUMI!"

Byron's shoulder blades were the ones to feel the impact of the floor

Byron, never in his entire life, had felt such excruciating pain

"TERUMI CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

He got no reaction however, all he could see was Byron's widened, dull, pain filled eyes

"TERUMI ANSWER ME PLEASE!"

Nothing

"TERUMI I DON'T WANT BOTH OF MY BROTHERS TO BE IN PAIN!"

Nothing

"TERUMI PLEASE!"

Nothing

"TERUMI I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!"

"...Suzuno..."

Gazelle gasped when he felt someone's hand on his cheek, stroking it, he looked down and saw Byron's eyes, open, filled with tears that kept falling, just like how Byron fell from Heaven

"Terumi! Oh thank God you're alright!"

"Suzuno... in the condition I'm in I wont be able to fight right now"

Gazelle could hear the pain in Byron's voice, he was hurting from the fall but still had strength to talk

"Please, a-avenge Axel and I... please little brother... please..."

"TERUMI WAKE UP! TERUMI!" Gazelle couldn't hold back anymore, tears started rapidly falling dow his face, he glared full force at the man in front of him then silently got up and glowed

When the glow subsided there was a noticeable difference, for one his hair was a lot longer, it was in a high ponytail with a few strands looping around it, his hair went down to his calves, the outfit also changed, he was wearing this black shirt that showed his belly, the shirt had a heart cut out in front of the chest area, he wore short ripped jeans with knee length boots but the most shocking difference of all was

...

...

...

...

...

Gazelle is now a girl!

"It's been a while since I was a girl, but my warrior skills are better in this form, the form of why I'm here today... The form that gave such pain... The form that I never thought I'd change to again... The form I'll beat you with... My female form!"

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing and seeing, could angels switch genders?

"My name is now Fuusuke! The Guardian Angel!" Fuusuke's pointed angel ears twitched at any sound, her icy blue eyes alert for danger, then as if nothing could shock them any more, Fuusuke opened her mouth

 _Remember the feelings_

 _Remember the day_

 _My stone heart was breaking_

 _My love ran away_

 _This moment I knew_

 _I would be someone else_

 _My love turned around_

 _And I fell_

Fuusuke's wings glowed as she started flapping them, lifting off the ground into the air, where she would defeat the man before her

 _Be my bad boy_

 _Be my man_

 _Be my weekend lover_

 _But don't be my friend_

 _You can be my bad boy_

 _But understand_

 _That I don't need you_

 _In my life again_

 _Wont you be my bad boy_

 _Be my man_

 _Be my weekend lover_

 _But don't be my friend_

 _You can be my bad boy_

 _But understand_

 _That I don't need you again_

 _No I don't need you again_

Everyone gaped at the singing, true the singing was beautiful but what brought it up? Fudou suddenly grabbed his head and groaned in pain, the same could be said for Kageyama, this got even more confusing but they would ask later, it appeared as though the singing brought pain to the Dark Astrals, and any one who was evil

 _You once made this promise_

 _To stay by my side_

 _But after some time you_

 _Just pushed me aside_

 _You never thought that a girl could be strong_

 _Now I'll show you how to go on_

 _Be my Bad Boy_

 _Be my man_

 _Be my weekend lover_

 _But don't be my friend_

 _You can be my Bad Boy_

 _But understand_

 _That I don't need you_

 _In my life again_

 _Wont you be my Bad Boy_

 _Be my man_

 _Be my weekend lover_

 _But don't be my friend_

 _You can be my Bad Boy_

 _But understand_

 _That I don't need you again_

 _No I don't need you again_

Kageyama by now was screaming in pain, it was unbearable! Who knew angels could deal such damage?!

"Heh... D-don't underestimate the a-angels" they all turned to Fudou who seemed quite tired and pained whilst leaning on the wall for support

"Angels are extremely powerful... they can even keep up with the Dark Astrals... They have such grace... Their singing effects those who the angels deem as their enemy... Even if Fuusuke didn't see me as an enemy... I would still get affected... Heh... it's funny... even if an angel wanted to be friends with Dark Astrals they wouldn't be able to... One simple touch can sap out the life energy of both creatures..."

Fuusuke landed on the floor out of breath, the way she sung was meant to attack the enemy, but that meant her light energy was going low, because she was trying to give Fudou as little damage as possible, but it was just natural for them to attack Dark Astrals

"That will give us enough time to leave! Come on grab an angel and let's leave!"

Jude held Axel and Nathan took Byron as they all went towards the exit

'I never knew I'd actually sing again... Or change into Fuusuke' Fuusuke changed back into Gazelle and looked back again, Kagayama was still screaming in pain

'He's not getting up again any time soon, good, Axel will be safe from this monster'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO GUYS I'M BACK! LONG CHAPTER TODAY!**

 **SILENCE**

 **Me: Guys?**

 **-Tumbleweed-**

 **Me: ... I guess I'm alone... Anyway thanks for reading, Axel and the others are finally out of the building! Wow can angels really switch genders? Gazelle seemed to prove it, not only that but sung a song AND dealt damage with it! I don't own the song guys... I think it's Kelly Clarkson or something like that, my apologies if it doesn't belong to her! I don't want to get in trouble...**

 **Jude: Oh but Authoress you're already in trouble , WITH THE READERS!**

 **Me: EEP WHAT DID I DO?!**

 **Jude: WHY DON'T YOU ASK BYRON AND GAZELLE THAT?!**

 **Me: -Gulps-**

 **Gazelle: Yeah Authoress, why don't you?**

 **Byron: -Glares-**

 **Axel: -smiles obliviously-**

 **Me: Uhh I um Have A uh um oh! A HOSPITAL APPOINTMENT! MY BACK STILL HURTS FROM THE STAB!**

 **Jude: Well you better make more hospital appointments, I don't think the readers will be happy with you, and I feel like the reviews will be life threatening for you**

 **Me: P-please review something not deadly m-minna, I-I'd love t-to hear s-some story suggestions with a-any ship, just type down the s-summary and I'll try and write it for you... S-SEE YA DX**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	9. Slowly Getting Better

**Me: OMG I HAVE 8 REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY**

 **Jude: Even if one of the reviewers stabbed you?**

 **Me: IT STILL COUNTS AS A REVIEW! BESIDES THEY LIKE THE STORY (I THINK) THEY JUST DIDN'T LIKE CHAPTER 6 BECAUSE AXEL WAS GOING THROUGH HORRIBLE THINGS!**

 **Jude: DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT?!**

 **Me: ;-;**

 **Axel: 'Gasp'! Jude how can you be so rude? Authoress-chan was simply happy because people like her stories and the fact that Angel Wings currently has 321 views and 98 visitors!**

 **Jude: I'm sorry Axel! -crushingly hugs me- SEE WE'RE BEST BUDS! -whispers in my ear- say one bad thing to Axel and I'll stab your eyes**

 **Me: -Nods quickly-**

 **Jude: Good, The Authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **Axel: Enjoy minna!**

 **~Beginning~**

They finally managed to get out however

"Ugh, Japan's area is too far from here! And I don't think Axel will be able to handle a higher fever" said Jude holding the Hybrid close

"I know! We're close in Italy's area! Let's go to Fidio!" said Mark, most of them wanted to say no but what choice did they have? They couldn't fly back, Byron and obviously Axel were unconscious, Gazelle was much too tired, Nathan could have been an option, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't waste his energy on fighting Burn, Burn had no wings to fly and Fudou was an absolute no!

"Sigh fine..."

"Alright let's go!"

They all started running towards Italy's area which was thankfully close, once they got there Mark walked up to the door and quickly knocked the door

"Coming!"

The door opens and Fidio is more than surprised to see who was at the door

"Mark? What's going on? Isn't that Axel?"

"Fidio! Listen we need your help Axel has a fever and some of us are injured! But Japan's area is too far from here! We need your help!"

It took a few seconds for Fidio to process what was said

"O-of course!"

They entered the building and Fidio quickly took them to the bedrooms running into some teammates along the way, shocking them

"Place them here"

There were 6 beds in the room, which were perfect, Gazelle took the bed on the far left, then it was Byron, then Axel, then Nathan, then Burn and then Fudou, they all started getting treated but Axel worried everyone the most

"I mean no disrespect but Axel can't possibly survive such a fever! I'm not sure how he was able to get that far! I mean come on! 401 degrees celsius?! That's absolutely impossible!"

Fidio was so confused, Axel shouldn't be alive right now with such a fever and yet here he was alive and erm... not well but still!

"Fidio can you keep a secret?"

Fidio nervously nodded his head, before Jude could say anything the door opened loudly and Fidio's teammates were standing there slightly angry

"Yes why don't you all tell us this secret?"

...

...

...

"Sigh might as well..."

 **~One Explanation later~**

"WAIT WAIT WAIT SO BASICALLY THE PEOPLE ON THE BEDS CURRENTLY ARE NOT HUMAN?!"

"SHHHH!"

"And the reason Axel's fever is so high is because he's an angel, angel fevers tend to be a lot hotter than normal human fevers" said Gazelle trying to stop them from panicking at Axel's bizarre fever

"No... Really?" said Fidio, Gazelle merely shrugged

"So, how can we help?"

"Ugh..."

"TERUMI YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"YEAH AND SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Gazelle ignored the Dark Astral and went to Byron's side wincing slightly at his injury

"Are you okay?"

"I have been better honestly..."

Gazelle smiled at Byron

"So... how do we help?"

"Well you should start with Axel, that's a definite, to bring down his fever he would need a cold bath, while preparing that you should place ice packs on Axel's forehead, once Axel is out of the bath give him comfortable clothes, if we had a Vampire we could get rid of the warm blood so Axel can cool down... We'd also need medicine" everyone gawked at Byron who looked back with confusion

"What?"

"Wait a second!" everyone looked at Jude

"Why on earth would you want a Vampire to get rid of Axel's blood?!"

...

...

...

...

"...?"

Gazelle looked at Byron who looked back

"Well Angels shouldn't have too much warm blood in them, sometime during fevers a Vampire needs to suck out the extra warm blood"

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, but it's mainly royal Vampires who do that, they can heal the bite wound with their saliva"

"Well that's... nice... Except we don't have a Vampire here! Much less a royal one!"

Someone shifted in the room uncomfortably

'Why oh why did they have to bring that up? You must really hate me Satan'

"Well I'll get the cold bath ready"

The goalkeeper of the team left and the others went to get the medicine and ice for Axel and a few bandages for the others

"So what should we do while we wait?" asked Fidio

"..."

There was nothing the others could do, all they did was stay with the mythics and talk to the ones that could and would talk 'cough' 'cough' Fudou 'cough'

"Wow I didn't know angel shoulder blades were _that_ sensitive, it must hurt if one were to land on them"

At that Byron looked away whimpering quietly

"Oh nononono Byron! I didn't know that was your injury! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Fidio, you didn't know"

"We're back, here, some ice packs for Axel

Jude took the ice and placed it on Axel's forehead, he and everyone else gasped in shock, the ice was melting, very fast

They kept having to change ice packs as the others all melted, finally after 25 minutes of this routine the ice packs managed to actually stay ice

"My god..."

Italy's team were shocked, how on earth could one's fever be so high?!

"Axel's fever is now at a bearable level... How is the bath going?"

"Well, we came here to ask you if you'd like it to be a bubble bath, they tend to be more relaxing"

Byron smiled at that, he remembered the first time he and Gazelle gave Axel a bubble bath, Axel splashed the water around so much Byron was surprised there was still water left in the bath

"Yes... yes that would help"

 **~Wake up Axel!~**

Axel opened his eyes weakly, my god, why was it so hot?! And yet... he was shivering, he tried to speak but all that came out was a light cough, fortunately that was enough to catch everyone's attention

"Axel! Oh thank God you're awake!" Jude ran toward the feverish Angel and held him close

"Are you okay Axel?"

Since talking wasn't an option Axel nodded his head, it was a lie of course, Axel did _not_ feel okay in the slightest, he had a pounding headache, his throat was sore, he felt unbearably hot yet freezing cold... No... He didn't feel okay, but he didn't want everyone to make a fuss over him

Gazelle scoffed, not buying it in the slightest

"Yeah right and I have black feathered wings, Axel I know you aren't okay, stop trying to get people to stop paying attention to you, you know you'll only get worse"

Axel blushed, but what surprised everyone was that Axel's blush turned purple

"Uh... is that normal?"

"Angels have blue blood not red, when we have fevers some of the blood turns red to show that the angel is sick, but because Axel blushed with embarrassment some of the blue blood mixed with the red, turning it purple" said Byron

"Okay, well the bath is ready so... you guys can go put Axel in it"

"Gazelle, Jude and I will go" said Byron looking at everyone with a look that said 'I know some of you like like Axel, so I'm not letting any of you perverts see Axel with no clothes'

"Come on Axel, let me pick you up" said Jude getting a hold of Axel who once again blushed

"I-I can w-walk myself!"

"Axel"

"Yeah?"

"Just be quiet, I know you can't"

"... okay..."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! DID YOU LIKE THE STORY?!**

 **Axel: I think it was lovely Authoress-chan**

 **Jude: At least you're getting better...**

 **Me: WOAH YOU REALLY THINK MY WRITING IS GETTING BETTER?!**

 **Jude: I wasn't referring to you, I was referring to Axel**

 **Me: ;-;**

 **Axel: But you are improving Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Thank you, Anyway please review minna! Remember in the reviews you can type down a summary with any ship you want and I'll try to write it for you SEE YA! XD**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	10. Do you really mean that?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Axel: Hello!**

 **Jude: Hey...**

 **Me: So what do you think will happen?**

 **Jude: Axel will get better, or else -dark aura-**

 **Me: -gulps in fear- y-yeah, m-maybe**

 **Jude: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?!**

 **Me: EEP! AXEL HELP MEH DX**

 **Axel: ?**

 **Jude: AUTHORESS!**

 **Axel: The Authoress owns nothing but her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **~Beginning~**

The four entered the bathroom and helped Axel take off his clothes, doing that Axel just remembered that he was still in Neko form, he was surprised the others didn't notice but he definitely didn't want to enter thew water in this form, so he changed back into angel form and entered the bubble bath

"Woah..." muttered Jude, he knew Axel's fever was high, but he didn't expect this much steam to come up

"Eep! It's cold!"

"Axel steam just came out of the bath how on earth do you think it's cold? The room itself is now warm" said Jude

"I can't help it.."

"sigh Sorry, I'm just worried"

Axel looked down suddenly, disappointed in himself for everything that had happened

"Sorerai averon..."

Jude for some reason actually understood what Axel said

'But I don't know how to speak Angelic... right?'

"What are you sorry for Axel?" said Gazelle cleaning Axel's wings with Byron

"Yeah, it's not like it's your fault"

"But.. it is..."

"How exactly?" said Gazelle, not believing anything Axel was about to say

"Jude said he wanted to meet me at the forest entrance at 4:00 pm... It was 3:00... I wanted to go see my animal friends even though I already saw them the night before and would see them again tonight, when I went in the forest I couldn't find any of them, later I heard a yelp and immediately knew it was Pearl, my fennec fox friend, she was surrounded by 3 boys, 2 that I knew, but the other was a mystery to me... Ignoring Pearl's obvious warnings I ran forward and held her to keep her safe from the others, but the boys were after me... not Pearl, so I got you all in trouble because I went to the forest too early and ignored Pearl's warnings, so it's my fault... I'm sorry-"

"Let me just stop you right there"

Axel looked up to see Jude, slightly angry at what he was saying

"Axel did you know the boys were there?"

"Well no but-"

"No you didn't, would you ever leave Pearl or any of your other animal friends alone in danger when you could easily do something?"

"No, I wouldn't but Jude-"

"No, you wouldn't, could you ever resist a visit to see your friends when you have the time?"

"No... I couldn't"

"There you go, see? It's not your fault, so don't ever think that"

"...Okay Kidou"

...

...

...

...

"Eh?"

Axel widened his eyes suddenly and realised his little slip"

"S-sorerai Kidou-kun! Oops! I-I meant J-Jude!"

"Kidou?"

"It's your last name in Angelic... Your full name is Kidou Yuuto"

"What are your names?"

"My name is Aisu Suzuno, when in female form my name is Aisu Fuusuke"

"My name is Afuro Terumi, when in female form my name is Afuro Aphrodite"

"My name is Gouenji Shuuya, when in female form my name is Gouenji Arekkusu"

"Those are some interesting names" said Jude

"So, when can you call each other by your first names?"

"We call each other by our first names when we are in some relationship, siblings, parents, husband/wife, boyfriend/girlfriend"

"So how should I refer to you guys?"

"Well you can call Axel Shuuya if he lets you, for us you can call me Afuro"

"Same here, we aren't in a relationship or related so you call me Aisu"

"You can call me Shuuya and I can call you Yuuto!"

"Sure, so why do you call each other by your last names?"

"Well, if you call a stranger or a friend by their first name it's deemed as rude or disrespectful, but Suzuno, Shuuya and I have known each other for nearly our whole lives"

Jude was surprised, just how did they meet exactly? Shuuya got out of the water and put on some pyjamas

"Shuuya, I'm surprised to see you didn't splash about, is something still troubling you?" said Afuro knowing Shuuya was a lot more mature when something troubled him, he did that so he didn't get in trouble, as he was already trying to solve his own problems

"W-what? O-oh yeah um I just didn't want to get the floor wet, because then you guys would have to clean it... Besides this isn't our house, I don't want to be messy when the others so generously let us stay here, the least I could do is not make a mess"

The two angels and human looked at each other, yup, something was definitely troubling Shuuya

"Okay Shuuya what's the problem?"

Shuuya suddenly felt a burst of anger, but he remained silent

"Shuuya?"

SILENCE

"Shuuya!"

SILENCE

"Shuuya it's rude to ignore people!"

SILENCE

"Shuuya listen to me!"

SILENCE

Shuuya wasn't even looking any of them in the eye, but he was getting angrier by the second, Why wouldn't they just stay quiet? He didn't need to _always_ tell them his problems

"SHUUYA ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!"

Shuuya flinched at that, never had they shouted at him before, he looked up, his eyes widened in fear, then hurt and then anger, he turned around slammed open the door and stomped his way to, well, anywhere but with those three

Afuro, Suzuno and Kidou all ran after the angered Hybrid

"Shuuya!"

Afuro got a hold of Shuuya's arm

"Shuuya why are you so rude all of a sudden?! All I asked was what was bothering you!"

The shouting got everyone's attention, what was even more shocking was that Byron was shouting at AXEL of all, erm angels!

Shuuya,whom everyone was expecting to either remain silent or burst into tears, shouted back

"I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU EVERY LITTLE THING THAT'S BOTHERING ME!"

...

...

...

That didn't just happen, did it? Unfortunately it was true, Axel was right there in front of everyone with amazing anger radiating off of him

"Shuuya?"

"NO! DON'T SHUUYA ME! YOU CALL ME GOUENJI GOT IT?! GOUENJI!"

The two angels flinched, Gouenji only ever did that when something was really really REALLY upsetting him, otherwise he wouldn't be so rude

"I HATE HOW WHEN EITHER OF YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG I HAVE TO SAY NO MATTER WHAT! AND YOU ACT AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT YOU DON'T OKAY?! WHENEVER I ASK YOU GUYS WHAT'S WRONG YOU NEVER TELL ME! OH BUT SUDDENLY THE OTHER ELDER SIBLING COMES ALONG AND YOU CAN SAY JUST ABOUT ANYTHING!"

Did Gouenji know about that? Did they really not know everything about Gouenji?

"I FEEL LIKE YOU DON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! WHAT DO I MEAN TO YOU TWO?! I HATE HOW MUCH YOU PRESSURE ME TO TELLING YOU WHAT'S TROUBLING ME AND YET I GET NOTHING IN RETURN! IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND SECRETS THEN I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL ME SHUUYA OR YOUR BROTHER!"

It was all silent after the confession, Axel was taking deep breathes to calm himself, Gazelle and Byron stared in shock, it... was... true... Everything Axel just shouted was true, but the last sentence did it, Gazelle and Byron started crying

"Shu-"

"Don't" Axel's voice was so threatening, it froze everyone's tracks

"G-Gouenji, how long h-have these things b-been on your mind?"

"The time I noticed, I was 4"

The two guilty angels sobbed, Axel had been hiding such things from them for ten whole years... And they didn't know a thing

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Ooh the next chapter is a flashback! After so long Axel has finally let out his anger and thoughts, I wonder how this will change the view of things**

 **Axel: -crying-**

 **Jude & Me: OMG AXEL WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!**

 **Axel: I-I didn't w-want to make Byron a-and Gazelle cry... I didn't want to hurt anyones feelings! -cries, sobs-**

 **Everyone: -Death glare me and go to comfort Axel-**

 **Jude: -hugging whispers in his ear strokes back- It's okay Axel, we know you could never hurt anyone's feelings**

 **Axel: -says nothing but nods and continues crying-**

 **Everyone: READERS KILL THE AUTHORESS!**

 **Me: AHHHHH HELP MEEEEEEH! PLEASE REVIEW! REMEMBER YOU CAN TYPE DOWN A SUMMARY IN THE REVIEWS WITH ANY SHIP YOU WANT AND I'LL TYPE IT FOR YOU! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SEE YA! DX**

 **Everyone: -still comforting the crying Hybrid-**

 **Sorerai averon: Sorry everyone**

 **Sorerai: Sorry**


	11. We Can't Trust You

**Me: YO MINNA! I JUST WANT TO MENTION THIS ONE VIEWER THAT I REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE**

 **Burn: Who is?**

 **Me: I don't know who they are in real life but it says their name is Alice... SO ALICE IF YOU'RE READING I WANT TO GIVE YOU A BIG THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO MANY CHAPTERS! YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE FAN!**

 **Burn: Don't let it get to your head...**

 **Me: At least let me thank her... Oh yeah, where is Axel?**

 **Burn: In his room, he's still quite upset about the last chapter and I don't think you should run into Jude anytime soon**

 **Me: -scared- I own nothing but my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners Enjoy minna**

 **~Beginning~**

 **~Flashback~**

Axel sighed, he was bullied again... from school children, he didn't understand, all he did was accidentally bump into them whilst trying to go in the little library, let's just say they didn't take it well

"Shuuya?"

Axel turned slightly to see two very concerned angels

"Yes...?"

"You seem quite upset about something is everything okay?"

Axel sighed again, of course, it was like this every single time he came back from school, he had 'mysteriously' gotten more bruises, but he never said how

"Yeah everything is fine"

The two older angels however didn't buy it, they knew someone was hurting Shuuya and they would find out who

"Shuuya, tell us"

Shuuya flinched, when Suzuno used that tone it meant he had to say whatever was needed to be said

"I-I just bumped into someone, that's all"

That wasn't a complete lie, sure more things happened but he did bump into someone

"Oh? And let me guess, you slammed your cheek to them whilst doing that and that's how you ended up getting that bruise"

Shuuya nodded slightly, he could hear a huff from Terumi

"Shuuya please tell us, we know there's more to it than that"

...

...

...

...

"I-I j-just bumped into the school b-bullies is all"

Suzuno and Terumi looked at each other with a knowing expression, they picked Shuuya up and took him to his room, placed him on the king sized bed and sat there in silence

"So" said Terumi after a while

"Mind telling us what happened after you bumped into the bullies?"

"I went to the library"

"Before that?"

"I walked to the library"

"Before that?"

"I was thinking that I should go to the library"

"Shuuya"

"Yes?"

"Answer me, right NOW"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"So..."

"They started hitting me"

"THEY WHAT?! TELL ME WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE SO I CAN SMOTHER THEM TO THE GROUND!"

"And then you wonder why I'm so hesitant to tell you" muttered Shuuya

"Sigh Thank you for telling us this Shuuya, we will inform the teachers about this"

"... sure..."

"Good now go do your homework"

"I don't have any homework, I did it at school"

"Well go and revise then, it's a good idea to always be prepared for anything the next day"

Shuuya was going to say that he already revised during school and wanted to go read his book, but one look from Suzuno told him everything he needed to know, he sighed in defeat and nodded his head

"Good boy, we'll see you later, bye!"

Terumi kissed the top of Shuuya's head and left, Suzuno just ruffled Shuuya's hair

"See ya later squirt"

Once both angels left the room Shuuya picked up his bag and tried to find anything that's worth revising

'They just don't know, it's not that easy to stop someone bullying you... If you tell someone that the bullies are, well, bullying and they get told off, they'll come back at you even worse than before'

 **~A few days later~**

Shuuya knew something was troubling Suzuno, but when he asked Suzuno just said "Don't worry squirt I'm fine, stop worrying so much" Oh how he wished he could say those exact words whenever they asked him what was wrong

After many failed attempts to get Suzuno to talk, he just gave up, however whilst he was heading to his room he heard two angels talking

'Odd' thought Shuuya

'It's time to go to bed and they should be sleeping by now, yet they're talking' Shuuya knew he shouldn't, it was rude and imperfect to listen in on someone else's conversation, but he couldn't help his curousity

"It just isn't fair!"

What wasn't fair?

"It's okay Suzuno, your time is almost up"

Wait what? Is Suzuno dying?!

"Yeah almost, I still have a few more years to go"

For what exactly?!

"Bet you can't wait"

Oh I know someone who can't wait! ME!

"Ha! Yeah right! I don't want someone else in my life thank you very much!"

Someone else?

"Oh come on Suzuno, I know you want to~"

WHAT EXACTLY?!

"Hmph!... Terumi"

Gasp! Is he going to say?

"Yeah?"

Come on!

"Don't tell Shuuya any of this"

...

"Of course I wont, I'd have to be pretty dumb if I told Shuuya of all angels"

W-what does that mean?

"Yeah, I mean come on, it would be a terrible idea to tell Shuuya"

Why... is... it... terrible...?

"Haha! Can you imagine if we did tell him?"

...

"I know right? It'd be awful"

Shuuya couldn't take any more of it, but just before he ran off, he heard something he'd regret all his life

"We can't trust him"

Can't trust him

Can't trust him

Can't trust him

Shuuya was too far by now to hear anything else, he flung himself on his bed and cried his heart out not only did the not tell him anything, they keep invading his privacy even when he says no and yet their privacy is more important than his? Not only that but he heard it clear as day! They can't trust him! Since when?! That's it! One day he'll tell them about this, and he'll see just how much they would get affected! He doubted they'd even care... who would care about him anyway? He's just a worthless being in the world with no purpose... maybe if he just left this world, everyone would be happier... yeah... everyone would be happier

And that's the last thought Shuuya had before all he could see was darkness

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA- OW!**

 **Gazelle: HOW DARE YOU MAKE US SAY SUCH THINGS TO AXEL?!**

 **Axel: -cries-**

 **Byron: -comforts Axel whilst glaring at me-**

 **Me: ;-; ALICE SAVE MEH!**

 **Gazelle: I HIGHLY DOUBT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE WRITTEN SHE WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE!**

 **Me: ALICE PLEASE SAVE ME! I'LL WRITE WHATEVER STORY YOU WANT! ANY SHIP JUST WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SAVE MEH! DX**

 **Gazelle: AUTHORESS!**

 **Me: SEE YA! DX**


	12. The Royal Vampire

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Byron: Hey...**

 **Gazelle: ...**

 **Me: ...**

 **Byron: ...**

 **Gazelle: ...**

 **Me: ...So...**

 **Byron: ...**

 **Gazelle: ...**

 **Me: Nice weather we're having...**

 **Byron: ...**

 **Gazelle: ...**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners...**

 **Byron: ...**

 **Gazelle: ...**

 **Me: ...Yeah...**

 **~Beginning~**

'No' thought Byron

'It's not like that...'

"You heard wrong Gouenji" said Gazelle, a shadow cast upon him hiding his upper face

"That's not what happened"

"Oh really? Then please tell me the truth! Oh! Wait, you won't because you don't trust me!"

"WE DO TRUST YOU GOUENJI!"

"..."

"IT'S JUST THAT WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE BY OUR SIDE IF WE TOLD YOU WHAT WAS WRONG! YOU WOULDN'T CARE FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"..."

"EVERY TIME I SAY WHAT'S WRONG YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!"

"YOU'RE OUR LITTLE BROTHER GOUENJI!"

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!"

...

...

...

...

"We're... not... brothers..."

That was the last thing Gouenji said before collapsing, luckily Kidou managed to catch him in time

"GOUENJI!"

Everyone surrounded the 'fallen' angel **(No pun intended -.-')**

"Gouenji! Wake up!"

He didn't know why, but Kidou suddenly felt anger towards Byron and Gazelle, but... The anger wasn't his... It was Gouenji's

"Oh my God is he alright?!

Kidou glared at them furiously, gritting his teeth

"Oh so now you suddenly care?!"

"What?"

"You heard me! You can't trust Shuuya at all!"

"It's not like that! If you just let us speak! We-"

"SHUT IT!"

"..."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! JUST LEAVE!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Fine..."

The two angels silently left, not another word was spoken, they all sat there in silence, wondering if what they just saw and heard was real

They all slowly turned their heads towards Kidou, who seemed just as, if not more shocked than them

"Jude... Why did you say that...?"

"I-I don't know..."

That's all Kidou could say, why? He didn't want to say that, so why?

"Let's all just go help Gouenji, if we get his fever to break, it will be one less thing we have to worry about" said Fidio looking at all the players and mythicals

"Yeah..."

Kidou picked Gouenji up and walked to the guest room

 **~Time skip~**

"Gah! Why isn't the fever breaking?!"

"I don't know we've tried everything we could possibly think of"

Someone fidgeted once again then opened his mouth

"I'm a royal Vampire, let me help"

Everyone turned to see

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HIROTO?!"

The redhead nodded

"Let me"

After a bit of hesitation, Kidou let Hiroto go near Gouenji

A black mist surrounded Hiroto as he 'glowed' black, when the glow subsided Hiroto had alien style hair, a black cape and was wearing a tuxedo

Hiroto picked Gouenji up so he was in a sitting position, holding onto his waist to make sure Gouenji doesn't fall

The Royal Vampire put his fangs on Gouenji's neck and started sucking

'I have sucked a lot of blood off of people before, but this is by far the tastiest blood ever, probably because Gouenji is a Hybrid'

Gouenji's blood turned purple and he held onto Hiroto, tightly **(Or weakly as Gouenji is still feverish)** gripping his shirt

'That's enough blood, thank Satan it's not the full moon, Gouenji and I would be in trouble'

The Vampire's fangs left the neck, Hiroto started licking the Hybrids neck, healing it with his saliva, that action made Gouenji moan slightly, Kidou didn't like that, he didn't like it one bit

"Okay, after a few hours Gouenji should be fully healed"

"Good, now don't ever touch him like that again" said Kidou holding the peacefully sleeping Hybrid possessively and protectively

"Not planning to my human friend"

Midorikawa grinned from ear to ear

"YOU HAVE A DRACULA ACCENT XD"

"So what if I do?"

"THAT IS SO AWESOME HIROTO-KUN!"

"K-KUN?!"

Midorikawa nodded repeatedly

"Hai!"

"Can you guys please stop shouting?" said Kidou, glaring at he two

"Sorry! Oops! SORRY! N-no! I mean! Gah! Sorry!"

Everyone laughed at the poor midfielder

"So... when will we look for Byron and Gazelle?"

There was silence as soon as those words left Nathan's mouth

"OW!"

Nathan rubbed the back of his head where Burn whacked him

"Way to ruin the mood!"

"Well I'm sorry! But it looks like I'm the only one who is currently worrying for them!"

"That's not true!"

"Well why aren't any of us looking for them?!"

"Because we had to make sure Gouenji was okay!"

"Alright but some of us could stay here wile others looked for the two angels!"

"This is a Hybrid we're taking care of here! Don't you know what would happen if Gouenji died?!"

"No because you and Hiroto never told me!"

"Well let me just tell you this! If Gouenji dies we have no chance of finding the others safe and sound!"

"I'LL LOOK FOR THEM!"

Before anyone could register what happened a rush of wind and a figure flew passed them, they later found out who it was

"GOUENJI!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Yo minna! I just wanted to say... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK HELPING MY LITTLE BROTHER WITH HIS HOMEWORK AND TRYING TO DO MY GREEK HOMEWORK FROM THE GREEK SCHOOL I GO TO! DX**

 **Axel: 'sniff' Why are you giving Terumi and Suzuno so much pain? 'cries'**

 **Me: OMG AXEL PLEASE DON'T CRY!**

 **Jude: You really are testing my patience aren't you?**

 **Me: HALP MEH ALICE FLORA ANYONE!**

 **Alice: I'd save you, but I'm watching this movie at the moment and I want no interruptions -eats popcorn-**

 **Flora: -watching the same movie and eating popcorn-**

 **Me: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! I'M GOING TO DIE!**

 **Alice: Sh! This is the best part!**

 **Flora: Do you think we should actually help her?**

 **Alice: -looks behind her and sees me being chased by an angry Jude-**

 **Flora: -looks behind her and sees the same thing-**

 **Me: GUYS YOU NEED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING STORIES!**

 **Alice: -looks at Flora-**

 **Flora: -looks at Alice-**

 **They both shrug and go back to the movie**

 **Me: GUYS DX**

 **Alice & Flora: SEE YA XD**

 **Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

 **Hope the two of you don't mind me using your characters, tell me in the reviews and if you want me to keep you here, tell me your personality only! No extra info about yourselves age, school, full name etc okay? XD I'll add you to as many chapters as possible! SEE YA! XD**


	13. Is there a Way Out?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: Hey there!**

 **Flora: -smiles sweetly- Hello!**

 **Me: So you two will be staying with me for the rest of the chapters!**

 **Alice: WOOHOO**

 **Flora: Yay!**

 **Me: I was going to ask you which character you like the most in my story... But... you should write it in the reviews, because I have no idea!**

 **Alice & Flora: -sweatdrop-**

 **Me: ENJOY MINNA!**

 **Alice: HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **Flora: Enjoy!**

 **Me: All characters belong to their rightful owners, I own nothing except my OCs! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Just keep on flying! Ignore the sickness! Just fly!

'How could I say something like that?! I feel so horrible!'

Gouenji had absolutely no idea where Terumi and Suzuno were, but his pointy angelic ears allowed him to hear things much better than humans

"Terumi! Suzuno!"

I have to find them! I have to!

 **~What was happening during the time Gouenji was in bed?~**

The two just walked ahead, they didn't know where, they really didn't care **(Alice: Ooh! That rhymed!)** they would go anywhere, as long as they didn't have to hear those words, see such betrayal, pain, hurt, those emotions didn't fit any angel at all, especially not Hybrids

"AAAAAHHH!" Gazelle screamed punching a tree full force, making it break in half and collapse, the power of the punch caused a few other trees to fall as well, Byron sighed

"That tree never did anything to you" said Byron, not even shocked at Gazelle's strength and power

"I can't believe this! Gouenji of all angels! Why him?!"

"He didn't know Suzuno, he was younger than us, he wouldn't understand"

"He was younger by 4 years Terumi!"

"And how old were we? 8, 8 years old Suzuno"

"HOW ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO CALMLY?! GOUENJI DOESN'T TRUST US ANYMORE AND YOU'RE TAKING IT LIKE IT'S JUST SOME SMALL ARGUMENT!"

Before Gazelle knew what happened, he was punched and crashed into another tree **(Flora: You really are against trees today Authoress-chan -.-')**

"I DO CARE!"

Tears ran down Byron's face, he was in angel form, giving him a boost of power, though he may not show it, Byron too is a skilled fighter

"I TRUST GOUENJI JUST AS MUCH AS YOU! HE TRUSTED ME! BUT NOW HE DOESN'T! I ALSO FEEL FURIOUS BUT I KNOW THAT BOTH OF US DON'T NEED AN EXTRA ARGUMENT SO WE ALL LOSE TRUST TOWARDS EACH OTHER!"

Gazelle bit his lip and looked away, it was true, they needed each other right now, why does he never think of anyone else's feelings?

'Because of that day' said a tiny voice in his head

Gazelle opened his mouth

 _Everywhere I turn_

 _I hurt someone_

 _But there's nothing I can say_

 _To change the things I've done_

Byron gasped, he looked at Gazelle who is now in angel form, he knew this song, the lyrics described their situation well, Byron continued

 _Of all the things I've hid from you_

 _I cannot hide the shame_

 _And I pray someone_

 _Something will come_

 _To take away the pain_

The two angels fly to the centre of the clearing, over a lake dancing gracefully and beautifully

Gazelle & Byron:

 _There's no way out_

 _Of this dark place_

 _No hope_

 _No future_

 _I know I can't be free_

Byron:

 _But I can't see another way_

Gazelle:

 _I can't face another day_

Gouenji couldn't believe it, why were they singing this?

Byron:

 _Tell me where_

 _Did I go wrong?_

No where!

Gazelle:

 _Everyone I loved_

 _They're all gone_

No they're not!

 _I'd do everything so differently_

Byron:

 _But I can't turn back the time_

 _There's no shelter_

 _From the storm inside of me_

Gazelle & Byron:

 _There's no way out_

 _Of this dark place_

 _No hope_

 _No future_

 _I know I can't be free_

All those words were lies! This isn't something they should be singing!

Byron:

 _But I can't see another way_

There is another way!

 _Gazelle_

 _I can't face another day_

Gouenji couldn't take it anymore, he spread his wings and rapidly flew to the other two, hugging them shouting apologies

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say all those things! None of my words were true! There is another way! And you will face another day! I forgive you! I trust you! I LOVE YOU!"

It was silent for a while, Gazelle continued

 _Can't believe_

 _The words I hear_

 **Tears falling**

Byron:

 _It's like an answer to a prayer_

 _When I look around I see_

 _This place_

 **Hands holding**

Gazelle:

 _This time_

 **Mouths smiling**

Axel:

 _This friend of mine_

 **Love appearing**

Gazelle:

 _I know it's hard_

 _But you found somehow_

 **Trust forming**

Byron:

 _To look into your heart_

 _And to forgive me now_

 **Friends Bonding**

Gazelle:

 _You've given me_

 _The strength to see_

 _Just where my journey ends_

 **Family reuniting**

Byron:

 _You've given me_

 _The strength to carry on_

 **Pain decreasing**

Axel, Byron & Gazelle:

 _I see the path_

 _From this dark place_

 _I see my future_

 **Laughter erupting**

Gazelle:

 _And your forgiveness_

 _Has set me free_

 **Voices singing**

Byron:

 _Oh and I can see another way_

 **Bodies dancing**

Gazelle:

 _I can face another day yeah!_

 **And most importantly**

Axel, Byron & Gazelle:

 _I can see the path_

 _I see the future_

 _I see the path_

 _From this dark place_

 _I see my future (2x)_

 **Angels Forgiving**

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: IT WAS AWESOME**

 **Flora: It was lovely Authoress-chan**

 **Me: It's nice to have people actually liking your work, with you here I wont have to put up with those guys alone! -point at IE cast-**

 **IE cast: HEY!**

 **Axel: You really are a good writer Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Why thank you Axel! -Looks at IE cast- WHY CAN'T THE REST OF YOU BE LIKE HIM?!**

 **Flora: Calm down Authoress-chan!**

 **Alice: Hmm - looks closely at Flora-**

 **Flora: What?**

 **Alice: Are you always this calm?**

 **Flora: Well yes, usually -One of Flora's friends come out of nowhere-**

 **Flora friend 1: CAREFUL WITH THAT ONE! IT HAS A TEMPER!**

 **Flora: -Blushes like crazy from embarrassment-**

 **Alice: Woah! You have a temper?! I'll have to try and make you angry one day! You being furious is a sight to see**

 **Me: Where did you come from?! -Hits Flora friend 1 with huge hammer and sends them flying- SEE YA! XD**

 **Flora: Goodbye everyone!**

 **Alice: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. Enter The New Mythicals

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Me: I have surprise for you guys so I hope you're ready!**

 **Flora: Really?**

 **Alice: OOH WHAT'S THE SURPRISE?!**

 **Me: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?**

 **Alice: GOD I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT! -anime tears-**

 **Me: Me too! -anime tears-**

 **Flora: -Looks at them weirdly- The Authoress owns nothing but her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Me: ENJOY MINNA! XD**

 **~Beginning~**

The silence was comforting, the angels stayed there and breathed in the forest scent

"Korge satte Shuuya" said Suzuno in the melodic language, hugging his younger brother

"Ina osute des ona cor shered bu korgette satte!" said Shuuya, pouting slightly

"Burru-"

"Kouro! Ina osute des ona cor sared warren arneto boroks anemaro!"

"... Shuuya"

Shuuya smiled sheepishly

"We don't need to get into another argument, we should head back-"

"I swear I heard singing over here!"

"Are you sure?"

"How could you have not heard it? It was beautiful!"

"Well sorry!"

"Come on! It's over here I swear!"

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for Japan's area?"

"We can look later! We need to find the singer!"

The angels looked at each other worriedly, they quickly changed back into human form, and just in time too, two girls entered the clearing

...

...

...

...

...

"And the singers are 3 boys!"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" muttered one of them

"Oh quiet you!"

"What?"

"Yo guys!"

Shuuya quickly got up and went over to them

"Hello! What are your names?"

"Axel! You can't just do that!"

One of them smiled sweetly

"Oh it's okay, my name's Flora"

"And my name is Alice!"

...

...

...

...

...

 **(Alice & Flora: WAIT WHAT?!)**

"Nice to meet you! My name's Axel, these here are Byron and Gazelle"

The two angels nodded their heads

"Hey there"

"Yo!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well we were trying to find the Inazuma Japan area, but we got a bit lost... Can you help us?" asked Flora, Axel immediately nodded his head

"Yes! I'm in the Inazuma Eleven football team actually, of course I'll take you guys there!"

"THANKS MAN!" shouted Alice giving them a thumbs up

"Oh but first we need to go to Italy's area, we have to sort something out, but you're welcome to follow if you want, just don't talk much alright?" said Gazelle, not showing any emotion aside from a slight annoyance

The girls eagerly nodded their heads, happy to get help from the not so strangers

Byron was getting slightly suspicious of the girls

'I'm sensing energy off of them... could it be that they are... mythicals?' thought Byron

 **~Let's see what Jude and the others are doing~**

"Where are they?!"

"Calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?! SHUUYA IS MISSING!"

"Well shouting won't get us anywhere!"

"Sigh... Fine! Just..."

"We know Jude, we're worried too, Byron and Gazelle are also out there and we don't even know if Axel has actually found them, who mind you has a fever!"

"Well, not exactly" said Hiroto, Nathan and Jude stopped arguing and looked at him

"You see because the warm blood is out of his system, his fever is gone, but~"

"But what?!"

"Well, he will get dizzy spells for a bit, which is why I wanted him to stay in bed..."

They all looked at Jude

"Don't look at me! How was I suppose to know Shuuya would make a... fly for it!"

"You should have been holding on to him!"

"I was! Don't you know how strong a Hybrid can be? It would be impossible to hold him down!"

"At least make sure he's asleep!"

"STOP ARGUING!" shouted Nathan

...

...

...

...

...

"sigh Look, like Hiroto said we won't get anywhere by arguing! No-one is at fault because none of us knew Axel would fly away okay? Now the reason we aren't looking for him is because we know they can find each other, in fact they're probably talking to each other right now!"

"Okay that's fine! But remember that Axel isn't going to feel well soon, he isn't fully healed"

"So what now?"

...

...

...

...

...

"YO GUYS!"

"Hello!"

"Hi"

"Yo"

"Kon' nichiwa minna!"

...

...

...

"AFURO!" "AISU!" "SHUUYA!"

Jude ran forward and hugged Shuuya tightly

"Thank God you're alright!"

Burn was going to run and hug Gazelle but stopped himself

'Why would I care about Gazelle so suddenly? We're rivals aren't we?'

Nathan was going to do the same thing to Byron

'Why would I do that to Byron?! We barely even know each other!'

"Um, who are you?"

Everyone turned to face the two girls who were standing at the doorway, then Fudou said something he might've regretted

"Oh, new mythicals? Why didn't you say so?"

...

...

...

...

...

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Fudou was confused for a while

"Wait so you guys didn't know?"

"Well I had my suspicions but I wasn't entirely sure" said Byron, looking at the floor in slight embarrassment

"So what mythical creatures are you two?"

Alice and Flora looked at each other then back at the Italy and Japan team, and opened their mouths

"We're..."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: HOLY WACKA MOLY! I'M A MYTHICAL CREATURE! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I'M IN YOUR STORY?!**

 **Flora: This was a lovely surprise Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Alice: So what mythical creatures are we?**

 **Me: Ah! That's up to you to decide, you guys can be anything except a Hybrid angel, you can even make up your own creature! Let me tell you what you'll need to do**

 **1) Tell me what your mythical creature is, you can be anything but a Hybrid angel, you can also make up your own creature**

 **2) If you do make up your own creature you need to give me info on them, natural habitats, names, abilities, powers, appearances like extra parts for example wings, pointy ears, tail etc**

 **3) Tell me what your character looks like, remember you two, no personal information school, age, full name etc**

 **4) You can pick a character to end up with because I'm planning on writing a sequel to this, but not one that will be in a relationship Burn, Gazelle, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Axel, Jude, Byron, Nathan, Shawn, Kevin okay? any other character is fine, be it male or female**

 **5) I'll need some backstories guys!**

 **6) If by any chance you pick a mythical and you can't be that because they'll be introduced in the sequel and not this story, then I'll tell you in another chapter what you can be**

 **7) Dear readers, this isn't only for Flora and Alice, others can join in too, just follow the rules and I'll see what I can do**

 **Me: I think that's everything, though I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well**

 **Korge satte Shuuya: Thank you Axel**

 **Ina osute des ona cor shered bu korgette satte: I am the one who should be thanking you**

 **Burru: But**

 **Kouro! Ina osute des ona cor sarred warren arneto boroks anemaro: No! I am the one who said we aren't brothers anymore**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary with any ship you want, SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye!**


	15. Aren't you suppose to be dead?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: YOOHOO!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: So Alice, you've already decided?**

 **Alice: Yup!**

 **Me: Hmm, an angel that can heal with a simple touch... Those remind me of the medical fairies...**

 **Alice: Medical fairies?**

 **Me: Oops! Did I say that out loud? XD Anyway! Hmm, hang on.. I'll think of a name...**

 **Flora: Why can't she be a guardian?**

 **Me: Well, I guess it would make sense, but Guardian angels can't heal... Okay I know what your name will be, what about you Flora?**

 **Flora: Kitsune!**

 **Me: AWWWW! THAT'S ADORABLE!**

 **Flora: Thank you!**

 **Alice: That's cool!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners, and guys, remember chapter Is there a way out? The song the angels sung was No Way Out, well... I DON'T OWN IT! IT BELONGS TO PHILL COLLINS! Okay? Okay!**

 **~Beginning~**

"I'm an angel!"

Gouenji gasped and immediately ran to the said angel

"You're an angel!? What kind!?"

The girl smirked slightly and laughed a bit

"I'm a Healing Angel!"

"Ooh!"

Alice flipped her blonde hair to the side

"Yeah, I can heal wounds, but not sicknesses, leave that job to the medical fairies!"

"That is so amazing!"

'She's so cute!' thought Toramaru and Endou, they looked at each other and glared as if they knew what the other was thinking

"What about you?" asked Shawn looking at the silver haired girl, the girl suddenly became a stuttering mess

"W-what? I-I'm not a m-mythical!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yes! Definitely!"

"If you say so"

Shawn knew this girl was a mythical, he could sense the light energy inside of her

Shawn suddenly felt a headache coming, it was getting more intense by the second

'What's going on?!'

Shawn screamed and everyone shouted "SHAWN!" and felt something, or someone leave his body

"A-Atsuya?"

Then... Darkness

 **~Time Skip~**

"I didn't mean to scare him!"

"Well next time you try to shock everyone with your 'amazing' entrance, WARN SHAWN!"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told him, OW!"

"Idiot! It clearly hurt him!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WOULD HURT?!"

"YOU WERE IN HIM FOR SO LONG AND THEN 'SOUL' YOU SUDDENLY LEAVES?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT?!"

"EVERYONE JUST STAY SILENT!"

"...!"

"S-Shuuya?"

'Inhale' 'Exhale' "Okay, we have to be quiet, whatever you did Atsuya, it clearly gave Shawn a headache! We need to stay silent"

-Whispers- "Jude your boyfriend's kind of cute when he's angry, OW!"

"ATSUYA!"

Shawn finally started waking from the dreadful headache, he wondered if what he saw could be a dream

"Hey bro, how are ya?" whispered a gentle voice, though it was a bit on the rough side, Shawn looked to his right and screamed, which caused Atsuya to scream, which made Shawn scream more, which made Atsuya scream more, then Shawn grabbed a pillow and threw it at his supposedly dead brother

"HEY! THAT'S NOT A WAY TO WELCOME YOUR BROTHER!"

"I THINK IT'S FAIRLY APPROPRIATE SEEING AS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR SO LONG!"

"WELL DON'T HIT ME FOR IT! I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD TOO UNTIL SHE CAME HERE!"

"...Who?"

"That girl over there! The one with the silver hair!"

Said girl looked confused for a while and pointed at herself

"Me?"

"Yes you! Is there any other female here with silver hair?!"

"You don't have to shout..."

For some reason, Atsuya had this urge to hug the girl and say he was sorry and everything will be alright, but that would look weird so he resisted

"Tch!"

"Wow Shawn! Your brother has absolutely no manners at all!"

"Well excuse me for being a werewolf!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"Atsuya..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you realise what you just said?"

"Well excuse me for being a... oh! Oh..."

"Yeah... Oh..."

Atsuya shrugged and glowed, when the glow left Atsuya had become a wolf, who was clearly the aggressive type, he had yellow eyes and the same colour fur as his hair, he howled and barked at Shawn

"sigh Might as well"

Shawn also started to glow and became a silver wolf with blue eyes

"That is so cool!" said Gouenji petting the two wolfs, who seemed to like the Hybrid a lot more

Flora looked at he pink wolf and resisted her strangely strong urge to pet it hug it kiss it **(What?)**

Hiroto, who was still in Royal Vampire form, hissed at the two wolfs, who growled back

The three creatures would start a fight, if it weren't for the fact that Kevin took hold of Shawn, Flora took hold of Atsuya and Midorikawa took hold of Hiroto **(Me: Coincidence much? ;))**

"Calm down you guys!"

However the mythicals still tried to get at each others throats, until they heard a beautiful voice

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows_

It felt as though it could be continued but Gouenji stopped the song there, his eyes were completely white and his body had this serene glow, but it left as soon as Gouenji stopped the song, he smiled

"Come on now, no fighting, we have guests here" he said as he looked at the two new guests

"You have a beautiful voice Shuuya, you should use it more, it seems only your voice can stop any fight" said Terumi, thinking back at old times

"Well, he _is_ a Hybrid after all" said Suzuno forgetting that Alice was there

Alice stood there, frozen shock then laughed, thought it seemed forced

"Hahaha! A Hybrid? That's the best joke I've heard in a while! So Gouenji, what kind of angel are you actually?"

All Alice got however was silence

"Y-you mean, he's actually a-a-a H-Hybrid?"

Nods

Alice felt numb for a while, they were still alive? There is hope for Heaven now!

Alice smiled crazily and ran to Gouenji taking both of his hands

"OMG I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD RESPECT YOU MORE SHOULDN'T I?! YOU ARE A KING NOW!"

"What?"

"EVERY ANGEL DEMON DEVIL WEREWOLF ANYTHING WILL BOW DOWN TO THE STRONGEST CREATURE IN THE WORLD! YOU GOUENJI!" Alice put a knee to the floor, whilst still holding Gouenji's hand in hers, looking like Alice was going to propose

"YOU WILL RULE OVER HEAVEN ONE DAY! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

"Eh?"

Alice then lets go of Gouenji's hands and stands up smiling with her tongue sticking out to the side

"I'm just kidding Gouenji-san!"

"Oh okay Arisu-chan!"

"Oh yeah! I just remembered!"

"What is it Shuuya?" asked Terumi tilting his head

"You two wanted to go to Japan's area right?"

...

...

...

...

...

"OH YEAH! OMG WE HAVE TO HURRY! GOUENJI TAKE US THERE!"

"Okay! Follow me!"

Gouenji then grinned mischievously

"If you're fast enough~!"

Alice knew what that meant, Gouenji was challenging her to a race, true she was a really fast angel, but against a Hybrid? That's like going up against a baby Speed Demon! Still, who was she to not accept a challenge?

"You're on!"

The two quickly flew out of the room and into the sky, leaving the others baffled

"So... Can someone help me?" asked Flora looking at the remaining mythical creatures, Atsuya ran to the girl and bent down slightly, showing that he would give her a ride

"Thank you Atsuya-kun!"

The wolf howled and left with Flora

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we should head back to Japan's area and thank you for helping us, we're not sure if Gouenji would have managed, also.. can you keep this between us?"

"Sure Jude"

"Thanks, well we're off, see ya!"

"Bye!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: IT WAS AWESOME! I'M HAVING A RACE WITH GOUENJI-SAN! EEEEEE!**

 **Flora: -Blushing from the fact that she was riding on Atsuya's back- I-it was lovely...**

 **Me: Aww! Flora is blushing! That's so cute!**

 **Flora: Q-quiet! -blushing even more-**

 **Me & Alice: Awww**

 **Flora: -Turns away-**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary of a story with ANY ship you want, Alice and Flora should write one too, it'll be a one-shot obviously, just tell me what you want the one-shot to be like, what ships, and who is The dominant in the relationship**

 **Flora & Alice: -Imagining scenarios in their heads with their favourite couples-**

 **Me: I'll take that as a yes, can't wait, because honestly I can't think of any one-shots or side stories... SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice: See you later alligator!**

 **Flora: Goodbye!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye minna!**


	16. Brothers

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Okay guys before I start... FLORA I'M SOOOO SOOOO SOOOORRYYYYY!**

 **Flora: For what?**

 **Me: I won't make your character able to fly...**

 **Flora: Aw, why not?**

 **Me: I just think I shouldn't make you fly because you would get a bit over powered, Axel doesn't count, he has to be overpowered, but... you know... Sorry, I would but your powers and abilities are just a wee bit too powerful**

 **Flora: Okay...**

 **Me: And Alice thank you thank you thank you! Much to my annoyance not many people ship these two, and even less ship Axel being the submissive... Actually, I don't think anyone likes Axel being submissive except us... ;-;**

 **Alice: Why isn't it a popular ship?**

 **Me: That's what I was wondering and thought about it for a while, I think it's because people mainly ship Fubuki x Gouenji... So not many people really pay attention to these two... WHY?! IT MAKES SENSE FOR THEM TO BE TOGETHER! Actually I found this story on Fanfiction called The pianist and the drummer or something like that, it contained Nathan x Mark and Axel x Jude BUT Jude wasn't the dominant in the relationship... Oh well, PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO LIKE UKE AXEL X SEME JUDE I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **~Beginning~**

My God! This boy was a Hybrid alright! Alice was using all her wing strength just to be able to catch up, Axel looked like he was having a fly in the park

"Come on Arisu-chan! Surely you can fly faster than that!"

Alice scowled and flapped her wings harder, going slightly faster, but not fast enough

"Hehe! And I thought you would prove to be a challenge~!"

The Healer got angry, really REALLY angry

"UGH!"

Alice swore this was the fastest she'd ever been, she _had_ to get Gouenji to train her in speed, Gouenji managed to get to the Inazuma Japan building first with ease

"I win~!"

"Aw man!"

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll win next time!"

Alice just gave the Hybrid this 'Seriously?...' look, she highly doubted she would win against a Hybrid, but any other angel, definitely

"That was an excellent race you two!"

The two angels turn to see Flora on Atsuya's back, with Shawn close behind

"So why did you want to be in the Japan area?" asked the curious Hybrid, cutely tilting his head

"Well actually we were called here to become Inazuma Eleven managers!"

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?! REALLY! THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Heh! Why thank you!"

"You do realise you're talking to the ace striker who happens to be a Hybrid, and you think being a manager is cooler?" Said Flora cheekily

...

...

...

...

...

Alice went to a corner, a shadow surrounding her as she drew circles in the ground

"At least let me enjoy the moment..."

Atsuya just bent his legs again letting Flora get off

"Thank you for giving me a ride Atsuya-kun" said Flora giving Atsuya a small sweet and cute smile

Atsuya was glad he was in wolf form at that moment, he would have been as red as a tomato

"Whatever"

"You sooooo like her~"

"SHUT UP SHIROU!"

"But it's true~"

"I swear if you don't shut up right now I will tell everyone you like Kevin!"

...

...

...

...

...

"You... Wouldn't... Dare..."

"Oh I would!"

"Fine! I'll just shut up then!"

Those who didn't speak wolf had a hard time understanding what was going on

"Aw, Fubuki-san! I didn't know you had a crush!"

That's when Fubuki remembered, Gouenji is a Hybrid, so he understands any animal language

"Please Gouenji don't tell anyone..."

"My lips are sealed"

"Aw, surely they have room for Kidou" said Atsuya who was now in human form, grinning like a maniac and laughing his head off

Gouenji however didn't understand, the others sure did though, and they were blushing like mad men/women

"What do you mean?"

"You know... um, surely Kidou's tongue has roo-"

"Shh! I'd rather have Gouenji keep his innocence!"

"Huh?"

Gouenji became more confused by the second

"Are you the new managers?"

They all turned to see

"Couch Kudou!"

"Yes we are!"

"We thank you very much again!"

"It's quite alright, are the others still on their way here?"

"WE MADE IT!"

Mark was out of breath from running that much, he hadn't stopped, he needed to see Alice again

"Hey Mark!"

"H-hey Alice!"

"ALICE!"

"Hey Toramaru!"

"H-hi!"

"We're finally here, geez humans run out of breath so quickly"

"How would you know Fudou? You have no air to breath, you're just an empty soul!"

"SUZUNO! STOP BEING SO MEAN!"

"Whatever!"

"Coach Kudou!"

All the team members bowed respectively

"Let's go inside everyone"

 **~Inside the Inazuma Building!~**

"Everyone I'd like you to meet, Alice and Flora, the new managers"

"WHAT?!"

"Hello minna! I'll do my best to please everyone! Thank you for having me!"

"Yo minna! I'm Alice! Awesome to be here I must say! I'll be cheering for you guys!"

'Alice...'

'Flora...'

Shawn put his hand up

"Yes Shawn?"

"Erm, we have had a slight problem recently, it's these guys" he said pointing at Atsuya, Suzuno, Terumi and Burn

"What about it?"

"Erm, will they stay here or go back home?"

'Please don't send Atsuya home! Please don't send Atsuya home!' thought Shawn, not wanting his brother to leave him

"Well obviously they will enter the World Tournament"

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"Is it even allowed to do that? I mean... now there are way more players... So they can't even be benched"

"The rules have changed Shawn, you can enter more players now, and we have just the right amount"

"R-really? YES! WE CAN SPEND TIME TOGETHER AS BROTHERS NOW ATSUYA!"

"It's been a while since we spend time together, sure"

"YES! COME ON! WE HAVE A LOT OF BROTHERLY THINGS TO DO!"

Shawn grabbed Atsuya's arm and ran out of the room excitedly

"Aw, that's cute" said Alice

'She should be saying that to me!' thought Mark and Toramaru

Hiroto looked at where Shawn left with Atsuya, then at Gouenji who was talking to Afuro and Aisu, then he looked at a certain bluette and red head

'We should be like that... Like brothers'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: AWESOME LIKE USUAL!**

 **Flora: It was lovely Authoress-chan, I can't wait to read more!**

 **Me: THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW! I FEEL SO LOVED!**

 **Alice: Who is the bluette and red head?**

 **Me: I think it's pretty easy to guess but I won't say anything, just in case**

 **Flora: Remember when you said you would write a sequel?**

 **Me: Yeah?**

 **Flora: Will Alice and I be in it, and when are you planning on writing it?**

 **Me: Of course you and Alice will be in it! And the time I'm planning on writing it... well, after I finish this story**

 **Alice: WHAT?! THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER!**

 **Me: Geez... You must understand that I can't just start writing a sequel without finishing the first story! Besides I have other stories I should be focusing on too! Angels and Fangs along with Burns Pizzeria! Please just be patient until then!**

 **Alice & Flora: Okay...**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember, in the reviews you can write down a summary for a story with ANY ship you want! And I'll try to type it for you! You also have to write who is dominant an who is submissive, these will be one-shots only, unless you're absolutely DYING to see a full story, then fine okay? Okay! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: GOODBYE MINNA!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	17. A Tail?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Minna I'm soooooo sooorrryyyyyy I haven't updated in like AGES**

 **Alice: Why did you take so loooooong? ;-;**

 **Flora: I may be patient but I can't handle the tension**

 **Me: Well the main reason is that I didn't know how to continue which mind you REALLY ANNOYED ME! I'm also very busy with school work, drum practice and other things**

 **Alice: You play drums?**

 **Flora: What grade are you?**

 **Me: Yes I play drums, I'm not a grade yet, I only started about a year ago, so, yeah**

 **Alice: Well, don't disappoint us for this long wait**

 **Flora: Please don't...**

 **Me: Don't worry you two! I can 100% guaranty that this will be an awesome chapter! I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Hiroto walked around the forest, he sighed, how long had he been walking in silence? 20 minutes? Around there

He looked around and saw that he was near a cliff with a waterfall, he had the urge to jump off, not because he wanted to die, he wanted to fly, like a real Vampire

"Why don't I have the ability to transform into a bat yet..." he muttered, but that wasn't what was bugging him, he had two younger brothers, but they never told anyone, neither had he, he was jealous of Fubuki and Gouenji, they could spend time with their brothers because they aren't keeping it a secret anymore, but he wanted everyone else to know who his brothers were so that he could freely spend time with them, without it looking too weird

"Hiroto-kun!"

Hiroto turned around to face Midorikawa, who was out of breath

"Yes?"

"I was looking all over for you! 'pant' Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"..."

The Vampire looked away, his face solemn, then walked off

"Hiroto! Don't ignore me!"

"Just go home Midorikawa..."

Midorikawa puffed out his cheeks with anger, how dare this Vampire ignore him!

"Hiroto I swear to god if you keep ignoring me you'll!... erm... uh, w-wish you were never born!"

"Wow, was that meant to be threatening?"

"Hiroto!"

"sigh I'm not in the mood Midorikawa, just go home"

"I won't go home until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong" said Hiroto trying to stay calm, but Midorikawa could sense the anger seething through him a mile away

"Hiroto! Don't lie to me! What happened to us trusting each other with everything?! Am I not a trustworthy friend to you anymore?!"

"SHUT UP MIDORIKAWA!"

Midorikawa was shocked, never once had Hiroto shouted at him like that, much less tell him to shut up, it hurt him deeply, his eyes stung as tears formed

Hiroto covered his mouth, shocked at what just came out of it, then looked at Midorikawa

"I-I... Have to go!"

Hiroto turned to run, not even caring where he was going, except he forgot one, tiny detail

He was heading towards the edge of the cliff

Once he realised where he was headed he tried to stop, so he wouldn't fall off, however he tripped as he did so, resulting in him having to hold on to the edge off the cliff for dear life

"Isn't this ironic" he muttered looking anywhere but down, he was a Vampire and yet he was going to die of heights?

Hiroto looked down and then wished he never did, he was high up alright! Hiroto froze, was he scared of heights? Yup, most likely, he was loosing his grip and would've fallen, if it weren't for a hand to catch his

"Hold on Hiroto!"

The Vampire looked up to see who his saviour was, which was obviously none other than Midorikawa, who still had tears in his eyes

"Don't worry Hiroto! I'll pull you up!"

"You aren't strong enough Midorikawa! Just let go!"

"Never! I'll never let you go Hiroto! I love you too much for that!"

'Love? Did he just say he loved me?'

Midorikawa kept on trying to pull Hiroto up, without much success, then an idea came in his head

"Hiroto, we're both going to jump off okay?"

"Uh, What?"

"Don't worry, trust me on this, neither of us will die, okay?"

"When someone else says it it suddenly feels a lot more terrifying to jump... Besides, I just discovered I'm scared of heights!"

"A vampire scared off heights?"

...

...

...

...

...

Midorikawa burst out laughing, Hiroto just gave him this 'Wut?' look

"Why are you laughing?!"

"S-s-s-so-o-orry-y-y! I-I can't h-h-help it HAHAHAHA!"

"Midorikawa!"

"Sorry sorry, I'm serious..."

Hiroto smiled a little, even at the toughest situations Midorikawa still managed to get everyone to smile

"Are you ready?"

Hiroto inhaled deeply then exhaled and nodded

"3, 2, 1 JUMP!"

They were both falling

"Grab my hand Hiroto!"

Hiroto wasn't responding, he was far too sacred to, a memory flashed before his eyes, he was being thrown up in the air by someone, then caught into a hug, he smiled, he used to love climbing up high, what was he thinking? There was nothing to be afraid of, this was just another game, before he knew it he would get caught in the arms of the water, into a crushing hug

Midorikawa grabbed Hiroto's arm, then pulled him close, he could hear the Vampire's heartbeat, it brought him peace, just what he needed, he looked at the water, then prayed

'Please please, water just this once listen to me, not for me, for Hiroto'

"I CONTROL THEE! I SWIM IN THEE! I WILL ALWAYS LIVE WITH THEE! OH BLUE WATERS LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS! WATER SPHERE!"

Nothing happened for a while, so Midorikawa tried again

"I CONTROL THEE! I SWIM IN THEE! I WILL ALWAYS LIVE WITH THEE! OH BLUE WATERS LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS! WATER SPHERE!"

'Please work!'

Again nothing, Midorikawa kept shouting the same thing, until finally, his hand had the glow surrounding it, it was light blue, the water rippled and lifted, changing shape, into a sphere, making it a 'soft' landing for both of them

Hiroto had lost conscience, but just before he did, he swore he saw Midorikawa, different from before, wearing different clothes and accessories, but the main difference shocked Hiroto even more, so much he wasn't sure wether or not he was imagining it

'A... Tail?'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK!?**

 **Alice: NOOOO CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Flora: It was a lovely chapter Authoress-chan, it was nice to hear more from these two, as they were kept in the shadows for a while**

 **Me: Well I wanted it to be a surprise**

 **Alice: Well it definitely surprised me**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary for a story and I'll see if I can type it for you! Tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive! Alice and Flora I have a question for you**

 **Alice & Flora: Yes?**

 **Me: As you two will be in the sequel of my story, who do you want your daughter/son to be? Obviously some choices aren't available, like the Tsurugi brothers or Fei Rune, Alice for you I think Tenma would be a good choice, and if you do want Tenma to be your son, then Endou will be the father, okay?**

 **Alice: Sure, though I'll think about it**

 **Flora: If I'm with Atsuya... hmm I'm not sure, and not knowing who I can't pick worries me slightly**

 **Me: Don't worry! I'll try and figure something out**

 **Flora: Arigatou!**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: GOODBYE MINNA!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	18. A Mermaid And A Vampire! Do they match?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: I'M SO EXCITED! I GOT THE GAME INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONOS STONES WILDFIRE!**

 **Alice: COOL!**

 **Flora: That's nice!**

 **Me: HEEHEE! AND THE AXEL AND JUDE SCENE WHERE AXEL TELLS JUDE MARK IS STILL ALIVE MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **Alice: OMG YAAAAAAS**

 **Flora: That's great Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Thank you! I also can't wait for me to start the sequel! Flora, I've been thinking about it and I was wondering if you want Midori and Akane as your daughters**

 **Flora: I'll tell you in the reviews**

 **Me: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCs! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! ENJOY!**

 **~Beginning~**

Midorikawa swam faster towards the shore, he was trying to get an unconscious Hiroto to the shore, but he hasn't swam in AGES, so he had a bit of difficulty getting past the strong water currents

"Come on! Work you stupid tail!"

Midorikawa hated the fact that he was wearing such attire, it didn't fit what he was doing at all, he was wearing light green transparent sleeveless fabric, it opened midway, freely showing his tummy but covering his back, he was wearing this shirt that was meant for females to hide their chest, again, it wasn't covering his tummy he was wearing this golden tiara, it had a beautiful pearl in the centre, he was wearing a golden band on his right arm and a bracelet on his left wrist, his tail was green with light green fins

Midorikawa Ryuuji is a mermaid

He finally managed to get himself and Hiroto onto shore, but by then Midorikawa was too tired and ended up falling asleep onto the Vampire, but not before he took out all the water in Hiroto's lungs with his powers

After about half an hour of them sleeping Hiroto finally woke up, surprised to feel a bit of pressure on his chest, he looked down an saw Midorikawa peacefully sleeping, Hiroto thought that Midorikawa looked adorable, wether he was asleep or awake

'Wait... Adorable?'

Hiroto got more confused the more he thought about it, true, everyone thought Midorikawa was adorable, but not in _that_ way

'Maybe I should be thinking about the fact that Midorikawa is a mermaid'

...

...

...

...

...

'WAIT WHAT?!'

Hiroto looked again to make sure, it was true, in place of Midorikawa's legs was a green tail

'That's not weird at all...'

Hiroto smiled a bit then said to himself

"I guess we both kept secrets from each other..."

Hiroto closed his eyes to rest for a bit

"I would say we're even, but you haven't told me your secret yet"

Hiroto opened his eyes and looked at the tired mermaid

"Well you didn't actually tell me your secret, you showed me"

"Well then show me your secret"

"Which one are we talking about?"

"... Uh... The secret that made you come all the way here, made me chase after you, made you have to hang on for dear life at the edge of the cliff, made me have to hold on to you to make sure you don't fall, made me laugh because I found out you're scared of heights, made you embarrassed and annoyed at the fact that I was laughing, made me make us both jump off the cliff, made me able to for once control the water though just barely, made me have my whole body in the water transforming me into this, made me have to use a lot of energy to get us to shore, made me get tired, made me sleep on you, made you wake up, made you find out that I'm a mermaid and now made you absolutely confused"

...

...

...

...

...

"Uh... Okay?"

"You didn't get any of it did you?"

"Nope"

Midorikawa laughed at that

"We should get home, I'm still tired... When do you change back?"

"When I'm all dried up!"

"Ugh! That will take forever! Can't we go home now!"

"Hiroto! You're wet too okay? You should dry up yourself!"

"Seriously I can't Midorikawa, I just want to go to bed"

"If you're that tired how do you expect me to go home? Hello? No legs? Just a hint"

Hiroto stood up and grabbed Midorikawa, holding him bridal style

"Hiroto! I thought you were tired!"

"Just stay quiet Midorikawa"

...

...

...

...

...

It was silent while they walked, Midorikawa hadn't dried up yet, so he couldn't stop Hiroto, he wanted to tell the Vampire something but Hiroto beat him to it

"Midorikawa, you know when we were hanging on the cliff?"

"You were hanging on the cliff actually, but yeah?"

"You said that you loved me too much to let me go... What sort of love are we talking about?"

Hiroto stopped walking, indicating that he wouldn't move unless Midorikawa answered truthfully

"Um..."

...

...

...

...

...

"I meant the... Love love type of thing Hiroto, I love you"

Hiroto said nothing for a while, he didn't even look at the mermaid, which worried Midorikawa immensely

"Hiroto?"

Hiroto suddenly turned and kissed Midorikawa's lips, the mermaid was shocked for a while, but slowly returned the kiss, once they parted for air they stared at each other, then the Vampire said

"I love you too, Midorikawa"

Midorikawa would always remember this moment, they were in front of the ocean, one of them standing on the sand, the sun was setting, making beautiful colours in the sky, it was absolutely perfect, Hiroto was the sun and Midorikawa was the ocean, the sun set, so it got closer to the ocean, they were together, sky and sea

'No matter the Difference, we will never be Separated'

 **~End of chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: IT WAS AWESOME!**

 **Flora: I love it Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: I was trying to be poetic... I failed ;-;**

 **Flora: I thought the poem was lovely Authoress-chan, it's okay, don't be sad**

 **Alice: -grabs newspaper and smack me left and right with it- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!**

 **Me: OKAY I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME!**

 **Flora: Please review minna! Remember that you can type down a summary in the reviews, with ANY ship you want, tell the Authoress who is Dominant and who is Submissive and she will try and write it for you, Goodbye!**

 **Alice: GOODBYE MINNA!**

 **Me: SEE YA XD**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	19. Vampire losing control!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Okay guys chapter 19, wow, it doesn't feel like any time has passed at all!**

 **Alice: Well maybe not for you, but Flora, me and other viewers don't know what will happen next so it feels longer for us!**

 **Flora: That is true, when will they find out that I'm a mythical?**

 **Me: Tsk tsk tsk Flora, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?**

 **Flora: -sighs disappointed-**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

With Hiroto's Vampire speed he managed to get to Japan's area unnoticed, both beings were still dripping wet, Midorikawa was still tired by the drain of energy, so he ended up falling asleep on Hiroto

Hiroto knocked on the door, still holding the mermaid, at the last second he remembered that the others didn't know that Midorikawa was a mermaid

'Please don't scream'

"Hiroto? Midori-"

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEH?!"

"SHHHH!"

"But! Midorikawa! Tail! Not human! Fish! Mermaid?!"

Hiroto sighed at Mark's reaction, hopefully Mark hadn't completely lost it

"Just let us inside would you?"

"Uh... Y-yeah!"

They entered the house and went in the living room, Mark went to get some towels for them to dry up, Hiroto placed Midorikawa on the couch, he sat next to the mermaid

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

Hiroto started wiping himself to get dry, Mark used the other towel to dry Midorikawa up, but before he even managed to touch the mermaid, Hiroto growled at the human, his eyes glowed and his fangs flashed, warning Mark not to get too close

"Back off!"

Hiroto stood up and pushed Mark, who fell on the floor from the impact

"What on earth was that for?!"

"Don't you dare touch him! Know your place human!"

Hiroto hissed at Mark threateningly, possessively standing in front of Midorikawa

"What the heck is going on here?!"

The two boys turned to see the whole Inazuma team and managers staring at them in shock, Alice gasped when she saw Mark on the floor

"Mark!"

She ran forwards and helped Mark up

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah"

Burn walked up to Hiroto and took him by the shirt

"You idiot what the f*ck do you think you're doing?!"

"I simply told Mark to back off! Midorikawa is mine! Mine and know one else's!"

Burn looked at the boys behind him, one boy in particular, then looked back at Hiroto

"Is this a Vampire thing?"

"..."

"Geez... Mark sorry about that, but for the next few days, don't go near Midorikawa, or any of you"

"What does f*ck mean?"

...

...

...

...

...

They all turned to see Gouenji staring at them in confusion with an innocent smile... Oh dear lord...

"AH! THAT-!"

"WELL YOU SEE-!"

"IT KIND OF-!"

"IT'S JUST A-!"

"SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID OKAY? JUST NEVER USE THAT WORD EVER!"

"Um, okay?"

Gouenji suddenly grinned at the sight of Midorikawa then ran towards him

"Midorikawa! You're a mermaid? Oh! You're asleep! Better stay quiet then"

Unfortunately Gouenji wasn't in the room when the incident between Hiroto, Mark and Burn occurred, he only heard shouts from the room next door, so he didn't know he wasn't suppose to be near Midorikawa at the moment

"Gouenji look out!"

Gouenji turned his head in confusion only to feel absolutely frightened, he would have been able to dodge, but a memory came back, something that happened to him, something that a man did to him

Hiroto turned and shot Gouenji with a dark energy sphere, Gouenji screamed in pain as he got flung to the other side of the room, however his shoulder blades felt the impact of the wall, making him receive all the more pain

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or that's what would've happened if it weren't for Nathan, who was in Speed Demon form, to grab Gouenji and protect him from any more injuries

"NATHAN!" "GOUENJI!"

The shouts woke Midorikawa up, he was shocked to see what was happening

"I-I'm okay... Y-you have to check on Gouenji though"

Alice, Afuro and Aisu flew quickly to Gouenji who was hurting from the dark energy

Gouenji whimpered as the dark energy spread throughout his body

"Oh God! Alice take that energy out!"

"I'm already on it!"

Alice's body glowed, her eyes turned pure white, she placed her hands on Gouenji's chest

"Healers touch!"

"You..."

Hiroto looked at Kidou, then at his clenched fists that started furiously glowing

"Little..."

Kidou ripped off his goggles, his eyes turned pure white, his body had this light glow surrounding it

"B*tch!"

Kidou ran to Hiroto, his fists at the ready, he landed several punches on the Vampire, who wasn't expecting the sudden increase in power from the human

Burn also started attacking the Vampire with flaming fists, his eyes glowed threateningly, he was surrounded by a dark aura, his tail thrashed dangerously, he bared his fangs at Hiroto, twirling his trinity staff, growling at him

Finally recovering from his shock, Hiroto managed to dodge all the attacks, even Kidou's, he was able o keep up the pace until he heard something, something from Burn, the Devil Prince, that knocked sense back into him

"YOU BASTARD YOU HURT OUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

...

...

...

...

...

Hiroto turned to see Nathan, who was being bandaged up by Afuro, Gouenji who was being hugged by Aisu, Alice was still using Healers Touch, trying to get rid of any leftover dark energy, he fell to his knees staring at the two beings, wide eyed

"I... I didn't... no..."

"What? You didn't meant it? Ha! A bit too late for that!" said Burn bitterly, glaring at his older brother in disgust and fury

"I... can't... control..."

Even Burn stopped for a bit to see what would happen

"Run... I can't... control myself... any longer..."

"Hiroto?"

"RUN!"

Hiroto got surrounded by a dark sphere, he screamed as his Vampire side came out, Midorikawa ,who was now all dried up and in human form, ran to the Vampire and jumped in the sphere, it was reckless he knew, but he couldn't just stand by and watch his mate be controlled like this

"HIROTO SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hiroto didn't, he kept on screaming, the sphere getting slightly bigger

"HIROTO!"

Midorikawa grabbed Hiroto and kissed him, making Hiroto come back to his senses **(Me: Wait a minute! Hasn't this happened before? 'Hint' 'Hint' Gouenji and Kidou)**

"It's okay Hiroto! Calm down!"

The sphere got smaller and soon disappeared

There was silence in the room, there was a shadow cast upon Midorikawa's upper face, hiding his eyes, mermaids are light energy beings, as he was exposed to so much of it, he fainted

"MIDORIKAWA NO!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: OMG I'M SO MEAN!**

 **Alice: MEANIE!**

 **Flora: Why are you torturing Gouenji so much?!**

 **Me: He's my favourite character, who doesn't love torturing their favourite characters? Let's be real here**

 **Alice & Flora: -Silent-**

 **Me: That's what I thought, please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary with ANY ship you want, tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive and I'll try and write it for you, Alice and Flora pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase write down a summary, I'm running out of ideas!**

 **Alice & Flora: We'll try... Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**


	20. Nightmares

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice & Flora: YOU'RE BACK!**

 **Me: I know right?! It's a miracle! Minna I wanted to apologize for taking this long to update, I still feel ill but I just HAD to write more, besides I have other stories that I need to be thinking of, like Angels and Fangs and there is this other story I planning on making, there is no title but it's a Pokemon and Inazuma Eleven crossover, I will be one of the main characters and my pokemon are Axel, Jude, Byron, Nathan, Burn and Gazelle pokemon version! Alice and Flora will be there too at the end of the chapter I'll tell you what you have to do**

 **Alice & Flora: Okay!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners, Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Hiroto was pacing in the room, what had he done?! How could he lose control like that?!

He sighed then looked at Midorikawa, Alice had purified him of any dark energy, so the mermaid would be okay, but Hiroto still felt guilty, he hurt two innocent light creatures, one of them was the last of their species and the other... His mate

"Hiroto?"

"Midorikawa!"

Hiroto went to the little mermaid's side immediately, he was glad that Midorikawa wasn't too badly hurt

"I'm going to be bedridden for a few days... Aren't I?"

The Vampire winced at the calm voice, he didn't like this, he preferred Midorikawa screaming in his ear than this

"Y-yes... Yes you are, Midorikawa... Are you, um... Okay?"

Midorikawa raised an eyebrow at Hiroto's stutter, Hiroto only ever did that when he felt guilty for something, but there was nothing Hiroto should feel guilty about

"Yes, I'm fine, are you okay? What's bothering you?"

"N-nothing!"

Lie number one

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes"

Lie number two

"So you have nothing on your mind?"

"N_nothing at all!"

Lie number three, Strike!

"Okay Hiroto what's wrong?"

"I said noth-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"..."

"I'm fully aware you stutter when something is on your mind, so tell me, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Hiroto we don't need a repeat of events okay? I'm quite keen on staying dry for the rest of the day"

Hiroto winced again then sighed

"I feel guilty about what I did"

"What?"

"Midorikawa you know exactly what"

"No, I don't, so tell me"

"Midorikawa"

Hiroto warned him, showing that this was the end of the conversation, but Midorikawa didn't give up

"No Hiroto! Tell me!"

...

...

...

...

...

"I not only hurt you, but Gouenji as well"

"Hiroto that wasn't our fault"

"HOW WAS IT NOT MY FAULT?!"

Now it was Midorikawa's turn to be silent

"I HURT A HYBRID MIDORIKAWA! A HYBRID! I HURT YOU AS WELL! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT IT?!"

"Because you couldn't control it, I know it wasn't your fault, you just did a natural Vampire thing, you tried to protect me from everything, and everyone"

"But I hurt you..."

"No, you didn't, Hiroto it was my choice to go in the sphere, I could've just stayed back and not done anything, but I chose to go in there, how was that your fault?"

"..."

Midorikawa shook his head, smiled, then playfully said

"Silly Vampire, just be quiet and kiss me already"

"W-what?"

Midorikawa grabbed Hiroto's shirt and pulled him close, but just before their lips made contact Midorikawa said

"I'll always forgive you, Kiyama-kun"

 **~Gouenji? What's wrong?~**

He didn't know where he was headed, he just kept on running, he didn't know what or who he was running from, but he wasn't going to stay and find out, he could sense danger everywhere

"You can run Gouenji, but you can't hide"

Gouenji transformed in his neko form, hoping it would improve his sight in the dark

"Heh, I'm glad you changed in your neko form, it just adds to the fun"

That sentence, that voice, no, no it can't be

He felt something tug on his neck, immediately knowing it was a collar, he felt an arm going around his waist, keeping him immobilized, he started struggling to get out of the grip, but his attempts were useless

"Kidou! Kidou help!"

"Kidou won't be here to save you, not this time"

Gouenji was pushed against a wall, a hand held both of his wrists together, the other hand was traveling on Gouenji's body

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"I think I liked it better when you were quiet"

The man brought his lips closer and closer until

"NOOOO!"

Gouenji woke up

 **~Kidou's point of view~**

I can't believe Hiroto would do something like this to Gouenji! He'll pay, I swear to God he'll pay

As Kidou sat there fuming he heard the tiniest whimper, e looked down and saw Gouenji sweating slightly, his breathing was uneven and Kidou was worried Gouenji had another fever

"...Kidou... help..."

Kidou tried to et Gouenji to wake up, he gently shook him, but to no avail

"... let... go"

Gouenji started moving more, thrashing wildly on the bed until suddenly

"NOOOO!"

"Gouenji calm down!"

I tried to calm down the angel, slowly trying to hug him, but he smacked my hands away, then scooted to the corner of the bed, his back facing the wall, he looked at me with pure terror written all over his face

"Gouenji it's me Kidou"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Gouenji!"

Gouenji transformed into a tortoise, he had shells on his forearms and legs **(Me: Not on his thighs or feet, just his shins and calves)** andhe had a tortoise tail

Kidou knew why he did this, it was so he could protect himself from any harm, he knew what the nightmare was, he scowled at that, Gouenji was still suffering from the trauma

The IE team entered the room to see what the commotion was about, and just at that moment, Kidou's hands glowed

This glow was different from the last two, instead of it being fierce, it was serene calming and welcoming

Kidou looked at his hands, then at Gouenji, he slowly brought his hand closer to Gouenji, thankfully Gouenji accepted the glow and calmed down, Kidou pulled Gouenji close to him, hugging and stroking him, whispering comforting things to the terrified angel's ear

"Kidou?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared..."

"I know Gouenji"

"I don't want to be alone.."

Gouenji started crying, letting his tears fall

"You'll never be alone Gouenji, I promise I'll never let any one hurt you"

Gouenji didn't hear that however, he was far too tired, and he fell asleep before he knew it, Kidou smiled at the angel, then frowned and turned

"Ahem"

The IE team left them alone, smiling sheepishly at the fact that they were caught

Kidou looked back at the sleeping angel, he seemed to be resting peacefully, Kidou then muttered

"I'll always protect you Gouenji, no matter what, I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you again"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK MINNA?!**

 **Alice: AWESOME!**

 **Flora: It was brilliant Authoress-chan**

 **Me: Okay, like I said, here is what you two need to do if you want to be in my other story**

 **1) Okay Firstly! If you don't know what pokemon is, or you do know it but don't know it well enough, I'll do these for you**

 **2) Your characters will have the same appearance physically like in this story, but tell me what clothes they will wear**

 **3) Your pokemon are the IE characters pokemon version, for example my team consists of**

 **Axel: Buneary**

 **Jude: Riolu**

 **Gazelle: Absol**

 **Burn: Torchic**

 **Byron: Ralts**

 **Nathan: Ralts**

 **They are all male**

 **4) If there is a problem and you two want the same character I'll try and figure something out for you**

 **5) DO NOT TELL ME ANY EXTRA INFO ABOUT YOURSELVES OKAY?**

 **6) You guys can make up another OC to be with, or a character from the show, be it male or female**

 **7) You can choose pokemon from any generation**

 **8)You can decide wether you want to be a villain, good guy, or one of my traveling partners**

 **9) I'm going to need backstories guys! Is it a normal happy childhood? Or something completely tragic? You decide!**

 **Me: I think that's all minna! Please review! Remember you can type down a summary and I'll try and type it for you, tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	21. He can't be, Can he?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Chapter 21! I can finally write it down!**

 **Alice: AWESOME!**

 **Flora: Lovely!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Gazelle walked in the clearing of the forest and sighed, Kidou had managed to calm Shuuya down so easily, it annoyed him how close the two were getting.

'As if they were mates.'

Are they though? Or is just a really strong bond?

'Shuuya... I'll protect you from anything, wether it hurts you physically or emotionally'

He heard a scream and rapidly flew over to the source, shocked to see Burn in devil form fighting a bear, he was clearly losing.

'Idiot.'

Gazelle would normally laugh at Burn's misery, but something tugged his heart, forcing him to go help, he shouted.

"Guardian Blade!"

He flew forward and whacked the bear, the animal landed on a tree, then ran off, Gazelle shouted.

"Coward!"

He then furiously turned around to face a shocked Devil.

"You idiot! What were you trying to do?! Kill yourself?!"

Burn got angry, but before he could say anything Gazelle continued.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Don't scare me like that you baka! What would happen if you got hurt?! What would I do then?!"

...

...

...

...

...

"You're... worried for me?"

Gazelle widened his eyes then turned away.

"Don't say stuff like that you baka, I wasn't worried for you."

'I just didn't want you to get hurt.'

Gazelle widened his eyes, where did _that_ come from?

Burn got up and stared at Gazelle concerned.

"You would normally just let me get hurt, not help me."

"It would be dishonorable if I just left you like that."

"Dishonorable?"

"Sigh never mind, it's a Guardian angel thing, you wouldn't understand."

Silence came upon them, they didn't know what to say, what _could_ they say?

"..."

"..."

Burn sighed then turned to walk off, but he heard something, growling

'Another one'

It was true, a tiger came out of the bushes growling at the two, Gazelle stiffened and Burn smirked.

"Heh, something else to fight."

Before Gazelle could process what Burn meant by that the Devil ran forward and fire punched the tiger, dealing a reasonable amount of damage, but the tiger didn't seem interested in him, he was interested in the Guardian, Burn thought Gazelle would be able to defend himself, but was shocked by how slow Gazelle was reacting and how terrified he looked.

"GAZELLE MOVE!"

Gazelle didn't listen, he couldn't listen, he was far too scared to.

The tiger jumped forward and landed on Gazelle, now the tiger was on top and Gazelle was underneath.

"GAZELLE!"

Burn ran forward when Gazelle screamed and punched the tiger out of the way, he grabbed Gazelle bridal style and ran, he didn't care where, just away from the tiger.

It was starting to rain, Burn knew of the angels weakness with water, he needed to find shelter quickly, luckily there was a cave that they could stay in, he placed the panicking Gazelle down and shook him.

"Gazelle snap out of it! See? There's no tiger here."

"N-no... T-tigers?"

"Yes Gazelle, there aren't any tigers here."

Gazelle calmed down quickly, then angrily pushed Burn.

"BAKA WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE TIGER?!"

Burn grew angry, he was just trying to help Gazelle.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SUCH A SCAREDY CAT!"

"I AM NOT A SCAREDY CAT!"

"WELL YOU SEEMED PRETTY SCARED WHEN THAT TIGER CAME BY!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT! I WOULDN'T BE SCARED OF THEM IF IT WEREN'T FOR-!"

But Gazelle stopped there, refusing to continue, Burn grew more concerned.

"Nothing, it's raining, I'll stay here, you can go home."

"Why hell do you think I'll leave you here alone?"

"We're rivals."

"So? That doesn't mean we can't help each other, you helped me when I was getting attacked by the bear and I helped you when you were attacked by the tiger."

"That's different our lives were at risk"

"Yeah and when it rains your life is at risk too"

"..."

"I'm staying here, we don't know how long the rain will last and I don't want you to go and starve to death."

"..."

They were both silent, the only noise that could be heard was the rain

...

...

...

...

A growl was heard, but it wasn't an animal

...

...

...

...

It was Burn's stomach.

Burn blushed instantly with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"I'll go get us something to eat, I'll be back soon."

"How do you know you'll be back soon?"

Burn smirked then pointed at his nose with his thumb.

"With this thing I'll find food in no time, just one question, would you rather have meat or fruit?"

"Um... I'm fine with either."

"Whatever you say."

Burn left, leaving Gazelle alone, it was fine for a while, but then Gazelle started feeling uneasy, he needed Burn here right now, anyone really, just so he wasn't alone, he hated being alone, he was too stubborn to admit it though, but after 30 minutes of sitting he started feeling all the more terrified.

'He didn't leave me right? He'll be back.'

'Will he really?'

'Shut up conscience!'

'You can't tell me to shut up, I'm you and you're me.'

'So if I shut up you shut up?'

'...'

Gazelle sighed, he couldn't amuse or distract himself like this, he felt all of his fears coming back, he needed someone.

He needed someone to turn to.

He needed someone he could trust.

He needed someone he can lean on.

He needed Burn.

"BURN!"

He shouted the name before he knew what hit him, he was crying, he was terrified.

But then.

"Gazelle! Are you okay?!"

Gazelle looked up and saw the devil, he was carrying meat and fruit with him, along with a bowl filled with water, Gazelle stood up and ran to him, hugging him and crying, whimpering.

"Don't leave me alone again, don't leave me alone."

Burn was confused and shocked, he had never seen Gazelle cry before, much less actually go to him and say 'Don't go' whilst hugging him, he liked the feeling he wouldn't lie, he placed down the food and hugged Gazelle back protectively.

"Gazelle you're not alone, I'm here, see? I'm here."

After a few minutes of Gazelle's breakdown they slowly let go of each other, they stared into each other's eyes they were leaning closer and closer, however Gazelle suddenly widened his eyes, blushed a light blue and turned away, he stuttered out.

"I-I don't think I'm r-ready for that Burn..."

Burn nodded in understanding, obviously something was stopping Gazelle from wanting to be in any relationship, he would comfort Gazelle and be with him until the time was right.

"Want to eat?"

"Sure."

Gazelle went with fruit and Burn ate some meat, tearing it apart and chewing it gratefully, Gazelle slowly and neatly ate the fruit, whilst drinking some water, he looked at Burn and thought.

'He can't be, can he?'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: AWESOME LIKE USUAL!**

 **Flora: It was really nice Authoress-chan**

 **Me: Why thank you, remember minna! You can type down a summary with ANY ship you want, tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive and I'll try and write it for you!**

 **Alice: Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Flora: Me either!**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	22. Want to go on a d-walk?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: So there was this guest that wanted some Afuro and Kazemaru love going on! I just couldn't resist the urge! Also Alice the story that you suggested I will at some point write it, but I hope you can understand that it will take a while, I've got quite a few stories that I need to continue and so far I hardly get motivated to actually get off my bed...**

 **Alice & Flora: -Sweatdrop-**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

After the rain stopped Gazelle and Burn finally managed to get home, Gazelle wasn't sure if he'd survive if he was on his own, but something else was on his mind, something that he needed to talk to Terumi about.

"Aisu-san! Nagumo-san! You're back! I was worried for you, it was quite rainy, you didn't get wet did you?" asked Fubuki worried for them both, when Aisu didn't come back and he saw it was raining he grew immensely worried, he knew the angels weakness with water.

"Of course I'm fine, have you seen Terumi? I need to talk to him."

Fubuki nodded and said that Terumi was in his bedroom studying and probably writing.

'Figures.'

With one last look at Burn, Gazelle walked to Terumi's room and knocked on the door, he cringed when he heard crashes and thuds, along with some screaming of surprise and pain.

The door opened to reveal Terumi, wearing small red glasses and a bit out of breath

"Oh... It's just you Suzuno, come in"

Suzuno entered the room and widened his eyes, this can't be Terumi's room, it was wayyy too messy!

"Terumi..."

"Y-yes?"

"What are those two books and pen doing on the floor?"

...

...

...

...

...

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I DO SUCH A THING?! THE MESS IN THIS ROOM IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

To clear things up, Terumi absolutely despised messiness, his room was always perfect, neat, everything was in the right place and position, so if something as simple as a strand of hair on his bed he will scream bloody murder, Suzuno and Shuuya know this from experience...

Terumi bolted and grabbed the books, placing them on the desk neatly and carefully, then grabbing the pen and sitting in his chair, sighing in relief and satisfaction, he then turned to face Suzuno.

"Did you need anything?"

"Terumi... I think that... Burn..."

"Yes?"

"... Never mind..."

"What? You can't back out now!"

"Well tough!"

"sigh."

"I heard that Nathan was looking for you..."

"Oh? I guess I better see him then."

Terumi goes for the door handle, but Suzuno quickly said.

"You're going to tell him right?"

...

...

...

...

...

"...Yeah."

As Terumi said that he slowly opened the door and left the room, Suzuno sighed.

'He's not going to tell him is he?'

 **~Tell who what exactly?!~**

'I don't HAVE to tell him, maybe I can start hinting at it, but not tell him, oh look... there he is now...'

"Hello Nathan!"

"Hm? Oh! Hey Byron."

"So... Did you need me for anything?"

"Well..."

...

...

...

...

...

The silence was awkward, Byron rubbed his arm and looked out the window, hoping he'd find something to distract him.

"I was kind of hoping... If it's okay... What I'm trying to say is... um... sigh, Would you like to go on a d-walk with me?"

Byron widened his eyes and stared, then started thinking.

'He was going to say something else... What exactly? It starts with a D, that's all I know, not very helpful me...'

"Sure, right now or later?"

"Oh! Um, right now? But we can walk later if you want..."

"Oh... I'll just go and get my things, I'll be back soon."

Byron leaves Nathan to go and wear some casual attire, when he was out of the Speed Demon's view he placed a hand over his heart, trying to stop it from beating so quickly.

'Calm down Terumi!'

He slowly walked to his room and got dressed, when he got back he saw Nathan fully dressed with appropriate clothing.

'Figures he'd be ready so quickly... sigh Speed Demons...'

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

When the two left two shadows came out of nowhere, watching them, when the Nathan and Byron were out of the earshot Burn growled.

"Geez how could he chicken out last second like that?!"

"Calm down, and shouldn't you be worrying over your own love life?"

"Shut it!"

Shuuya saw the two walk off then turned to face Midorikawa, Suzuno and Fubuki, he then smiled.

"Well boys we've got work to do, or should I say girls."

They all giggled, they glowed white and transformed into the opposite gender.

Arekussu has long creamy blonde hair, it was in high buns with hair going down, reaching her shins, her outfit was of a white t-shirt with an orange hood over it, instead of long brown trousers she wears a short skirt with white knee length socks and black shoes.

Fuusuke you all should remember her description.

Shauna's hair looks like Fuuyuka's except it's a bit more poofy and her fringe was side swept both sides, she is wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, with a white skirt, she is wearing blue knee length socks and grey shoes.

Midorikawa's fringe is the same, but now has pigtails, **(Me: Just imagine Midorikawa's ponytail and put that either side of his head)** she is wearing a one sided long sleeved blue shirt, with short ripped jeans and white socks with blue shoes.

"Okay girls, are you all ready to sing?"

"YEAH!"

 **~WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! BYRON AND NATHAN! :3~**

"Byron..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"And what's that?"

"I... erm... I just... What I'm trying to say... I really..."

No matter how hard Nathan tried he just couldn't bring the words out, he looked at Byron and his confidence left him, the gentle breeze was making Byron's hair move slightly, he looked so beautiful at this moment...

'He really is an angel, and I'm just a filthy Speed Demon, he'd never return the feelings... Maybe I should just give up.'

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up and opened his mouth but beautiful singing interrupted whatever he was about to say.

The camera zooms in Arekussu's mouth, one side is curved slightly upwards, showing that she was smirking, then she said.

"Kiss the girl."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: KEEP ON WRITING AUTHORESS!**

 **Flora: You really are improving Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: THANK YOU!**

 **Alice: Ooh! I heard from Flora you will be writing more Angel Wings 2 spoilers! Now I'm going to have to resist it all over again!**

 **Flora: Maybe I shouldn't have told you...**

 **Me: XP Remember minna! You can type down a summary of ANY ship you want, tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive and I'll try and write it for you! Alice, I swear to God I will complete the story you suggested!**

 **Alice: THANKS AUTHORESS!**

 **Flora: How will you find the time?**

 **Me: Somehow... SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	23. Kiss the Girl

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice & Flora: AUTHORESS-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!**

 **Me: Sorry for the wait! Writers Block AGAIN! God I hate the feeling more than anything! So to make up for the wait I'll post new chapters/stories as much as I can, the least should probably be around 4 new chapters for stories and a few new ones**

 **Alice & Flora: WOOHOO!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

The angel and demon were staring at each other silently, they were walking, they didn't know where, but it didn't matter to them.

'Those eyes...' thought Nathan.

'Those gorgeous red eyes.'

Unbeknownst to him, Byron was having similar thoughts.

 _Kiss the girl!_

All the girls voices could be heard, but it was some sort of spell, and whoever they were casting it on couldn't hear the song, well... They could, but they are just unable to tell.

Arekussu:

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

As that verse was sung Nathan carefully took in Byron's details, he had dazzling ruby red eyes, they looked fierce, yet held a caring and soft look in them, his hair was long and blonde, it looked so soft, he wanted to hold it with his hand run his fingers through it, but he resisted the urge.

Fuusuke:

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

That was true, he didn't know why, but he badly wanted to kiss Byron and hold him close.

Midorikawa:

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her you know you do_

 _It's possible she wants you too_

 _There is one way to ask her_

Is it really possible that this stunning Fallen angel liked him back? No... He was just some filthy Speed Demon, though a prince it didn't change the fact that he was looked down upon by the Angels.

Shauna:

 _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

They leaned in closer, the music making them have to move their bodies on there own, they weren't even that close before Nathan blushed and looked away, what he didn't see was the slight look of hurt on Byron's face, but it left as soon as it came.

Fuusuke growled at that, oh she and that Speed Demon were going to have a little 'talk' after all of this, how dare he hurt Terumi!

All:

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _My oh my!_

 _Looks like the boys too shy_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

That was painfully true, Nathan wanted to kiss Byron so much! But his idiotic brain wouldn't let him go near Byron without him shying away.

'Stupid brain!'

All:

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _It's such a shame too bad_

 _You're gonna miss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Nathan looked around and smiled at what he found, it was a blue lagoon, in a lake, the moon was full, it was a clear night, this was perfect, he grabbed Byron's hand and brought him to sit in the boat, as he was still turned around he missed the dark blue blush on Byron's face.

"Nathan?"

The boy only brought a finger to his lips, showing that he should stay quiet.

"Enjoy the moment" He whispered.

Arekussu:

 _Now's your moment_

All:

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _Boy you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

Arekussu:

 _She don't say a word_

 _And she won't say a word until you_

 _Kiss the girl_

Once again Nathan tried to lean in and kiss Byron, but before Byron could even notice what Nathan was doing, Nathan looked up to see the full moon, it would distract him for a while, or at least that's what he was hoping for, no matter how hard he tried he always found himself staring at Byron, the light of the moon made Byron look all the more beautiful.

All:

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _My oh my!_

 _Looks like the boys too shy!_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _It's such a shame too bad_

 _You're gonna miss the girl_

Was that true? If he didn't do anything now Byron would be taken by someone else? Yeah... He had to act fast, but one look at Byron made him all shy again.

'Cursed body! Cursed brain! If you can't get me to say the words then make me show him with actions! Let me kiss him!'

All:

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You better be prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it now_

'I'm not trying to hide it... I WILL show Byron how much I love him, I just need to calm down!'

Nathan took a deep breath and

"Byron?"

Arekussu:

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Byron looked away from the moon and was now looking at the handsome Speed Demon, was he going to say what the walk was for?

All:

 _LALALALA_

 _LALALALA_

 _Go on and kiss the girl!_

 _LALALALA_

 _LALALALA_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

"I... I just wanted to... you know.. Tell you what the walk was for... And maybe a bit more..."

All:

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _My oh myyyyyy!_

 _Looks like the boys too shy_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

 _SHALALALALALA_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _It's such a shame too bad_

 _You're gonna miss that girl!_

"More?"

All:

 _LALALALA_

 _LALALALA_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _LALALALA_

 _LALALALA_

 _Go on and kiss the girl!_

"Byron... I've loved you for as long as I can remember, the first time I saw you, when we fought... Do you love me?"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Kiss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

The two finally shared a kiss, it was long and sweet, once they parted for air they looked at each others eyes.

"Took you long enough Kazemaru."

"Call me Ichirouta."

"Then you call me Terumi."

"Heh, sure."

All the girls looked at each other, then as quietly as they could they squealed, well... Everyone except Fuusuke, who just playfully rolled her eyes, whilst crossing her arms and smirking at them, she looked at the new couple and genuinely smiled, but then thought.

'Kazemaru, if you do anything to hurt my brother I'll kill you.'

Whilst Kazemaru was hugging Afuro he suddenly shivered.

"Are you okay Ichirouta?"

"Um, y-yeah, I just thought we were being watched..."

"You're just being paranoid."

"I hope so."

'But the thing is, I could've sworn someone was secretly threatening me.'

The readers look at the smirking Fuusuke and back away slowly.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: OMG I'M DONE! BY THE WAY! THE SONG BELONGS TO ASHLEY TISDALE!**

 **Alice: Wow, long chapter...**

 **Flora: Probably not as long as the first chapter but still quite long, mainly because of the song**

 **Alice: That last part though!**

 **Me: I'm not quite sure why I even added it**

 **Flora: It's quite funny**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary with ANY ship you want, tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive and I'll try and write it for you! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	24. Gazelles Past

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Okay I just wanted to say that there was this Guest who asked if he could use the language I made up for the inazuma eleven story they are writing, of course you can! Only problem is that you don't know every single word from my language, so at the end of the story I'll show you some of the basics!**

 **Alice: Awesome!**

 **Flora: Wonderful!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Gazelle sighed when he saw Byron cuddling with Nathan and Midorikawa playing with Hiroto, he couldn't describe it, but I guess you could say he felt jealous, not of the couple, but the fact that he also wanted to feel such love, he craved for it in fact, but he was sure no one liked him that way, in everyone's eyes he was just a cold and heartless monster.

The Guardian walked outside to get some fresh air and some alone time, however someone just didn't seem to understand.

"Yo Gazelle!"

Gazelle turned around to face his 'life long' rival.

"What do you want Burn?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay, you know, because of that little incident yesterday?"

The ice boy just shrugged it off.

"It was nothing Burn."

"Pfft, yeah right and I'm the sugar plum fairy, Gazelle you don't cry for no reason okay? Tell me the truth."

"Since when did you care about my well being?!"

Burn widened his eyes, he always cared about Gazelle, sure he may not show it, but he cared, and he knew Gazelle cared for him too.

"Every living day I just wish my life was a lie! That I'll wake up one day and know that what happened didn't happen!"

What on earth was Gazelle talking about?

"To know that it wasn't my fault for anything! But no! I've lived with this guilt for so long! And guess what! I'll keep on living with it!"

What guilt? And was it so bad that he's going to keep on living with it?

"I kept telling myself it wasn't my fault that he died! But no! Then all of a sudden you show up in my life! The fact that you act and look so much like him! Yet you're completely different people!"

Who do I look and act like? Am I giving Gazelle pain by just being here?

"It hurts to know so much about you! Yet at the same time I know almost nothing at all!"

Is that even possible?

"I just wish I could go and die already! I kept telling myself that once the punishment is over I should go and die! But now that it is I take one look at you and I can't help but-!"

Gazelle stopped right there, he only just realised that he was still inside the house, so they all heard everything, they were staring at him in complete shock, everyone but Byron, he had a look of sympathy, Gazelle's eyes stung as teas started falling.

"I-I... I'm sorry."

Gazelle ran off, the last thing he heard was his name being called by the Devil.

"GAZELLE WAIT!"

But other than that he heard no more, he ran back into the forest, and went into the cave, where he cried in front of Burn, where Burn said that he wouldn't let him go because of the rain and that he wouldn't leave him alone.

Gazelle looked up into the sky, all teary eyed, then muttered.

"Burn... Are you a reincarnation of..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Torch?"

 **~My mind has been officially blown! D:~**

It was all silent when Gazelle left, everyone looked at each other unsurely, but it all stopped when they heard sobbing coming form the Hybrid, Jude immediately comforted him.

"S-Suzuno wants t-to die?"

More tears fell from the Hybrid angel, no one could blame him, he viewed Gazelle as an older brother, just like Byron, so it would affect him deeply if one of them said they wanted to die.

Nathan also put his arm around Byron's shoulders for comfort, trying to get the Fallen to feel better, it only worked a bit.

Burn looked at the forest with a look of determination.

"Go Burn, go find him, you have no idea how much Gazelle needs you" said Byron, Burn looked at the Fallen angel and nodded, he started running and sniffing, he changed in his Devil form to enhance his sense of smell, he quickly picked up Gazelle's scent and ran towards it.

'Don't worry Gazelle, I'm coming for you.'

 **~Back to you Gazelle!~**

Gazelle tried to stop, he really did, but he just couldn't stop the tears from falling, at least his sobbing got quieter, it lessened the chances of him running into any wild animals.

'Though to be honest I'd much rather have to fight against all of the animals in the forest, then having to face a tiger.'

Gazelle shivered at the thought of the stripy animal, he wouldn't be so scared of them if it weren't for...

"Gazelle! I knew I'd find you here!"

"Burn?"

Gazelle turned and saw the Devil, he grinned whilst flashing his fangs.

"It's funny how you keep telling me running away won't solve anything, yet here you are doing that exact thing."

Gazelle huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not running away from them... I'm just taking a little break from facing them."

Burn lost his grin as it was replaced with a concerned frown, he walked towards the Guardian and sat down next to him.

"Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

...

...

...

...

...

"You look so much like him..."

"What?"

"I said you look so much like him."

"Who?"

"Just someone."

Burn almost growled, not at Gazelle, but whoever this person was they were clearly giving Gazelle trouble, oh he couldn't wait to pound them to the ground.

"Come on Gazelle, you'll feel better if you just tell me."

Gazelle didn't say anything for a while and Burn thought that he would have to repeat himself, but Gazelle sighed and turned to look at the Devil.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

...

...

...

...

...

"... When a Guardian angel turns 13 they get their first mate, they have it easier because they're told who this person is, I was told who it was and where they lived, I was excited to meet them, they were male, he seemed nice enough, I went to talk to him, we became fast friends, we got along quite well, um... One day I asked him his sexuality."

Burn flinched, this can't be good.

"He said he was straight, but not only that... He said he hated anyone who was Bisexual or just plain Gay, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I'm Bisexual, every angel is, that's the reason why we can change gender, so we have a higher chance of ending up with our mate, so I told him if he would like to meet my sister, Fuusuke"

"But you don't-"

"Baka I meant me! But he didn't know I was an angel, sigh anyway, he obviously said yes, I told him I'd drop her off the next day, but wouldn't be able to make it as I was 'busy'"

Burn got a bit worried when Gazelle hugged himself as he shook a little.

"When I visited the next day as Fuusuke there was definitely a drastic change to his personality, he was more touchy, he flirted way too much, and tried to force himself on me, I managed to avoid most of them, but then he grabbed me and said that if I dared go against his word he would hurt me, I couldn't do anything about it..."

Burn shook in complete fury, how could one be so cruel?!

"In the beginning it wasn't much, just kissing, hugging and... 'gulp' groping, but other than that, nothing, I was petrified though when one day he wanted to go further, I almost lost my virginity."

"What?! How dare he?! I'll kill him!"

"Just shut up Burn."

"... Fine."

"sigh Anyway, I punched him, so hard, he lost a couple of teeth and had two black eyes, once I realised what I did I was so scared of what he would do, he punched me back, it didn't hurt physically, but emotionally, yes, he called me awful things that I won't mention, then ran off, I followed after him because my Guardian instincts told me so, it was so misty outside and it had started to rain, I had no choice but to go in angel form, I used my staff to check on him and see if he was okay, what I saw wasn't a pretty sight..."

"What did you see?"

...

...

...

...

...

"A tiger was ripping him apart, slowly slowly, limb by limb, there was so much blood, I screamed in pain as I lost my mate, the Royal angels came and said how I failed, how I the captain of the army failed to protect one person, my mate, I kept trying to convince the Royals that he was treating me badly, he was abusing me, and that it wasn't my fault he ran off, but they didn't listen..."

Burn himself was close to tears, but he refused to let them fall, he had to stay strong for Gazelle, he couldn't believe how harsh Angels could be.

"The punishment for Guardian angels is 1000 years alone and in pain, every year the day the mate died the Guardian would feel unbelievable pain, they can't escape the punishment, no matter what they do, they can't die, heck if you even jump in lava you would live, but you would feel the pain... December the 25th I lost Torch..."

Burn gasped and without thinking hugged Gazelle protectively, Gazelle broke down in tears.

"It's not m-my 'hic' f-f-fault."

"Of course it isn't Gazelle, it never was and never will be your fault, those Royals just had a stick up their ass and felt as if they were better than anyone, which mind you, they aren't."

Gazelle was in no mood to hit Burn for his use of language, so he let it slide, for now.

"Burn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me alone."

This time Burn knew why, so he gladly accepted it, he hugged Gazelle tighter to show as proof that he would never ever do something like that.

...

...

...

...

...

"How old are you anyway?"

"BURN!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice & Flora: (Tissues everywhere)**

 **Alice: I think I need another tissue...**

 **Flora: 'sniff' here**

 **Alice: Thanks... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA**

 **Flora: (Cries along with Alice)**

 **Me: -sweatdrops- Seriously guys?**

 **Some of the basics for Angelic**

 **Hello: Maratu**

 **Good morning: Sera moniwura**

 **Good Afternoon: Sera feretonu**

 **Good evening: Sera evaro**

 **Goodnight: Serenette**

 **What is your name?: Mono korena sa shuron nome?**

 **My name is: Ich somen nome care**

 **How are you?: Hera ono kwenar?**

 **I am fine, you?: Ina osute ono fenar**

 **Yes: Rane**

 **No: Kouro**

 **Sorry: Sorerai**

 **Thank you: Korge satte**

 **But: Burru**

 **Me: Tell me if there is something that you want translated and I'll tell you what it is in Angelic, also I would love to read your fanfic! Please tell me what it's called! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Remember minna! You can type down a summary for a story with ANY ship you want, tell us who is Dominant and who is Submissive, the Authoress will try and type it for you! Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	25. I won't say I'm in Love!

**Me: Okay, next chapter for Angel Wings, let's see how this will turn out**

 **Alice: Geez I hope we don't get shouted at again (From the third chapter of Soul Siblings)**

 **Me: (Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream)**

 **Alice & Flora: -Back away slowly-**

 **Me: -Dark aura- I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners... Enjoy, or else -Hold a chainsaw-**

 **~Beginning~**

Gazelle sighed, yesterday he had told Burn of his past, the fire striker had been so much kinder towards him, treating him equally to him, not a rival, not a delicate flower, but as someone he thinks of as a friend.

'Just a friend... Why can't we be more?'

It took Gazelle a few seconds to realise what he had just thought, he widened his eyes and almost gasped, did he seriously just think that? No, Burn is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

He walked to the lake's reflection and saw himself, then transformed into his female self, she looked at herself in detail, she wasn't ugly, that was certain, she, in human language, would be described as sexy, or something along those lines, she thought of what Burn might have thought of her was she pretty? Cute? Sexy? Hot? Why was she even thinking about this!? She wasn't the type of girl to think about her looks too much and yet she always looked awesome.

"What's gotten into me... You'd think a girl would learn..."

Two female angels were behind some bushes, along with a female werewolf and mermaid, one of the angels was Arekussu, but the other one is Aphrodite, her fringe was the same, she had a long side ponytail, her clothes were a red hoody with a white shirt inside of it, she was wearing a black skirt that had red heart patterns, she was wearing black shoes with red strings.

Fuusuke opened her mouth.

Fuusuke:

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

The girls were behind some statues, posing the way the statues were, once Fuusuke said that last sentence they grinned looking at her direction.

 _That's ancient history been there done that_

The girls looked at each other, went in front of the statues and danced.

All:

 _Who do you think you're kidding?_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey we can see right through you_

Fuusuke:

 _Oh no_

All:

 _Girl you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of?_

But Fuusuke stubbornly refused to listen to the voices, she wasn't thinking of Burn! No, she wasn't thinking of that handsome, golden eyed, hot Devil... She wasn't thinking of him! Not in the slightest!

Fuusuke:

 _No chance_

 _No way_

 _I won't say it_

 _No no_

Aphrodite almost growled, why was her sister so stubborn?! So she tried to convince her with Arekussu.

Aphrodite:

 _You swoon_

Arekussu:

 _You sigh_

Seeing what they were doing, Shauna and Midorikawa also joined in.

Shauna & Midorikawa:

 _Why deny it? oh oh_

Fuusuke:

 _It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_

'It is not cliche!' thought Aphrodite, curse her sister's stubbornness!

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip girl"_

 _"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

Arekussu knew that wasn't true, Fuusuke was strong, she doesn't cry a lot, she once again tried to get Fuusuke to change her mind, along with the rest.

Arekussu:

 _Girl, you can't deny it_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

Aphrodite:

 _Baby we're not buying_

 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

Shauna & Midorikawa:

 _Face it like a grown up_

 _When you gonna own up that you_

Shauna:

 _Got_

Midorikawa:

 _Got_

Arekussu & Aphrodite:

 _Got it bad?_

When they said that verse they had lifted Arekussu up, she was lying across their hands, but once again Fuusuke just didn't want to admit her oh so painfully obvious love.

Fuusuke:

 _No chance_

 _No way_

 _I won't say it_

 _No no_

Even Midorikawa and Shauna were getting a bit fed up with Fuusuke at this point, how could blind could that girl be?!

Midorikawa:

 _Give up_

Shauna:

 _Give in_

Aphrodite noticed Fuusuke daydreaming about Burn, with a dreamy grin on her face.

Aphrodite:

 _Check the grin you're in love_

Fuusuke immediately lost her grin when that was said, she wasn't going to lose, she didn't like Burn! Not at all!

Fuusuke:

 _This scene won't play_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

Arekussu also decided to say something stubborn.

Arekussu:

 _We'll do it until you admit you're in love_

Fuusuke scowled but continued, thinking she had got it in their heads that she didn't like Burn.

Fuusuke:

 _You're way off base I won't say it_

 _Get off my case I won't say it_

'You and your stubborn pride Fuusuke' thought Aphrodite.

Aphrodite:

 _Girl don't be proud_

They could all see they were getting through to her.

All:

 _It's okay you're in love_

'I don't like Burn... I love him.'

Fuusuke:

 _Oh, at least out loud_

 _I won't say I'm in_

 _Love_

Once the song had ended Fuusuke was lying on the grass with a genuine smile, they had finally gotten through to her, she now realises her feelings for Burn, unknown to her that very Devil was staring at the angel in awe, he had seen and heard everything, he then smiled.

'So she does return the feelings...'

Burn walked to Fuusuke just as she transformed back into her male self, he hovered over him then kissed his forehead, Gazelle snapped open his eyes and looked at Burn, completely shocked.

"Nagumo?"

"Call me Haruya and I hope you let me call you Suzuno."

Suzuno smiled, his eyes got teary, he sat up to face him properly, he then said.

"I'm guessing that's your way of asking me out."

"Definitely."

He kissed Haruya's lips, the Devil was shocked at first but then kissed back.

Behind the statues the girls giggled quietly and high fived.

"Another mission accomplished" said Arekussu whilst playfully sticking out her tongue to the side with a winky face.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: -Dark aura- (Grumbles to self)**

 **Alice & Flora: -Look at each other, look at me, then look at each other again, then back away-**

 **Me: Review minna... See ya... :[**

 **Alice: Um, the song belongs to disney right? Or is it the Cheetah girls?**

 **Flora: -Shrugs-**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye...**


	26. A new mythical A new couple

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice & Flora: You're not mad? Right?**

 **Me: The reviews you sent me made me so happy! I just couldn't resist my urge of writing another chapter!**

 **Alice & Flora: Thank you authoress-chan!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Aiden almost growled at what he was seeing, that Axel guy was way too close to Flora, he didn't like it one bit!

"Flora-chan! I could show you some of the animals in the forest if you'd like!"

"R-really? Aw that's so nice of you!"

The aggressive wolf huffed in annoyance, he was the only animal Flora would have to see, pet, stroke, hug, ki-

'Wow okay you're going into too much thought Aiden! Besides, Axel isn't the type of guy to flirt'

He kept telling himself that Axel just wasn't the type to do that, but every time he turned and saw Axel holding Flora's arm or hand he couldn't help but feel angry

"Come on I'll show you now!" said Axel as he held Flora's hand to take her to the forest

"That does it!"

Everyone turned to face an angry Aiden who was stomping his way towards the two, Jude quickly got up and stood in front of them, though he was mainly protecting Axel

"Get out of the way Jude!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want Flora to go anywhere with any boy!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Axel is male last time I checked!"

"Yeah and maybe if you actually paid attention for once you'd know Axel isn't the Dominant type!"

"Who knows with him?! He's had a facade for so long this could be just another lie we're talking to!"

Flora looked at Axel and gasped, the Hybrid was close to tears, this wasn't suppose to happen! Axel just wanted to show her the animals when she said she loved them

Flora pushed her way in front of Aiden with fury in her eyes

"You take that back Aiden!"

Aiden widened his eyes at Flora, she had never once shouted at anyone, like Axel, besides that one time, but by then he learned to never get the sensitive, quiet types angry

"I despise the fact that for the past few days you wouldn't let me go anywhere with any of the boys! I get it alright!? But Axel isn't a Dominant for God sake! There is nothing wrong with going with him!"

With every word Flora started glowing brighter and brighter

"An Axel is not! I repeat! Not a lie! I hear you say that one more time and next time it will be my fangs you'll be talking to!"

When Flora said Fangs she transformed completely, her body changed into one of the most adorable creatures on the planet

...

...

...

...

...

A Kitsune

Aiden blushed even more at the fox, but Flora yelped and growled at Aiden, walking towards him so that Aiden moves back

Once she thought she threatened Aiden enough she transformed back into a human, grabbed Axel's hand and ran off

"Flora wait!" Shouted Alice but she made no move to go after the fox, she looked at the wolf and said as she stomped her way to him

"Now look what you've done! Geez first Shawn and now Flora?! You can't take control of people like that! Flora has her own life with her own will! Why won't you just let her go with the boys?!"

When Aiden didn't answer Alice continued

"You think you're _so_ amazing by being able to control Shawn's body! Well welcome to the real world! Where no one can control anyone's body!"

Again, Aiden didn't answer, but he was getting angrier by the second

"What makes you think you can actually tell her what to do?! Why would you stop her from hanging out with male friends?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

...

...

...

...

...

It all went silent when those words left Aidens mouth, the wolf himself was shocked because he didn't actually know himself

'I... I love her?'

Alice smiled, it was a sad one, but a smile none the less

"Well what are you waiting for Aiden, tell her before someone else takes her from you..."

Aiden did nothing for a while, but then his face broke into his signature grin

"I'll be back with one Hybrid and one girlfriend then"

"You seem confident"

"Wolfs can sniff out emotions, I'm sure she won't decline"

Once Aiden left Alice muttered

"It's not the declining you have to worry about you idiot, it's the fact of wether she's ready or not"

 **~GO Aiden! Bring them both home!~**

"This here is Pearl, I'm sure you two will get along, you're both foxes" said Axel as he introduced as many animals as he could

"I've known Pearl the longest, so I guess you could say that we're the best of friends, right Pearl"

The fox yelped in agreement as she let Flora pet her

"Oh Axel, you're so lucky that you understand every single animal language"

Axel just looked at her in confusion

"What on Heaven are you talking about?"

"Well you know, because you're a Hybrid"

"Hybrids don't-"

"Flora! Axel! Where are you?!"

"Oh no! It's Aiden! We have to hide!"

"But Aiden sounds sad, and worried, are you sure we should hide?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

Without giving Axel a chance to respond she took Axel's hand and made them hide in the trees

"Come on! Axel! Flora! Please come out!" shouted Aiden as he walked into the clearing, Axel thought of something then transformed into his Neko form

"Hopefully they'll understand what I'm talking about" he whispered, Flora just looked confused when she heard that, Axel started meowing to the big cats, trying to tell them to scare Aiden off, the big cats however, were having great difficulty understanding what Axel was trying to say, they only got a few words, but it was enough to see what Axel meant

"Grr! Come on you two! I can smell you from here! I know you're hiding!"

The big cats started growling as they walked slowly towards the werewolf, who immediately heard them and turned to face them in wolf form

'Uh oh! That wasn't meant to happen!' thought Axel as he jumped out of the tree and in front of the big cats

 _"Don't hurt him! I only told you to scare him!"_

But the big cats heard differently

 _"...Hurt ... Told... Scare him!"_

The big cats looked at each other unsurely, Axel wasn't the type to tell someone to hurt people, wether good or bad, they knew Axel couldn't speak their language very well, so he must've said something to make them stop

And stop they did, Flora also jumped down and ran towards Aiden and Axel

"My goodness! Axel! Aiden! Are you alright?!"

"Yes, we're fine"

"I finally found you! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" said Aiden holding onto Flora's shoulders

"Don't scare me like that! I wouldn't be able to live without you!"

Flora's eyes widened as she blushed slightly

Axel thought this was a good time to leave them alone, he turned into his angel form and flew back

"Flora... There's something I need to say..."

"W-what is it?"

...

...

...

...

...

"I... I love you Flora... I know we just met but... I just can't stop feeling this way about you... Would you like us to... You know... try going out?"

Flora was silent for a while, true she and Aiden had only recently met, but she also felt this way for him, she smiled and said

"I love you too Aiden, yes we can try going out"

"R-really? I-is it okay if I, um, hug you?"

"Yes Aiden, it's okay"

As the two hugged the camera zooms in to someone who is hiding behind the trees, looking at the new couple

"What are those Cupids doing?! They can't fall in love like that! That's way too soon, sigh, but it's not like I can do anything about it... Because in their eyes, I'm just a Broken Cupid"

The person who said that was Urabe Rika

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Phew! I'm done!**

 **Alice: Awesome chapter! We're learning more things about the Hybrids every day! So can they or can't they understand animals?**

 **Flora: M-me... Aiden... Oh my...**

 **Me: Aw! You're blushing!**

 **Flora: No I'm not!**

 **Me: Yes you are! Anyway please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary for a story with ANY ship you want tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive and I'll try and write it for you! By the way, Alice I have some sad news for you...**

 **Alice: What's that?**

 **Me: sigh I was told I can't do any reader stories... There was this person who though complimented my writing, in the review they wrote that I can't do stuff like that, sure I can move my story to another site... But I have no idea how to do that, so unfortunately I can't continue the story... I'm sooooo sorry! SEE YA DX**

 **Alice: Aw... Oh well Goodbye minna**

 **Flora: We'll see you later!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	27. The Ignored Cupid and the Furious Hybrid

**'COUGH' 'COUGH'**

 **Me: Me sick...**

 **Flora: Is that why you haven't been writing recently?**

 **Me: 'Nods'**

 **Alice: Well why are you typing right now if you ARE sick?**

 **Me: Because I've been sick for too many days! -starts coughing repeatedly- GAH!**

 **Alice & Flora: Poor thing... Before she coughs out all her insides, we should say it... The Authoress own nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **Me: -Is still coughing-**

 **~Beginning~**

Rika had askd for a private talk with Fuyuka, she had been sensing something off of her recently, and she was planning to find out.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Rika?"

"Well... Fuyuka... Are you a... You know... Mythical?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes, I am, why?"

"That was blunt... Are you even trying to hide it? If not why didn't you say anything?"

"Well to answer the first question, yes. I was hiding myself until I saw that everyone had accepted Gouenji-kun, the reason I never told anyone was because the subject never came up, I couldn't just walk in and say 'Hey everyone guess what? I'm a mythical!' also you have no right in accusing me of this because I sense that you are also a mythical."

Fuyuka looked at Rika with stoic expression, making the bluette slighty uncomfortable, Rika gulped and said.

"I'll only tell you what I am if you tell everyone what you are."

"And I'll only tell you what I am if _you_ tell everyone what you are."

They looked at each other giggled and smiled.

"Deal!"

 **~With everyone else!~**

"Minna! Fuyuka and I have an announcament to make! So quiet down!"

And everyone did, they looked at the two girls, waiting for them to talk wanting to know what this was for, though some of the mythicals had an idea.

"Well Fuyuka... Your turn..."

Fuyuka stepped up.

"Well I'm sure some of the mythicals already know or have an idea but Rika and I aren't human, we are also Mythical Creatures, to be exact I am what you mythicals call a medical fairy."

Once Fuyuka said this she glowed white, two delicate, fairy wings appeared behind her back, she grew pointy ears and her eyes had that little, glitter.

"Wow!"

'Cute... Did I really just think that?!' thought someone in the room.

"Your turn Rika."

"O-oh! Um okay!"

Rika stepped up and gulped in fear and nervousness, she didn't like being stared at, no matter what everyone else thinks.

"Well... Actually... I uh... I'm not exactly... Human as you all... Obviously... know... Uh, you'd be surprised to know... That I um... am a 'Gulp' A-a... A Broken Cupid!"

Rika gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands, everyone was confused slightly, firstly they had never heard of a creature called a Broken Cupid, but even more so by Rika's reaction.

"What's a Broken Cupid?" asked Afuro taking out a notepad ready to start writing about this 'new species'.

"Why don't you transform to one?" said Fudou staring at the girl.

Rika was hesitant at first, but after quite a bit of begging she gave in.

"O-okay, just don't freak out."

"Why would we-?"

All the mythicals were expecting a white glow, but instead Rika got surrounded by a dark mist, when the 'glow' subsided Rika looked a lot more different then they were all expecting.

Rika's clothes were her team kits one, except that it was black with red hearts that were torn in two, her eyes looked like Sakumas covered eye, she had small black wings and a bow that was black, the string was red but the arrows had a slightly torn red heart for the arrowhead rather than light pink like normal Cupids.

They were all so shocked to see such a difference in physical appearnace.

"Woah."

Rika hung her head down low in complete shame and embarrassment thinking that everyone would scream at her for being a monster.

"You look so cool!" said Gouenji excitedly, quickly running up to the Broken Cupid, Rika was more then confused.

"Eh?"

"Look at you! I don't know where the broken part of your name came from but you look awesome!"

"Well... I'm not!" shouted Rika bitterly, Kidou stepped up and protectively went in front of the Hybrid Angel.

Gouenji was surprised by the shout, he could hear the sadness in that voice.

"I'm a complete failure! I used to be able to make people fall in love! Just like every other Cupid! Except for one tiny detail! My aim couldn't be any worse! It was frowned upon because Cupids have naturally good accuracy! And because of that I was given this form! Now I can only tear people away! I can only create hate!"

...

...

...

...

...

"But... It comes in handy at times like this... Aiden and Flora... They became a couple way too quickly, I'm not sure what has happened in those messed up Cupid heads of theirs but I know for a fact that love can't be rushed, so sorry you two, but your love is going to have to wait!"

Rika took out an arrow and fired with dangerously accurate precision, hitting Aiden and Floras chest above the heart area, it _hurt_ for a fact, so much that they couldn't stop screaming in agony, everyone could see the light pink mist that was leaving the two bodies... Their Love for each other.

Rika absorbed it and felt the love course through her veins, she grinned manically as she felt her power rise.

Aiden and Floras bodies suddenly became grey, they dropped to the floor exgaustedly, panting and gasping for breath, Alice ran to Flora and Shawn to Aiden.

"Oh God are you two okay?!"

"Don't touch me!" shouted Flora slapping Alice's hand away, she stoood up and glared at the Healer with a look of hate, she humphed as she looked away, Aiden had a similar reaction, needless to say both Alice and Shawn were deeply hurt by this

"What has gotten into you?!" shouted Alice, Flora wasn't one to act like this, wether she was facing ally or foe.

"Well if you two absolutely must know I absorbed all of their love, as it was fresh it wasn't very strong, or filing, hmm, ah! Maybe you two!" said Rika as she fired her arrow at Afuro and Kazemaru, unfortunately Kazemaru wasn't in Speed Demon form, it would take too long to transform so both of them got hit, like Aiden and Flora a pink mist left their bodies, as they were together longer the mist was darker, the same thing happened to them, they turned grey, lost their love and hated each other's guts.

"Oh Aisu! Nagumo! Guess what I have for you~!"

Nagumo quickly transformed and ran next to Aisu who had changed to his Guardian Angel form, the two managed to stop the arrows from hitting them for a while, until...

"Ah!"

"Suzuno?!"

Aisu fell to his knees, his love for Nagumo leaving him easily and getting absorbed by Rika, the Broken Cupid using Nagumo's distraction to her advantage shot another arrow and hit the Devil Prince.

"Ow! Dammit that hurts!"

"Teehee! Now I have a naughty Devils love, oh how exciting! Hmm I know someone who will give me a _very_ filling meal and amazing power, Gouenji and Kidou."

Everyone gasped, except for everyone who got hit by the arrows.

"You are _not_ doing _anything_ to Gouenji!"

"Maybe not yet! But you Kidou for sure!"

The Broken Cupid notched an arrow and hit Kidou, it took her about meh, 23 shots until she hit him, but boy was it worth it! Kidou's love was so strong it was dark RED.

"Kidou! No!" shouted Gouenji, his eyes widened fully as Kidou greyed, the goggled boy turned and looked at the Hybrid but then walked off completely unitrested.

Rika shot an arrow to absorb Gouenjis love but to her shock and disbelief.

...

...

...

...

...

Gouenji had a sphere protecting him, the arrow bounced off.

He was in his Tortoise form, Rika was in BIG trouble.

Gouenji had already transformed into his Hybrid form, easily dodging all the arrows, but what shocked everyone even more was the look of pure hatred on Gouenji's face.

"How dare you..."

Gouenji even caught one of the arrows that came to him.

"How DARE you!"

Rika shuddered under the gaze, she didn't even try to hide her fear, everyone knows you should NEVER anger a Hybrid.

"You'll regret ever even touching that bow of yours...I'M GONNA SNAP IT IN TWO!"

Gouenji flew forward with amazing speed, his fist glowed white with a white aura blazing out fiercely, he punched Rika, hard, so much that Rika lost one of her teeth and blood came woozing out.

"That's for stealing the love off of my friends!"

Another punch to her stomach.

"That's for stealing the love off of my family!"

And a punch to the jaw, sending her flying.

"And that's for stealing the love off of the person I love the most!"

Gouenji furiously flew forward and grabbed Rikas collar, lifting her in the air.

"If you don't turn them back to normal right now I'll make sure that your name isn't the only thing that's broken!"

Rika nodded quickly, she made and 'Oof!' sound as Gouenji dropped her without a care, he glared at her impatiently.

"Well? I'm waiting!"

Rika stood up, her body hurting unbearably but if she did nothing she didn't want to find out if the threat was a complete lie.

The Broken Cupid returned all the love to everyone, all the mist leaving her body, when the mists entered the bodies, colours came back to them as they looked at the person they loved and hugged them close absolutely terrified of the expirience, but even more so by what they saw, Gouenji standing over Rika who looked like she had just come out of a war.

"Gouenji?"

The Hybrid immediately stopped glaring hatefully at the Broken Cupid and turned to face the red eyed human.

"Kidou!"

The two ran to each other and hugged each other close.

"Shuuya... Did you do this?" asked Aisu looking at the Broken Cupid, he knew Hybrids were strong, but this...

"Mhm, sorry for that, I don't know what came over me."

Meanwhile the rest of the humans and one Angel, Dark Astral and Fairy were still open mouthed and wide eyed, they were the ones who actually saw Gouenji's little temper tantrum.

Rika looked at everone, they were all ignoring her completely, as if she didn't exist, she was the one who was hurt, the one who lost control, and yet...

...

...

...

...

...

"Please... Don't ignore me... I'm here too..."

She can't stop the tears from falling.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: O.o**

 **Alice: O-O**

 **Flora: -She can't even-**

 **Me: Um, never get a Hybrid angry... Like, EVER!**

 **Alice & Flora: -Nod slowly-**

 **Me: Alice I realised I never said what you look like in Angel form... Silly me!**

 **Alice: Healer Angel Two wings, Halo, Nurses hat, Nurses outfit, your hair goes into two large pigtails that go to your shins**

 **Flora: Kitsune, Everyday except for the full moon you transform into a Fox, during the full moon you get Fox ears and a Fox tail, along with cute Fox fangs, your eyes also go light blue**

 **Alice & Flora: Nice!**

 **Me: Please review minna!**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	28. In HeartLand we go!

**Alice: Authoress-chan! What are you doing?!**

 **Me: Meh...**

 **Flora: Go back to bed!**

 **Me: I can't!**

 **Alice & Flora: YOU'RE SICK!**

 **Me: So what? I have a story to write!**

 **Alice & Flora: -Grab my arms and force me to bed-**

 **Me: NOOOOO! -Limbs flail about-**

 **Alice: The Authoress own nothing except her OCs!**

 **Flora: All characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Alice & Flora: ENJOY!**

 **Me: ;-;**

 **~Beginning~**

"What should we do with her?"

"Meh, I say we beat the living daylights out of her!"

"Guys! She had no control over what happened!"

"You would know more than anyone, wouldn't you Gouenji? Ow!"

"Shut it Fudou!"

"Aw, is Kidou mad?"

"Shut up!"

Rika sighed at everyone, this was better then being killed or kicked out, that was for sure, but couldn't they fight a little quieter?

"Rika, why did you do that?"

"I don't know, every time I go in mythical form my body just works on its own! I have absolutely no control!" she said moving slightly, only to get scolded by Fuyuka who was trying to heal her, along with Alice

"Well if you knew that why did you transform?"

"... Because you pressured me into it"

...

...

...

...

...

They looked at each other uncertainly, while they _were_ the ones to pressure Rika into this, she should have given out some sort of warning

"If your accuracy is so bad Rika and it's the reason you transformed into this, why are you now so good at it?" asked Afuro who was planning on figuring this out

"Well I'm a completely new species, I have to be able to do something..."

"Why couldn't your accuracy just improve with practice?"

"It's not that easy Afuro... You're either born with it or you're not, you can't just improve, it's just not the way of the Cupids..."

"Well why don't we go and visit these Cupids? I want to figure this out"

...

...

...

...

...

"You want to go and visit the Cupids? With all these humans are you nuts?!"

"No, I'm going to find out why! The humans are definitely coming with us, I'm sure the Cupids would listen to the angels"

Rika shuddered under the Fallens gaze and nodded

"Well as you are a Cupid, you should be able to create a portal to HeartLand"

"That's true, but I need a big and clean lake, if you find one then I can take you to HeartLand"

"Ooh! Hiroto and I can lead you to a lake! We'd know where to find one more than anyone, right Hiroto-kun~?"

The Vampire only blushed madly at the sheer memory, everything from the waterfall to the kiss was as clear as the vast ocean waters

"W-well... As you're a mermaid you'd be the one to remember more as you can sense water right?"

Midorikawa was still grinning from ear to ear, he then walked to the direction of the water telling everyone to follow him

"What was he talking about Kiyama?"

"Shut up Ichirouta"

"Why should he? Let me guess, was your first kiss stolen there?"

"I said shut up!"

Kazemaru and Nagumo just smirked mischievously and snickered, loving the infuriated aura radiating off of their older brother

"What happened there anyway?" asked Kazemaru 'innocently', but used his baby brother voice

"N-nothing"

"Come on Kiyama! We're your brothers aren't we?" said Nagumo as he put an arm around Hirotos shoulders, genuinely smiling at him, giving Hiroto some confidence to speak

"W-well... Yes, we did kiss there but... We also almost died but thankfully Midorikawa saved me... Somehow..."

"YOU ALMOST DIED?!"

"HIROTO!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS?!"

"I don't need you guys to know and be all concerned for me... Anyway, Midorikawa are we there yet?"

"Almost~!"

"Oh be quiet!"

The rest of the trip was in silence aside from Gouenji and Flora talking and looking at all the animals, cooing at every baby and petting all the adults

"I don't know about you angels, but this seems like Heaven to me"

"Hey Afuro, are you allowed to get to Heaven yet?" asked Kazemaru, but regretted it when his mate tensed

"Well... No"

"Oh"

They were rewarded with an awkward silence, thankfully Midorikawa interrupted it

"We're here!"

The waterfall was really big and tall, but the water was clean and big enough for a portal

"Well, there's your cue Rika"

"Here goes nothing"

Rika walked on top of the water, shocking quite a few humans and mythicals, she started gracefully dancing and skiing across the water, she started skiing in a large circle going faster and faster until finally a portal had opened up, she stepped back onto land and looked quite exhausted

"There, oh, and here's a little warning, when you step through you will all change in mythical form, for the humans we have a little shop where you can dress up and choose a mythical form, of course only gaining a few minor abilities, as for any sea creature you will be able to float around the place, so no worries"

They were all shocked at the news

"Won't you transform?"

"No, I cast a spell on myself so I can stop myself"

"What about me?" said Fudou, the others then remembered that as a Dark Astral, Fudous life energy would get sapped near so many Light Energy Beings

"Don't worry, life energy doesn't get sapped in HeartLand"

Though he heard that there wouldn't be any life threatening danger, he was still worried by how the Cupids would react with a Dark Astral near 3 angels, one of them being a Hybrid

"Well let's go in"

They all jumped in the lake

 **~Through the portal!~**

Being true to her word when the mythicals jumped through they all transformed, but Aiden, Shawn and Flora had a slightly different appearance, instead of changing into the animals they were they only had the ears and tails, Aiden had his hair coloured wolf ears and tails,, still having his fangs and claws, Shawn too having hair coloured ears and tails, claws and fangs

Flora had silver fox ears and nine silver fox tails, her eyes turned light blue and gained fangs with claws, Aiden blushed when he looked at his mate

"Well, we're here"

"WEEEEE!"

Everyone turned to see Midorikawa flying absolutely everywhere, clearly enjoying being in the air

"Anyway, Rika, where is this shop?"

Rika, before she answered, was putting her hair up in high pigtails, her outfit changing into a her usual casual attire

"Just follow me, also don't call me Rika or Urabe, I'm not exactly welcome here"

"So what should we call you?"

"Just call me Valentina"

"Valen... Tina?"

"Yes, now let's go!"

They all followed Valentina to a shop which was clearly selling mythical outfits, when they entered the shop manager went p to them with a welcoming smile

"Hello! And welcome to the Mythical Dress Shop, how can I help you?"

"Well you see my friends here are human and need some kind of mythical outfit to suit them, I heard you know what is best for everyone, you wouldn't mind showing us your talent right?"

"Of course I'll help, let me see what I can do for all of you!"

The manager looked at some of them and immediately went to find some outfits for them all

Endou became a werewolf

"Wow, I can already smell stuff so much better!"

Kabeyama was a bit difficult but ended up becoming a Mountain Giant, he had pointed ears, wearing dusty old brown shoes

"Wow, what do Mountain Giants do?"

"Meh, the Giants can be quite lazy, but don't let their laid back attitude fool you, when it comes to fighting their strength matches no other!"

Natsumi became a cupid, Haruna became a mermaid and Aki a flower fairy

Natsumi had small white wings, she wore a frilly white and light pink dress with a cupids bow and arrow

Haruna had an ocean blue tail, light blue fins and a light blue chest cover, no where near as fancy as Midorikawas attire, her hair also went up in a ponytail with a large light blue sea shell holding her hair up

Aki had the typical fairy wings and pointed ears, along with a flowy green dress with a flower pattern and vines on her feet for shoes and some vines on her wrist that went up to her arms, along with vines on her neck

Kogure surprising everyone was already a mythical creature, he was an elf, a wood elf to be precise

"Well this actually makes sense, wood elves tend to be quite mischievous"

"Ushiushiushi!"

"Okay almost done, um what is your name sir?"

"Kidou Yuuto"

"Well Kidou I'm afraid you're going to have to take those goggles off, we cupids don't believe in hiding ourselves, you should always show your true form, nothing bad ever happened with that"

Rika scowled at that, yeah right, Cupids didn't accept absolutely everything

"Well, I guess if I have to..."

Hesitantly, Kidou slid off his goggles and looked at the manager, who gaped in awe at his dazzling eyes

...

...

...

...

...

"Um... Should I look or..."

"O-oh! Um... Don't worry! I have the perfect mythical creature right here for you!"

Kidou, to no ones surprise, ended up becoming a Vampire, his cape wasn't as long as Hirotos but he also wore the tuxedo, the fangs in his mouth felt odd to say the least

"Well, that's all of you isn't it? Oh! What about you miss?"

"I'm fine just like this, here's the money, now we'll be going, bye"

"Um, goodbye"

Once they left the building they all had a bit of fun being the mythical creature they are, Haruna and Midorikawa were having the most fun out of them all, minus Gouenji who along with Flora, was marveling HeartLands animals

"Okay everyone, we're going to find some answers" said Byron

"About what?" asked Kazemaru

"I'm not saying anything until I figure it out"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: HeartLand sounds nice**

 **Flora: Definitely**

 **Me: I need help, for some reason when I moderate a review for Angel Wings I'm unable to see it later on, I can only see up to 60 reviews, currently I have 64!**

 **Alice & Flora: We'll see if we can help**

 **Me: Flora, like I said Hikaru is someone else's son, as for Kirino... sorry, taken... Let's see, like I said you can have Akane and Midori, and as far as you've been talking it seems you want a son... Hm... maybe Taichi, Kishibe or Miyabino, you decide, if you don't like any choices feel free to ask for some other characters, though you seem to really like to ask for the taken ones, is this a habit of yours ;) SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	29. Shaylin the Hybrid Mythical

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Shaylin: Woah! Hello!**

 **Me: Yo! Yes you will be in my story Shaylin, except of one teeny weeny problem... Shawn, in case you didn't notice from the summary, is going to end up with Kevin, BUT you can be Aiden and Shawn's long lost sister or something but yeah... Sorry...**

 **Alice: Erm... Sketchy owns nothing except her OCs...**

 **Flora: All characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **Axel: Enjoy!**

 **Me: Also! Alice, don't worry! I understand what you mean by the story suggestion, I just need to focus on other fanfics right now too, you know, as I haven't updated some of them in a loooong time!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Will you tell us now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Sigh, No."

"Oh come on Terumi! Please!"

"No, I need to figure this out on my own! Just, go and play with the others, don't talk to me."

As the Fallen said this he walked off, a notepad in hand and a pencil on the other, as he was turned he missed the look of hurt on Ichirouta's face, he sighed and walked back to the others.

"Don't let Terumi's attitude get to you."

Kazemaru turned to face Aisu, who was cleaning the orb of his Guardian Angel staff, he sent him a confused glance.

"Terumi turns a bit... Cold you could say, when he's trying to figure something out, it annoys him to no end when he doesn't know about something, I'm surprised he hasn't lost his temper with Shuuya yet."

"Huh?"

"Remember Shuuya's species?" said Aisu carefully, knowing the sneaking ears listening in on everyones conversations.

"Yeah?"

"Terumi hasn't been able to figure out much, he doesn't know the dangers towards Shuuya, he still worries that since Shuuya is near a Dark Astral he'll eventually die, you can't get any purer than Shuuya, that's for sure."

Kazemaru nodded and thanked Aisu for the information, good thing that the Guardian had told him, otherwise he's be in deep trouble, he watched as Rika was sitting on a rock, her eyes were filled with hate, yet sorrow and terror, the Speed Demon was about to talk to her, but Gouenji beat him to it.

"Hey, you okay Valentina?"

Rika jumped and seemed startled for a second, before she calmed once she saw the Hybrid.

"It's nothing Axel, I'm fine."

"Aw come on Valentina, call me Gouenji!"

"B-but... You're a... You know... And I'm just a... you know that too..."

Gouenji was confused, before he smiled and handed Rika the animal he was petting, it was light pink and had a peanut shaped body, small red hearts were twinkling in its eyes, the tail was short, like a bunny's, it was heart shaped along with its ears, the paws of the being were small and soft, it took one look at Rika, smiled and jumped onto her lap.

Rika for one was shocked, never before had these creatures come so close to her, willingly, they always fled at the site of her, but now...

'They don't know it's you.'

A voice in her head oh so bitterly said.

She sighed and started stroking the creatures head.

"Do you know what these creatures are Gouenji?"

"No, I'd love it if you told me all about them!"

Rika smiled.

"They're called Koibito, which means Sweetheart, very fitting I must say, they are sweet, gentle and laid back creatures, they don't take it hard, they'd much rather go the easy way, but would travel long and hard to please their owner, I've always wanted one..."

Gouenji frowned at this, it was clear Rika wasn't accepted around here, it confused him when the others hadn't figured that out yet, so he doubted the Koibito creatures would accept her too.

"What do Koibito eat?"

Rika hummed and thought for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"Anything sweet really, like candy, or chocolate."

"Any type in particular?"

"Well, mint chocolate isn't exactly their thing, as it isn't sweet, sometimes they reject orange chocolate, but you need to remember all Koibito have different tastes so they won't all like the exact same thing."

Gouenji nodded and remembered every letter and word that came out of Rika's mouth.

"Do they fight?" asked Flora who had joined them not too long ago, she too wanted to know more about these Koibito.

"Only if absolutely necessary, for example, if family members or owners are in danger then they will fight, but other than that they are quite the peaceful creatures."

"Aw, they're so nice."

"Hey Gouenji, why don't you transform into one? It's be cute to see what you look like."

Gouenji looked confused.

"What?"

"Come on Gouenji, please~"

"But I-"

"Okay everyone! Gather around!" shouted Terumi, everyone did what the Fallen asked and surrounded him, after Terumi made sure everyone was here he said.

"I want to go and explore myself, so I hope you don't mind me leaving you for a while, don't worry, I won't be long."

They were all confused, some irritable that Afuro wouldn't give them any more information.

"Can't we come with you?" asked Shuuya, not wanting his brother to leave him.

"Sorry, but this is something I want to figure out alone."

"Well at least let me come so I can protect you!" shouted Ichirouta running in front of Terumi before he could leave.

...

...

...

...

...

"Fine..."

Relief was clearly visible in Kazemaru's face, he smiled and waved at everyone.

"Goodbye, I guess."

"See ya later, and if you come back with so much as a scratch I'll make sure you won't be able to run." threatened Burn, but still giving his youngest brother a noogie, which Ichirouta starting protesting and screaming to get out of the hold, but that only caused everyone to laugh.

"Come on Ichirouta! I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Okay okay, I'm coming!"

"Itako! Terumi!" shouted Shuuya, along with Suzuno in Angelic.

"Itako, Shuuya, itako Suzuno."

"Ono tikare caren, arleta?" growled Suzuno, trying not to show much emotion.

"Arleta." chuckled Terumi, he grabbed Ichirouta's hand and walked off.

"He'll be okay... Right Suzuno?" said Shuuya hopefully, seeking comfort from the older angel.

"Of course Shuuya."

'He better be.' he thought as he turned, he almost screamed in surprise when he saw a Cupid, who in turn, actually screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I was just marveling your wings and, and... please don't punish me! I'll do whatever you want! But please let me live!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Um... I wasn't planning on killing you if you were just marveling my wings, you just complimented me, so..."

"B-but, you're a Guardian angel! I have no right to be talking to you! Much less be this close!"

This would have ben the time where Suzuno would threaten the other to stop speaking of his position so highly, but the Cupid got distracted once more, only this time, it was worse.

"You... Your wings... No staff... you're... a... you're a..."

Aisu turned around and wanted to bang his head against the wall for his stupidity.

Shuuya wasn't exactly hidden...

"YOU'RE A HYBRID ANGEL?!"

Throughout the land all Cupids stopped what they were doing and stared, it couldn't be true could it? Were they really back?

"No he isn't."

As Aisu said this his eyes glowed, along with everyone in the area.

"You will forget of this moment."

"Yes."

"There is no Hybrid Angel here."

"Yes."

"Now leave!"

"Yes."

Everyone, except for Gouenji, stared in utter shock, Aisu turned, grabbed Gouenji's hand and walked off, motioning the others to follow.

"What was that?" asked Mark, who was walking next to Alice.

"We erased their memories, so none of them remember this scene, Gouenji is for now safe, but we need to do something to hide him."

"Well, I suggest a Guardian angel staff."

This voice was new, a bit on the rough side, but everyone could tell it belonged to a female.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"Alright, alright don't get your wings in a muddle, the name's Shaylin."

A girl jumped out of the tree and landed in front of everyone, they gaped.

She had long blue hair with turquoise eyes, a white t-shirt, black short jeans and a pair of sport shoes, but what stood out most about her, were her wings.

The looked like maleficent's wings, but white instead of black, she had blue puppy ears, with a long blue, bushy tail, a pair of pearly white fangs and sharp claws.

This was a hybrid mythical.

Hybrid mythicals are creatures that have two different creatured parents and end up gaining both features and abilities, for example if a Kitsune and a Human got together their child wouldn't be able to transform into a full animal until the full moon, but every other time they transform they have the ears and tails, hybrid mythicals are quite rare to come by because not many mythical creatures breed with a completely different species and the chances of actually getting a hybrid are quite low. Since they gain abilities from both parents they have more survival advantages, in fact they are seen as so strong that some call them the Second Generation Hybrid Angels.

"Did I surprise you? Well to be quite honest you shocked me more, what with that Hybrid Angel you have there."

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm so glad Terumi isn't here right now." muttered Aisu, knowing all too well that his brother would most likey run up to her and start taking notes, sometimes even ask embarrassing questions.

"Wow! I've never met a hybrid mythical before!" said Gouenji, eagerly running up to the hybrid mythical.

"Says the Hybrid Angel." mumbled Kevin, only for something to cross his mind.

'She looks a bit like Shawn...'

"Anyway, care to explain yourself?" asked Aisu glaring coldly at the angel.

"Well, I only bumped into you, I was just exploring HeartLand, minding my own business until I heard it, someone saying that a Hybrid was here, at first I thought they meant a Hybrid Mythical, but then I realised there was nothing that showed Gouenji here was a Hybrid, aside from the fact that he's an angel, and for some reason, really really REALLY close to a Dark Astral."

Now, just to clarify, Mythical Hybrids that have an angel side to them do NOT get affected by Dark Astrals, they don't hate them, but don't exactly like them either... Their feeling are neutral.

"Well we didn't exactly have a choice..."

"Oh really? Geez you guys, all you needed to do was tell him to stay back, it doesn't look like he wants to be here anyway..."

Which was true, Fudou looked like he wanted to kill himself (Ironically enough) from all this cheesiness.

"... Well... Yeah..."

"So, mind telling me what _you_ are doing here?" said Shaylin still trying to hide her awe from the fact that a Hybrid Angel is standing in front of her right now.

"That is private stuff." said Burn glaring at the girl, not liking how close she was to Gouenji.

"Okay, okay, sheesh calm down, I was only asking."

Shaylin paused for a moment then smirked.

"I can help with your little problem though, I'm sure I can find something to hide Gouenji's true form."

They all wanted to say no, but honestly compared to Aisu, Shaylin had no chance of beating them in battle, she looked strong that was for sure, but she hasn't lived 1000 years in training, so it was safe enough, as long as Shaylin didn't get too close to Gouenji.

"Alright then Shaylin, lead the way." said Aisu, using his wing he wrapped it around Gouenji's shoulders to hide most of him, so the didn't attract too much attention, Shaylin's last thought before she walked was.

'Maybe Gouenji could help me find my brothers.'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: Awesome like usual Sketch!**

 **Flora: Never stop Sketchy!**

 **Shaylin: I'M IN THE STORY!**

 **Me: Yup! Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **Shaylin: See ya later**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	30. Why so Afraid?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Shaylin: What's up?**

 **Me: Shaylin... Yes! You can have Mark Kruger as your mate! :D**

 **Shaylin: YAS YAS YAS YAS!**

 **Alice: Heh**

 **Flora: Sketchy owns nothing except her OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"I'll give you my bow and arrows for now, be VERY careful with them"

Gouenji held the bow and arrows with the utmost care, delicately touching them as if they were as fragile as glass that would break with the slightest bit of pressure

"So... An Arch Angel huh?" said Aisu, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, staff in his left hand at the ready to make sure Shaylin wasn't going to try anything, even though she was practically giving her life away by handing her bow over to Gouenji

"Yup, my mother is an Arch Angel whilst my dad is a werewolf"

'Odd' thought Shawn and Aiden as they looked at each other, both thinking the same thing

'Weren't _our_ parents an Arch Angel and Werewolf?'

The two pups however just shook the thought away, this hybrid mythical couldn't possibly be Yuki, just... No, she had died in front of their eyes, they saw it all too clearly

"Why the need to help us Shaylin?" asked Burn, still not trusting the new girl

"I'm sure any mythical in their right mind would help a Hybrid, especially the Second Generation Hybrid Angels"

Aisu just scoffed at that, SGHAs just didn't _care_ , as they were a mix they couldn't really choose to stay by one side without their instincts kicking in

"Let's see how well you shoot with the bow, after all, we need to make it believable that you're an Arch Angel, your accuracy must be perfect, shoot that tree, and make it go right... Here!"

Shaylin pointed at a tiny hole in the tree, it was hardly visible

"Aren't angels suppose to be modest?" said Jack sweat-dropping, looking at the SGHA in confusion since she was pretty much showing off right now

"Arch Angels are slightly different from other angels, that and she probably took in some of the werewolf's personality"

It took a few seconds for Shawn and Aiden to realise they were insulted, once they did they turned red with anger, growled and shouted

"HEY! D:"

"Sorry it's true" sighed Aisu, not in the least fazed by the two, having faced a lot more horrifying things

"Whatever, Gouenji! Shoot!"

"Hai!"

Gouenji shot the target with deadly precision, it was such a shock that even Fudou was speechless, how could one make a sly remark about _that_?

...

...

...

...

...

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Gouenji worriedly, not exactly liking the silence around him, or the stares

"That was..." started Shawn, his eyes still wide open in shock

"Absolutely Awesome!" finished Aiden with a thumbs up

"Crazy!"

"Amazing!"

"That was so cool!"

Gouenji blushed by the sudden attention

"HOW?!"

"Well... I don't know... I just shot"

Kogure muttered

"Was it a lucky shot?... OW!"

The wood elf rubbed the spot where Celia hit him, she huffed, her tail flicking in annoyance, a habit she picked up from Midorikawa during the time they were with the others

"I'm fairly sure something like THAT couldn't be a lucky shot"

Kogure just shrugged and walked over to Jack, ignoring Celia as he did so, only for them to be interrupted

"That was no lucky shot elf"

They all turned to face Shaylin, who was still staring at Gouenji in awe

"That takes years of practice, you couldn't possibly have that as a lucky shot, no matter what..."

They all stared at her and Gouenji in silence, Aisu could have sworn he sensed a hint of jealousy radiating off the SGHA, but it left as soon as it came

"Anyway, let's go!" said Shaylin, dragging Gouenji off with her, of course being followed by everyone else who grew a protective feeling in their chests for the Hybrid Angel, with the exception of Aiden and Shawn who felt that they could trust this new girl

"Where are we going?" asked Gouenji not minding the new girl's presence, she kept on walking but looked back to face the Hybrid

"Well... Why not meet more Cupids?"

"Um... I guess"

"Great! Come on! There's one!"

The Cupid was minding her own business when she saw TWO SGHAs walking her way, the fact that they were both angels made her more than nervous

"Hey you!" said the bluette

The Cupid jumped in shock and fear as she heard the bluette speaking to her, the other Cupids around them also stopped and stared at the scene in fear

"Y-y-y-y-yes?"

"Why the stutter? Anyway this here is Gouenji! Talk to him!" said Shaylin, eagerly pushing Gouenji in front of the fearful girl

"Hello there, like Shaylin said my name is Gouenji, Gouenji Shuuya, what's yours?"

All the Cupids were confused by this act of kindness, why was this angel being so nice? An Arch Angel Hybrid even! Thank God it wasn't a Royal Angel though...

"M-m-m-m-my n-name i-i-is H-Hato..."

Gouenji cutely tilted his head, why was the Cupid acting so afraid? He continued speaking to the seemingly terrified Cupid

"Well, nice to meet you Hato! I really like your name actually, it's cute!"

Again the Cupid was shaking in fear when Gouenji complimented her name, she looked horrified, but confused as well

"May I ask a question Hato?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes?"

"Why are you so afraid?"

...

...

...

...

...

The Cupid looked at the others of her kind for help, but none came, she couldn't believe this angel was asking her why she was afraid, after everything they had done...

"U-um, w-w-well... Oh! Look at the time! I have to go! Bye!"

"Hey! Wait!"

Hato didn't listen however, she flew away as quickly as possible, her Koibito flying after her as well

Gouenji looked at the other Cupids, but they all quickly turned away from the Angel, not wanting to be talked to

"What was up with her?" asked Gouenji, slightly upset since none of the Cupids wanted to be friends with him

"Meh, come on, let's talk to someone else!" said Shaylin as she was about to grab Gouenji again, only to be stopped by Aisu

"I think that's enough friend making for one day, why are you doing this?"

"Aw come on! Who wouldn't want to be friends with a Cupid?... Aside from Dark Astrals!"

"Shaylin" growled Aisu, not wanting anything to do with the suspicious SGHA, Shaylin sighed and muttered

"Fine, you win"

...

"I want you to help me find my brothers"

"What?"

"I said I want help, I'm looking for my brothers, I lost them a few years ago because of an accident, but my memory is too foggy for me to clearly remember their voices and faces"

Aisu sighed, hopefully they could get this over with quickly

"Do you remember their names?"

"Erm... Um... Hang on! It's on the tip of my tongue!"

Aisu and Gouenji looked confused at what she said, they both looked into her mouth, mainly the tip of her tongue, only to find nothing, everyone stared at the two in confusion

"There isn't anything in the tip of her tongue Aisu... Are you sure what you're looking for is there Shaylin?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh yeah, Angels take metaphors seriously..."

You see, angels aren't used to metaphors, and any metaphors they do use are 'Angel Version' so hearing thing like

'You scared the life out of me!'

will cause them look everywhere for the person's 'life', panicking like crazy and getting angry because of the person's lack of reaction for the fact that their life had gotten out of them...

"Anyway... I think their names were... umm... Arou and Shiuya!"

"Arou and Shiuya?"

"Isn't funny how those names sound like Atsuya and Shirou?" giggled Gouenji, looking at the two said creatures, which froze in shock, Shirou said

"Shaylin... What's your angel name?"

...

"Fubuki Yuki"

...

"EHHHHH?!"

 **~Somewhere else~**

"I see, thank you for your help"

The girl nodded and walked off happily, the two cloaked figures looked at each other

"Seems like we've been kept in the shadows for a long time..."

"What now?"

"More looking, I'm sure the answers are here somewhere..."

"Well... Good luck finding them, hopefully next time we'll get more juicy information"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Shaylin: Authoress... Don't you think they found out a bit too soon?**

 **Me: Geez, I'm a busy girl too, and your constant begging was putting a lot of pressure, that I don't need right now, on me!**

 **Shaylin: Sorry :\\...**

 **Flora: Good chapter! We didn't appear at all though...**

 **Alice: What's up with that?**

 **Me: I just didn't know when to add you, this chapter focused more on Shaylin and her brothers so you didn't have a real need to appear...**

 **Alice: Oh well, who were those people in the end?**

 **Me: No one...**

 **Shaylin: Well it was clearly someone!**

 **Flora: um.. Please review minna! Goodbye!**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice: Goodbye minna!**

 **Shaylin: See ya later!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	31. From Yuki to Yuko!

**Me: Okay... Wiktoria I am fully aware of your review, yes, you will be in the story, just not yet, though you will show up in HeartLand. I haven't updated because my Grandfather passed away so I wasn't in the mood to write anything, and got sick, like, REALLY sick, Shaylin I wanted to say that all of these things are making you a bit overpowered, you will get affected by magic, girly or not. Now on with the story! I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

The Fubuki brothers stared at Shaylin, or Yuki, in utter shock, this had to be a lie right? This is just a SGHA who looks exactly like Yuki... Nothing more...

"Why the silence?" asked Yuki, tilting her head a bit.

A shadow was cast upon Shawn's upper face.

"Are you sure their names aren't Shirou and Atsuya?" asked Shawn, clenching his teeth and tears ready to fall.

"Well... Now that you say it like that... I think so, I can't really remember..."

Shawn lifted his head, the tears were now freely running down his face.

"Because my name is Fubuki Shirou, and my twin brother is Fubuki Atsuya"

...

...

...

...

...

"E-EHHHHH?!"

"That's exactly what we said" said Atsuya, grinning sadly at his sister.

"B-but, how can that be?!" said Yuki, holding her head, her eyes were wide with shock, she felt happy, excited and yet angry and confused, this wasn't just some cruel trick right? It had happened before, which is why she had thought of asking Gouenji's help, he's a Hybrid Angel, so he wouldn't think of doing anything horrible towards her.

"We ain't lying, those are our real names" said Shawn, not even able to smile, not even a fake one, he wanted this to be true, but this was just so hard to believe.

Yuki furiously shook her head, they were lying! They have no proof, sure they look a bit like her, but just because her memory wasn't all that good doesn't mean she doesn't remember her younger brothers!

Something triggered in Yuki's mind, something dark, _really_ dark.

She 'glowed' black, her hair which was once a beautiful ocean blue was now covered in blood, her clothes were torn, her eyes changed blood red, her fangs sharpened and her wings went black, she laughed like a maniac and grabbed Gouenji, holding a blade against his neck.

"Gouenji! Let him go!" shouted Aisu, he wasn't sure if the SGHA was very brave or very stupid, but neither was going to get her very far, Aisu was a professionally trained warrior, a leader, this Yuki did _not_ want to get on Aisu's bad side, however Yuki seemed quite aware of it, which is probably the reason she grabbed Gouenji in the first place.

"Hehe, you do anything to hurt me Aisu and this little one will no longer exist, oh, and please, call me Yuko"

Gouenji tried to struggle against the now dark energy being, which was a hard thing to do, when Gouenji wasn't furious he was practically as weak and delicate as a flower, that and if he moved anymore than he already is, the dagger would surely slice his neck.

"Why you!"

"Oh shut up, now Shirou, Atsuya, if those are even your real names, listen up, I ain't falling for your trick, got it? So don't even try to make me fall for it, now, I'll be taking my leave, see you all never!"

And with that Yuko flew, laughing crazily, Gouenji screaming for her to let go, the one thing she didn't know was that Gouenji had a _very_ close friend, who just so happen to be _very_ protective of his angel.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" shouted Kidou, flaring his fangs at the retreating figure, before he could move Alice and Flora had grabbed on to him, as they were natural mythicals their physical strength went beyond humans, so it would be easy... If they were holding onto a _normal_ human, not one with the few abilities of an angel.

"Calm down Kidou! If we do anything Gouenji will get hurt!" shouted Alice, struggling to keep the human down.

"We need to think of a well thought out and detailed plan! If Gouenji wasn't taken by Yuko don't you think Aisu would have beaten her up? In fact think about Aisu for a second! How do you think he feels?! He just lost his brother!" screamed Flora louder than ever before in her life, the last thing Flora shouted got Kidou to stop, it was true, he couldn't just run after Yuko selfishly, to save Gouenji, risking his life in the process, Aisu was staring blankly at the sky, then turned to face everyone, completely emotionless.

"Well, I guess that's it, let's go some place else, the castle would be nice..."

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted Kidou, Alice and Flora were so shocked by Aisu's reaction that they let go of Kidou.

Aisu didn't reply, he merely shrugged and walked off.

"If anyone wants to come then be my guest" Aisu waved and left, completely uncaringly.

"WHAT THE F*CK AISU?!"

Aisu stopped walking and inwardly flinched when he heard Haruya call him by his last name, was it really that easy for Haruya to change his opinion about him?

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! I KNOW YOU BASICALLY NEVER SHOW EMOTION BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Aisu sighed and turned.

"Look I asked you all a question, now you either follow me or not, your choice"

"I'm coming"

They all turned, shocked to see...

"H-Hiroto?"

Midorikawa whimpered, Hiroto should know what it's like to lose a little brother, so why would he react like this?

Kidou stared at them both for a while, then widened his eyes.

'I see, so that's what's going on'

Aisu and Hiroto smirked and walked off without a care.

"What do we do?" asked Jack, even with the slight power up because of the outfit he still felt utterly useless.

"We go and find Yuki" said Kidou, walking towards the way Yuki had flown, after a bit of hesitation Endou followed, Toramaru was already walking next to Kidou, planning on saving his senpai and crush.

"Why do you think Aisu-san and Hiroto-san left like that?" asked Toramaru, looking at the ground, though the question was directed towards Kidou.

"I don't know and I don't care, right now my main priority is Gouenji" said Kidou, looking only straight ahead, ignoring all of he stares they were getting from the Cupids and Koibito.

'Of course he is, he's always your main priority, he's my main priority too, so why is it so difficult for Gouenji-senpai to realise that I love him too?' thought toramaru bitterly, it was always Kidou Gouenji had his eyes on, completely oblivious to him, the person who was his number 1 fan, if Kidou wasn't here then Toramaru would've been able to have Gouenji to himself.

'What makes Kidou-san so special?'

"Kidou?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you care for Gouenji-senpai?"

Kidou raised an eyebrow at this, so... It wasn't obvious?

"Well, kind of a strange question but, a lot, he means everything to me, Celia too"

"I see... Can I ask you another question?"

Kidou frowned, where was this headed? He knew all too well, in fact everybody did, that Toramaru had a crush on Gouenji, he was just to chicken to confess, not that Kidou would let him, but still.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you care about Celia and Gouenji-senpai equally right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, if you were in a life threatening situation, and you absolutely had to pick between Gouenji-senpai and Celia... Who would you choose?"

So that's it, he wants to see if I care about Gouenji more then Celia, and if I choose Celia then he'll believe that I care for Gouenji less, which will give him a 'higher' chance to be with him...

...

...

...

...

...

"Well... To be quite honest that's a difficult question, I care for both equally, and like they say, you pick family over friends as much as I hate to say it, but, you must remember what Gouenji is, if he dies who knows what will happen, if every other angel and light energy being died because of me, when I could have prevented it... And besides I see Gouenji as family too, don't you? So I can't really answer that question, so let's just hope it never happens"

Toramaru widened his eyes, he hadn't thought of that, Gouenji-senpai being a Hybrid and all...

"Ah, I see, thanks for answering"

"Sure"

Everyone else had overheard of the conversation, then looked at Celia, who was floating alongside Midorikawa, she frowned.

"It would be a hard decision, wouldn't it? If I had to pick between Jude and Gouenji-san... I wouldn't be able to..."

As they kept on walking the natural mythical Kogure was bored and so decided to play a prank, but he had to be careful, who knows what could happen here.

"You should think twice before pulling a prank on someone Kogure, I don't care if it's in Wood Elf nature, no one is in the mood" whispered Fudou, he brought out a tentacle and wrapped it around Kogure's body so he doesn't run off.

"Sigh, fine..."

 **~Somewhere else~**

"We're getting closer to uncovering this, I wonder how it will play out" said one of the cloaked figures, the other one snickered.

"Oh, I can imagine the looks on their faces, it will be hilarious"

There was a third cloaked figure, they looked at the other two and frowned.

"We mustn't waste too much time, come on, we need more information, let's go"

And all three cloaked figures stood there silently, two Cupids passed by talking and gossiping happily, when they left, the cloaked figures disappeared.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Okay, finished, sorry for the short chapter minna!**

 **Alice: Are you better Sketchy?**

 **Me: Yup, much better, thanks for your concern.**

 **Shaylin: Oh wow... I'M A MANIAC! AWESOME!**

 **Flora: -backs away slowly-**

 **Me: Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **Shaylin: See you later!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**

 **P.S**

 **I'm thinking of writing one of those Truth or Dare fics for Inazuma Eleven, of course the characters will be the same as Angel Wings, but yeah, Can you guys send me a few Truths and Dares for the Cast? I'd really appreciate it!**


	32. Introducing Wiktoria!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice & Flora: Hi!**

 **Shaylin: 'Sup!**

 **Wiktoria: Um, hello!**

 **Me: New fanfiction friend! Hopefully no more, these conversations are getting cramped.**

 **Wiktoria: D-did you read my other review?**

 **Me: Yup! At first I wasn't going to do it, you know, because I had no idea how to fit it in the story, but then it just came to me.**

 **Wiktoria: The authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Please enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Why am I tied up again?" asked Gouenji, he was in a cave, sitting in a cage, tied up with chains, whilst a SGHA was circling him.

"Well, I know you can break out of those chains, but it will take longer~ Plus it makes me feel more evil~" said Yuko, twirling a sharp metal blade in her hand.

"And why did you kidnap me?"

"Because your brother wouldn't be able to harm me~" she said, not looking at the Hybrid, and instead flew near the exit of the cave, which was high up in the mountain, and checked to see if anyone was coming.

"Suzuno will beat you, remember that. He's a lot stronger than you, he'll come here, and when he does-!"

"Ah, but your brother doesn't seem to care, neither does that Vampire for that matter~"

"Huh?"

Yuki took out a mirror and showed it to Gouenji, the reflection started to ripple as it showed the scene of when Suzuno left with Hiroto, and everything he said.

 **~In the mirror, what Gouenji can see~**

 _"Well, I guess that's it, let's go some place else, the castle would be nice..."_

 _Aisu didn't reply, he merely shrugged and walked off._

 _"If anyone wants to come then be my guest" Aisu waved, completely uncaringly._

 **~End of scene~**

Gouenji felt tears prickle in his eyes, it stung to hear those words come out of his brothers mouth. He looked down.

"See~? He doesn't care about you~ Actually he seemd quite glad you were gone~"

Gouenji whimpered, why was Yuki acting this way? She shouldn't have a dark side... Oh... Wait... That's why...

"Stop it Yuki!"

-SMACK-

"Ow!"

Gouenji's cheek reddened where Yuko slapped him.

"Don't call me by that filthy name~!"

She laughed, like a maniac, she didn't care, all she wanted was one person she could trust, all she wanted was to have her brothers back, and this Hybrid would help her.

"It's not filthy... It's a beautiful name! You just changed it! This form isn't the form of an angel!"

"Well guess what smarty-pants~! I'm not a whole angel, I'm half~"

"But you're still partly one! And that's all that matters!"

Yuko was beginning to lose her patience with this Hybrid, why wouldn't he just shut up?!

"Shut your trap! You wouldn't know! You're a full angel! The strongest one out there!"

"No I'm not! Hybrid angels are possibly the weakest angels or creatures in the whole world!"

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, if he had said anymore...

Yuko humphed and looked away.

"Stop being modest, brat~!"

Gouenji only wished Kidou would get here quickly, he'll lose control if he starts to get angry.

"How do you expect me or anyone to help you find your brothers when you won't believe your own brother's words?" he said softly, he knew Yuki was related to the two wolves, why was it so hard to accept in her head?

"I know who my brothers are!"

"Well clearly not! Like you said you can't remember anything! You barely remembered your brothers names!"

Another slap across his cheek, but he didn't care, he needed to get through to her.

"Shirou and Atsuya! Those were their names! They were so happy to see you! Shirou was crying! Atsuya was about to lose it! You need to accept the fact that they are your brothers! I'm telling you the truth!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuko grabbed the chains and lifted Gouenji, she was about to punch him, but a hand stopped her.

...

...

...

...

...

"You should tell yourself to shut up for once!"

Gouenji gasped then smiled.

"Wiki!"

Wiktoria smiled and winked, she threw Yuko to the wall and started untying the chains around Gouenji, the second she did Gouenji wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you Wiki!"

"Guess you still haven't dropped the nickname... Missed you too."

And she hugged back, they both heard a gasp, Afuro was standing there with Kazemaru.

"Why is your cheek so red Shuuya?!"

Afuro placed his hand over his little brother's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Un, though it would've been a lot worse if you didn't show up. What's with the cloaks?"

Afuro, Kazemaru and Wiktoria were all wearing black cloaks, clearly trying to hide themselves.

Terumi spoke first.

"Well, we had to go around asking questions and things..."

Kazemaru continued.

"But we noticed how weary of Angels Cupids are, so we had to hide Terumi's wings somehow."

Wiktoria finished.

"I found them, kind of, I gave them the cloaks, but I was a bit busy with my own research so I had to leave them alone for a while."

"Gouenji!"

"Kidou?"

Everyone else seemed quite exhausted from the travel, but Kidou looked fine. Gouenji flew into a hug, he wrapped his arms tightly around Kidou.

"You're okay!"

"Yup!"

Endou, after taking a few deep breaths, walked to Gouenji.

"Um, Gouenji, we need to tell you something... It's about Aisu..."

Gouenji didn't say anything, he had a stoic expression, but it turned to shock.

"Toramaru! Look out!"

Behind Toramaru was Yuko, she grabbed her blade and slashed him... If it weren't for the staff that was in the way.

Yuko growled and looked at the person who stopped her, but immediately regretted it.

"A-Aisu?!"

"Surprised to see me? Yuko, do me a favour and go to hell! Guardian Blade!"

She attacked Yuko full power, sending her tumbling down the mountain,however she quickly flew back up, trying to fight Aisu again.

"Gouenji! Aisu abandoned you! Don't you want revenge?!" shouted Yuko, blade against blade, she was using both her hands, whilst Aisu was only holding her staff with her left.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that... You really think I'd abandon Gouenji like that?"

Gouenji giggled, he also knew.

"B-but, you were crying!"

"Well you had to believe me some way or another, you wouldn't have believed Aisu's act if I was confidently denying it"

"What was the point of the act?!"

"Allow me to explain" said Hiroto, everyone turned to him.

 **~Flashback~**

"Hey Aisu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we were a bit too harsh about that?"

Aisu sighed.

"We did what we had to do, I need to find someone and I can't do it with everyone following me."

"And who is this someone?"

"You'll see"

 **~A bit of time later~**

'Knock' Knock'

"One minute!"

...

...

...

...

...

The door opened, revealing a dark blond haired girl with grey eyes and tannish skin, she wore a white dress, her hair went down loosely, she had a golden halo and sandals, bracelets and her wings... Were definitely unique, they were pink and heart shaped.

"Suzuno!"

"Sh!"

"Sorry! It's just been so long! Come in!"

She stepped to the side and the two mythicals walked right in, they sat down and looked at her. She sat in the couch opposite them.

"So, what can I do to help you, by the look on your face I can tell this isn't a casual visit." said Wiktoria, pouring them a cup of tea.

"I need your help, Terumi and Kazemaru are trying to get some information, but it will be hard for Terumi because as you know, he's an angel, so Cupids probably won't give out a lot of info for him."

For a few seconds, all they could hear was Wiktoria's sipping of her tea, she then set it down.

"I see, I believe I have a cloak or two here, though I must ask why you came here and not him."

"Terumi probably doesn't know you're here, and I know you're busy but please give them something quickly, I have my own work to get to."

"And what is this work?"

"Get Shuuya back from a psycho."

The tea cups all suddenly shattered, Suzuno didn't seem that bothered, but Hiroto visibly jumped.

"I see..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Who was dumb enough to kidnap him?"

"An SGHA."

"Hmm..."

It was silent for a while.

"I'll help, no one kidnaps that Hybrid and gets away with it."

"Thanks."

They talked for a bit more, then finally said their goodbyes, while they were walking Hiroto finally asked.

"Aisu, who was that?"

"My sister"

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

 **~End of Flashback~**

"And then, we're here."

Everyone sweatdropped at the story, but it made sense as to why Aisu left.

"But why did you act so harsh?"

"I knew Yuko was watching, so if I left like that I could put her guard down."

Yuko growled, but said nothing, Gouenji walked in front of her and touched her forehead, a dark mist left her and she soon turned back to normal.

"Yuki?" asked Shirou hesitantely, as if afraid of the answer.

Memories hit Yuki like a train, all the happy times, the sad, the angry, but all with her family... And her brothers, she looked at Shirou and Atsuya.

"I remember now... I remember..."

Yuki felt tears run down her face, happy tears, she looked at the two werewolves silently, and after a few seconds she ran towards them and hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you before! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Yuki, it's okay."

They both returned the hug.

"What was that?" asked Toramaru, looking at Gouenji.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Atsuya... It was me, I changed you back."

"Eh?"

Wiktoria bit her lip before taking a deep breath and said.

"I brought you back to life, you can do that here, all I needed to do was intimidate the Cupids, I could bring you back! I just needed you to be close to your mate, Flora, that's all, you two deserve each other, so I brought you back."

Atsuya looked at Flora who smiled back.

"Thank you, Wiktoria"

"You're welcome!"

Suzuno looked at Terumi and Kazemaru.

"So did you get enough or what?"

"We got enough, all we need to do now is wait for an invitation and we're set."

Suzuno nodded, he looked at his sister and smiled.

"Time to properly introdce you, minna! This here is Aisu Wiktoria, my biological sister."

Nagumo gaped at them.

"But you look nothing alike!"

"I look like our mum" said Suzuno.

"And I look like our father!" said Wiktoria happily.

"Their opposites both physically and mentally..." muttered the Devil.

"What was that?" asked Suzuno, with dark aura around him.

"Calm down sis." said Wiktoria.

"How is Wiktoria still alive?"

"Long story" said the Friendship angel.

"I'll tell you later, let's go back!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK MINNA?!**

 **Wiktoria: It was great Sketchy!**

 **Alice: Wiktoria has been introduced!**

 **Shaylin: I'm back to normal!**

 **Flora: Now we know why Atsuya's alive!**

 **Me: I'M ORGANIC!**

 **Alice, Flora, Shaylin, Wiktoria: ... o.O'**

 **Me: Heehee, SEE YA! XD**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye minna!**


	33. Sweet Lullabies

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **All Girls: WHERE WERE YOU SKETCHY?!**

 **Me: ... Busy?**

 **All Girls: ... Yeah, right.**

 **Me: Aw, come on! I couldn't think of a way to continue the story! And sure Wiktoria gave me some great ideas, but they won't be added in this chapter!**

 **Wiktoria: -salutes, proud of herself-**

 **Me: ALSO! Alice, about that review you sent for IE Truth or Dare, yes, I'd love to hear the story idea! And if you can't send me a PM then I guess you'd have to get an account... If it's possible for you that is. :/**

 **Flora: Sketchy owns nothing except her OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

"So, care to explain?" asked Nagumo, looking at the twins.

They had all moved back to where they got separated from Afuro and met Shaylin.

"What is there _to_ explain? We're twins, siblings, blood related, what more do you need? A blood sample?" said Aisu sarcastically, looking at the Devil with a raised eyebrow, Nagumo huffed.

"That's not what I meant! How is Wiktoria alive!?" he screamed, the sentence put some Cupids off but they mostly ignored them... Well... Ignored all but the angels, that is.

"... sigh, she was sent here through time... By me."

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

 **~After a lot of shock and staring with open mouths~**

"I'm not going to go into too much detail, but basically something was happening back in my time and I had enough, whilst in my 1000 year punishment I managed to send Wiktoria through time, I didn't go myself because it wasn't physically possible for me to do so, after 993 years I finally met Wiktoria again, needless to say, she was as shocked as I was."

They all gaped at the twins for a while before bursting into a fit of questions, the main ones for Aisu was what was it like to live back then, and for Wiktoria was what it felt like to travel through time.

"Wiktoria, why do you always fly? Just sit and rest for a bit, you must be a little bit tired, right?" asked Kogure, looking at the heart shaped wings, what he didn't notice was the angels tensing, ever so slightly, Kidou noticed immediately.

"Is there something wrong with Wiktoria?" he asked, Aisu sighed and looked at Wiktoria for a few seconds.

"She can't walk..."

They all left it at that, but a certain wood elf was more than curious.

"Was she born like that? Or did something happen?"

Aisu started getting angry at the constant questions, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and said.

"It was a side effect when she travelled through time..."

Kogure regretted asking the question, before he could say sorry however, he heard a certain Fallen Angel's voice.

"We're back!" said Afuro, holding what looked like tickets in his hand, they all looked confused.

"What are those?" asked Todd, looking at the pink letters oddly.

"These are invitations!" said Afuro excitedly, jumping up and down.

They all still looked confused.

"Invitation for what?" he asked again, not having a single clue what the tickets would do to help right now.

"These letters are for a meeting, they're passes actually, I want to meet a few certain 'Special Cupids' here."

Rika quickly understood who Afuro was talking about... And she didn't like it.

"No! We are NOT going there!"

They all were surprised and shocked to hear Rika after so long of her being quiet, she was _not_ happy.

"Why not Valentina?" said Afuro, though it sounded nothing like a question.

"Oh ho ho ho! You know full well why!" she said, gritting her teeth.

Afuro huffed and gave her a pass, their were only seven so he needed to be wise about this.

After a lot of thinking he gave the tickets to the people he chose.

Himself obviously.

Axel Blaze.

Gazelle.

Jude Sharp.

Burn.

And Nathan.

"Wiktoria, I'd like to speak with you for a second." once Afuro said this Wiktoria and he flew away from the group where they couldn't hear them.

"I need you to do this." Afuro started mumbling things out and Wiktoria nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll all take care of this."

Afuro nodded and walked back to the group with Wiktoria right behind him.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go!"

 **~After a few minutes of walking~**

"We're here guys! All angels are wearing the cloaks right?" asked Afuro looking at Suzuno and Shuuya.

"Okay, good! Now remember, act casual!" he said, walking to the doors of a palace like building.

When they did the Cupids who noticed the cloaks were a bit suspicious, but couldn't do anything about it, so they left them, Jude, Nathan and Burn noticed the formal attire everyone was wearing and started feeling a bit awkward and out of place, the angels and Rika weren't bothered by it, speaking of Rika, she had her hoodie up, covering her hair and face.

After a bit of waiting Nathan asked Afuro.

"What are we waiting for exactly?"

Afuro looked at the Speed Demon and said.

"You'll see."

Then the Royal Cupids showed up, they all immediately bowed, the human and dark energy beings quickly caught on and bowed too.

"Greetings! My loyal subjects!" said the Royal Cupid who was in the middle of the other Royals.

"I thank you for coming! I'd just like to share a few words."

A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"We all know how the angels used to treat us, and in fact still do, we have never done anything except follow their orders, so the selfish 'Light' energy beings up there just think too much of themselves! We may not be able to do anything yet, but trust me when I say we will get revenge!"

Jude, Kazemaru and Nagumo stared at the angels in shock, was this true?

"Any of you! Give me ONE reason why the angels would hate us!"

There was silence, the Royal grew a smirk and said.

"We've always taught you have to be true to yourself, and being the Cupids we are, we would accept anyone!"

"I somehow highly doubt you'd accept _anyone_."

The Royal looked confused and looked around, then one of the cloaked figures stood up.

"You practically said you hated the angels, so that would mean you wouldn't accept them, but that's not what I want to say..."

The Royal Cupid was not looking forward to what this person had to say.

"I was doing some research and tried to look into something that connected with a friend of mine, the word Tahvol in Angelic means potential, why am I saying this? Well I looked into it more and asked some questions and found something awfully strange and interesting."

Some of the Cupids which Afuro had asked questions from gasped, remembering their meeting with the cloaked figure talking to them.

"This place is called HeartLand right? I know someone who's last name is similar except it's missing the E."

The Royal Cupid scoffed.

"So what? That can't possibly mean anything."

Afuro frowned, thinking about Rika, then said.

"I'm sure you all remember Rika Urabe, she was meant to be your next ruler, but something happened one particular day."

"And what might that be?" asked the Royal, sweating nervously, he hoped this person was wrong, but couldn't believe what he heard next.

"You changed her from a being that spreads love to a being that can only bring hate."

All the Cupids gaped and stared at both the cloaked figure and Cupid.

"I thought of the words Love and Hate, then of her last name, in those two words I got rid of the Es and joined them together and it left me with Lovhat, it didn't make sense so I messed with it, and then it hit me, you changed Rika, you 'turned her around', the wrong way."

The Royal Cupid wanted to stop him, but if he did anything it would raise even more questions, it was practically hopeless.

"So I flipped the words Lovhat backwards, just like you did with Rika, it says, Tahvol, the word potential in angelic."

Kazemaru looked at Afuro and said.

"But Rika, as much as I hate to say, has no potential, she was terrible back then."

"It confused me at first too, if you changed Rika, and banished her it would be all right and you wouldn't get in trouble with us, but in a way, this next thing has nothing to do with you."

The Royal Cupid got even more terrified when the cloaked figure said 'Us', that could only mean...

"There was a time where Rika was pure, just like the rest but her aim was awful, she couldn't hit an apple that was in front of her to save her life! So why on earth would Rika have any possible potential? On February the 14th you all went outside and spread some love around just like any other day, you didn't notice that Rika had followed you, she hit anything in her sight with her arrows and made the wrong people fall in love with each other, she even created some love triangles and rivals, something you Cupids wouldn't ever be able to do."

The Cupids whispered amongst themselves about this new-found information coming from this mysterious person.

"Because of Rika, the day she went all crazy with her magic, she created Valentines Day, the day you all get an insane power boost."

...

...

...

...

...

That was something that shocked everyone, even Rika didn't know the day she created.

"Rika is able to do that for a reason, she is the next Ruler, she was able to create so much more than just happiness, her aim wasn't awful because she was born that way, her aim was awful because she was chosen that way."

"shut up..." muttered the Royal.

"In fact Rika is here right now! She's the next Ruler and you can' do anything about it!" shouted Afuro, Rika stood up up and reluctantly took her hoody off and put her hair down, all the Cupids gasped.

"Shut up..."

"So you may as well leave it to her, it's not like you have much of a choice, we are angels after all." and with that Afuro, Aisu and Gouenji took their cloaks off, thankfully, Gouenji was still holding the bow so they would only think he's an SGHA.

"SHUT UP!"

All the Royals flew forward, their larger bows at the ready to attack, they quickly went after Aisu and Rika.

"You dare say such things about us?! Think of yourselves! Aisu was unable to protect his mate! Rika is a mistake! Neither deserve happiness!"

Nagumo growled at the Royal, just before they managed to attack Aisu he stepped in front and let out the most ferocious growl they had ever heard, his trinity staff was out and was ready to fight back if needed.

Gouenji and Kidou stepped in front of Rika to protect her as well, Afuro could clearly see a fight was about to break out, if not a war, so he quickly shouted.

"NOW GOUENJI!"

Gouenji nodded and took a deep breath, then opened his mouth.

 _How your deeds hurt,_

 _As time stretches long_

 _How could you hurt them this way_

 _So listen now to this explanation of ours_

They all stopped fighting, listening to the angelic voice, if there's one thing every mythical missed, it was the Angel's Voice.

 _The weight of your deeds_

 _Are your own_

'What is that suppose to mean?' thought the Royal and Rika, looking confused, but continued listening to the song.

 _But into the chaos I brought you my song_

 _With my voice_

 _Your company kept for your tired eyes_

 _And my sweet lullabies_

'A... Lullaby?'

 _In this chaos I show you the truth_

 _Once stood a girl, who shown like the moon_

 _Looked out of her home, with a dejected sigh_

 _She cried_

Rika knew at this moment they were singing about her.

 _"Surely there is no mythical who loves me?_

 _Or finds any love in my deeds?"_

Wiktoria flew in and started singing along.

Wiktoria:

 _So great was her pain,_

 _She rose in rebellion against those who hated her most_

 _She let the hate fall on those she knew_

 _And threatened to put them through permanent hate_

Did this really all happen to Rika? The Royal started feeling even more guilty by the second.

Gouenji:

 _Lullaby dear Royals_

 _Goodnight friends of mine_

 _Rest now, moonlight's embrace_

The Cupids looked at the Ruler, the Princess... The Broken Cupid...

Wiktoria & Gouenji:

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my reasoning find you this night_

 _And may Rika's sorrow in kind Royals_

 _She cared so much more than you know_

"How much could one care, after being rejected all her life?" whispered the Royal, looking at Rika who had the saddest smile, looking at Gouenji.

Gouenji:

 _She forgave you for being so blind_

 _Soon did what was demanded_

 _And gave her punishment_

 _Due to her breaking the harmony_

That was so true, they only got rid of her because of some mistake, Rika was just as important as any other Cupid, wether good or bad.

Wiktoria:

 _You saved your people_

 _And banished her as wise rulers must do_

 _But such is the weight of the jobs that we do_

 _Friends duties we always uphold_

'I wish I could go and change the past... So Rika was never banished, it was selfish of me, no matter what authority I have, I can't just banish her for something like that.'

Gouenji:

 _May she forgive you that foolishness of yours,_

 _And live with no burden upon your soul's_

Rika was not reluctant of forgiving them, she just wanted to be accepted, but right now, she just wanted to listen to the sweet, sweet melody.

Wiktoria:

 _Lullaby dear Cupids_

 _Goodnight friends of mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

The only sound they could here came from the angels' mouths, they couldn't remember the last time they had heard it.

Gouenji:

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in your dreams_

 _And ease your passage of days,_

 _May her forgiveness find you this night_

 _And may her sorrow in kind Royals_

For some reason, Gouenji's voice seemed so much more enchanting than Wiktoria's, but they dismissed it as Gouenji being an SGHA.

 _Wiktoria & Gouenji:_

 _She cared so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from her mind_

 _And forgive you for being so blind..._

"Rika... I'm so, so sorry..."

Rika looked at he Royal and smiled.

"It's all right, all is forgiven, let's just start from the beginning, eh?"

The Royal nodded, then said.

"Rika, we can always change you back to the Cupid you once were, would you like that?"

...

"No."

"No?"

"Someone needs to spread some hate around as well, we can't all live in a perfect world, there's no such thing, there needs to be a balance or the world can't continue to grow."

They all listened at Rika's wise words and smiled, yes, this was definitely going to be a great new beginning.

"Well then... Goodbye Rika."

Rika smiled sadly, and nodded, knowing that if she had become the next Ruler, she wouldn't be able to join them.

"Tell everyone farewell from me, I'll make sure to visit each and every one of you on Valentines Day, goodbye, my friends."

Once Rika said this the room glowed white, after the glow disappeared everyone could see they were back in the lake, back on earth, the ones who hadn't joined them were confused, but the ones who had smiled and some had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, where's Rika?" asked Eric, looking everywhere for the girl.

"Rika... Won't be joining us, she's happy in HeartLand now... Let's go home, ne?"

They were all walking in silence, not one wanted to talk, they didn't need to, the silence was comforting enough.

And that night, they all slept with smiles on their faces.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: I have finished! Now, the song that Wiktoria and Gouenji sung? I don't own it, Wiktoria does! Some of the things I wrote in this chapter were also her idea so please thank her for this!**

 **All Girls (Aside from Wiktoria): Thank you Wiktoria!**

 **Me: Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**


	34. Drop Down to Hell

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: 'Sup!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Wiktoria: Hey!**

 **Shaylin: Yo!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

 **All Girls: WOOHOO!**

 **Me: It's your turn Wiktoria!**

 **Wiktoria: The authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **Me: By the way! Shaylin, in your other review your dare you said you wanted to have a family bonding moment with your son and husband... Mark, now I hope you don't mean Endou because that's Alice's future husband.**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

Afuro yawned, yesterday was exhausting all right, thankfully, he managed to make it up by sleeping more than usual.

He stepped out of bed and walked downstairs, unsurprisingly, only the angels, Shuuya, Suzuno, Alice, Wiktoria and Shaylin, were there, they were the only ones used to waking up early after all.

"Sera moniwura."

They all looked at Afuro and smiled.

"Sera moniwura, Afuro/Terumi."

"So... Yesterday really happened, eh?"

The others nodded sadly, it was weird to think that the 'cheerleader' wasn't going to be there during practice to... Well, cheer them on.

"Well, at least when we visit HeartLand barely any human time passes, so we've only been gone for about 30 minutes." muttered Afuro, drinking some of the coffee he had prepared to wake him up.

Since it was only angels, they could act formal and proper without being given odd looks.

Gouenji was in neko form and was laying on Wiktoria's lap, said girl was stroking the young cat softly.

"Oh, Afuro a bird came by earlier, he was mumbling strangely, but he looked panicked." said Gouenji, giggling at the memory of their encounter of the bird.

"What did it say?"

"I couldn't hear him well since he was just mumbling, but he mentioned your name so I'm guessing he was looking for you."

Afuro thought for a while, before saying.

"Tell me, where is the bird right now, and what does he look like?"

Gouenji decided that he was probably not going to be taking a nap any time soon so he just sat up and thought for a bit.

"He's somewhere in the building, I know that, he was pure white and was holding something... I couldn't make out what unfortunately, I was much too tired."

Afuro almost spat out his drink, could this be it?! He stood up quickly and walked out of the room, trying to look calm, his 'siblings' though could see just how panicked the boy was.

As Afuro was walking around trying to find the bird he heard a strange flapping noise and a 'Maratu?/Hello?'

Afuro looked up and saw the bird tangled in some vines... He didn't even want to know how he got stuck up there, much less how the vines even got there.

He pulled the bird out gently and looked at him.

"Maratu?"

"Korge satte!"/ "Thank you!"

The bird was smiling, he had a british accent and flew around Afuro.

"Oh, ennette vetria mite ono ver?"/ "Oh, and who might you be?"

Afuro took a deep breath to calm himself and said.

"Ich somen nome care Afuro Terumi."/ "My name is Byron Love."

...

...

...

...

...

"ACK! IT'S YOU! YOUNG ONE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!"

Afuro was shocked that the bird slipped into the english tongue, but even more so that the bird was ACTUALLY looking for him, despite what Shuuya had said.

"Um... 33 minutes and 25.12 seconds?"

"EXACTLY!"

The bird kept on going on and on about how for a fallen like himself he should be more organised.

"Where were you?!" said the bird, glaring at the fallen.

"I was in HeartLand, sir."

"I see, well in that case I can make an exception! Oh! That's right, I need to give you this!"

The pure white dove handed a white letter to the Fallen and flew off, his last words being.

"Have fun! And good luck!"

'What is that suppose to mean?' he thought, he dismissed the thought as he opened the letter neatly and read the light blue paper.

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone immediately jolted out of bed and ran towards the source of the scream, what they saw was... Not what they were expecting, yet highly amusing.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Okay, what did we miss?" asked Aisu, looking at his younger brother.

"DOVE! LETTER! HEAVEN! ACCESS! I CAN GO TO HEAVEN! I CAN'T WAIT! I CAN'T WAIT! I CAN'T WAAAAAIIIIIIT!"

It was funny, yet cute, this was the first time Afuro had been this excited about something, the two brothers and sister were silent for a few seconds, before breaking into a fit of giggles and squealing and flying around the room with Terumi.

"Well what are you waiting here for then?" asked Kazemaru, grinning with sheer amusement.

Afuro froze, he didn't stop smiling though.

"Oh, I can't go yet, there's a particular date where all the fallens can gather up."

The others looked at each other, confused. Afuro rolled his eyes but didn't lose his smile.

"There's a celebration for the fallens when they enter Heaven, so obviously they can't have one every single day, believe it or not, Heaven isn't a place where you can relax and have fun, it's just as busy as any other place."

The humans were slightly surprised to hear that, when someone heard Heaven one of the first things they would think is luxury.

"What kind of jobs do you have there?" asked Endou, looking at the angels.

"Well, it depends on what kind of angel you are, Guardian Angels can enter the army, Fallen Angels can become writers or librarians, and lots of other things."

"And you guys? What do you do in Hell?"

Hiroto looked at the others unsurely then back at the humans, they wouldn't judge them for what some of them did for a living right?

"Well, some Devils and Demons, sometimes Vampires go out and hunt for food... The food could be anything, we won't go to any specific detail, um... There's such thing as Gladiators but then again every mythical can become one... Yes, even the angels."

...

...

...

...

...

Endou forced out a laugh, along with the others, angels as gladiators? That's like girls as wrestlers.

"There's nothing weird about that, angels are very capable fighters, in fact one of the strongest out there, hmm, I wonder what would happen if we put an angry Gouenji in a gladiator arena..." mumbled Nagumo thoughtfully, the sentence made Afuro freeze yet again.

"I've been confused a bit with that actually." said Afuro looking at the Hybrid.

"About what?" asked Gouenji, gazing into his brother with those big, sweet and innocent eyes.

"You're a Hybrid angel, the purest one, how on earth could you feel something as negative as anger? Or even hatred?"

They hadn't thought about it before, and now that Afuro had mentioned it, it was quite strange.

"W-well."

Gouenji fidgeted, quickly feeling all the sudden stares around him, thankfully the bell had rung, indicating someone outside wanted to see or talk to them.

"I'll get it!" said the Hybrid as he ran past everyone, he made it to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?"

Outside was none other than Italy's team, their captain standing right at the front.

"Gouenji! I see you're well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, smiling at the angel in front of him.

"Yes it has, would you like to come in?" asked Gouenji as he stepped aside to make more room for the guests.

"Ah, thank you."

Once the whole Italy team stepped in they were quickly surrounded by the others.

"Fidio! It's good to see you!" said Mark, he went up to said boy and patted his shoulder.

"Good to see you too, we came here to make sure you were all okay."

Most of them nodded, seeing that they already knew about him Gouenji broke his facade and grinned playfully, which shocked everyone aside from Inazuma Japan.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Gouenji, looking at Italy's captain, the questions confused most, beside the other mythicals.

"What do you mean? He's clearly there." said Gigi with a confused look, Fidio froze and sighed.

"May as well, you've all revealed yourselves so why shouldn't I?"

Gigi, as well as everyone else, looked at their captain unsurely.

"Fidio, what do you-?"

Fidio glowed completely, the light blinded everyone in the room, once it disappeared there's was a _very_ noticeable change to Fidio in physical appearance.

Fidio Ardena is a neko.

Most of Orpheus' team blushed, the rest had a nose bleed, Fidio sweatdropped at them and sighed, his cute cat-like fangs revealing themselves.

Gouenji grinned even more and transformed himself, he interlocked his arm with Fidio's and said.

"Now we're the same!"

"Yeah..."

Gouenji frowned, Fidio wasn't exactly paying him any heed, he was looking at...

"What's your name?" asked the neko, looking at a blond girl in a wheelchair.

"Hm? Oh, my name is Wiktoria, nice to meet you." the girl smiled sweetly and blushed slightly.

"I didn't see you before, but I sense that you are also a mythical, what kind?"

Wiktoria smirked, and glowed... Black.

"Friendship angel~!"

Fidio stuttered in utter confusion, if she was a friendship angel why did she have dark energy?

Wiktoria seeing this sighed and started explaining.

"I'm an SGHA, slightly different though, I'm part Friendship angel, but I also have the dark energy of my mother."

"That's... Very interesting actually." he muttered, looking at the girl in complete wonder and awe.

Wiktoria let the neko close to her, knowing this was normal neko behavior, all of these cat like creatures love being close to someone, yet next thing you know, they want the complete opposite.

The room had grown an awkward silence, no one knew how to continue.

Endou suddenly blurted out the most random thing he could think of to cut the silence.

"Would like to come to Hell with us?"

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEH?!"

After quite a bit of shock and trying to calm down the dark energy beings glared at Endou, some gave him this 'Wtf!?' look.

"Why are you going to Hell? That sounds like a bad idea." muttered Gigi, forgetting the dark energy beings in the room and the possible offense he could give them.

"Hey! Hell isn't that bad! In fact we'll prove it to you!" shouted Kazemaru, ready to create a portal to Hell, and create a portal to Hell he did, it sucked everyone in.

Everyone screamed as they were falling through the whole, the mythicals instinctively transformed as they were going through.

"Oh come on! We just came back from HeartLand!" shouted Ichinose, though it was just barely heard through all the screams.

The second they land Afuro shouted at Kazemaru.

"Firstly! What kind of transportation is that?! Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?! Secondly! WHY DID YOU BRING US TO HELL?!"

Kazemaru, after his deafening disappeared, shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Everyone looked around and gasped, this was Hell all right.

The place was dark, but light enough so that you could see where you were going, lava was practically everywhere, yet funnily enough, it didn't burn, that didn't mean the place wasn't hot, it was like a really big cave, it stunk of meat and blood, if you smelled hard enough you'd be able to smell all the dead bodies.

"This is Hell?" asked Aisu, looking around in wonder.

"Well, one part of it, this place is near the gladiator arena, so of course it would look bad, however the place you really want to look at is over here, follow us." said Nagumo, now that they were here why not give them a tour?

"No Haruya! We need to turn back now! We have a lot of light energy beings here! They won't handle it!"

Nagumo smirked at his older brother then opened his bag, it had some kind of accessories there, they were bracelets, the devil tail wrapped around the wrist, it was black entirely like a vampire's cape and had two Speed Demon wings either side.

"T-those are..."

"Hell Bracelets, I thought this would come in handy one day."

"W-where did you get those?!"

Nagumo didn't answer Hiroto and instead gave them to the light energy beings.

"This will protect you from all the dark energy, just don't take them off until we're out of Hell."

The second the angels put them on they could immediately breath easier.

"These are exactly like Heaven Bracelets!" said Afuro in surprise.

"What? you thought you were the only ones with those? Just for safety measure, Kidou, you wear one."

"Um... Sure..."

Kazemaru grinned excitedly and faced everyone.

"Everyone, welcome to Hell!"

Not the most welcoming welcome...

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: DONE! Guys, I think we're halfway-ish there!**

 **All Girls: WHAT?! WOOHOO! HERE WE COME ANGEL WINGS 2!**

 **Me: Yep... Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**

 **All Girls: Goodbye!**


	35. Our last Hybrid of Hope

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HELLO! :3**

 **Flora: Hi!**

 **Shaylin: 'Sup!**

 **Wiktoria: Hey!**

 **Me: Okay minna, I just wanted to say that this will most likely be the last chapter I'll upload for another 5 or 6 weeks, I had an eye surgery recently and now my eyes are killing me, I'm really sorry that you're going to have to wait...**

 **Alice: Sketchy owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy.**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

Hell... Didn't look as bad as it sounded, it looked... Normal, only hell version.

The trees were normal, aside from the leaves that were on fire, lakes were lava, houses were... Normal.

"See? Hell isn't that bad, albeit a bit hot to you humans but you get what I mean, right?" said Kazemaru, looking around his 'home'.

"Ichirouta, I seriously don't think we should be here, now that they've seen a bit of Hell we should go!" whispered Hiroto at his youngest brother, who didn't care.

"Loosen up Kiyama! The light energy beings aren't in mythical form anymore, and with the bracelets they look like and will be sensed as dark energy beings!"

"They don't look it or act it at all! Even with the bracelets we're risking something ourselves!"

"Geez Kiyama, try to have some fun every once in a while, it's hard to take you seriously with that dracula accent." said Kazemaru jokingly, he walked off closer to Afuro, Hiroto sighed as Midorikawa walked closer to him.

"Are you okay Kiyama-kun?" asked Midorikawa, the second they had entered Hell Hiroto was more jumpy than usual and eager to leave, why? Midorikawa had no idea, but was keen on finding out.

"I'm fine, I just don't want us to stay here any longer."

"How come?"

...

...

...

...

...

"It doesn't matter."

Midorikawa sighed, why must his boyfriend act so... Private all the time?

"If it doesn't matter then why does it bother you?" he asked seriously.

Hiroto was shocked for a while, before relaxing and looking at Midorikawa.

"Listen, I _really_ don't want to talk about it, just please leave me alone."

The mermaid huffed and playfully hit Hiroto's shoulder.

"Come on Kiyama-kun, I personally don't want to find out if lava works the same way as water."

Of course, Hiroto knew what the mermaid was talking about, but this was something he didn't feel like sharing.

"Leave me alone Ryuuji." he growled dangerously, Midorikawa was either too oblivious to get the hint or too stubborn to leave him be.

"No! Why must you be so personal? Just tell me!"

That's it...

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU EVERY LITTLE THING THAT'S BEEN BOTHERING ME! I WANT PRIVACY! I DON'T WANT YOU KNOWING THIS PROBLEM OF MINE! I DON'T WANT TO SHARE YOU MY FEELINGS! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

The dark energy beings that were walking around stared at the two mythicals, the things the vampire had said put them off, but they were more than concerned about his well being, and even more so when they realised who that was.

"It can't be..."

"I thought they were dead!"

"Is it really him?"

"Hiroto Kiyama? The Royal Vampire? He's alive?"

Hiroto could only think of one thing at that moment.

'Sh*t'

The crowd quickly got bigger, they it was silent at first, aside from the quiet whispers that were shared. After that it all went down hill for the red head.

"PRINCE HIROTO KIYAMA! HAS RETURNED!"

The crowd erupted, cheers were heard, the second the name was announced everyone gathered, pushing and pulling to get a better look.

Hiroto gulped, he tried to run, but there was just no room.

"We must tell the king! Oh he will be thrilled to hear such news!"

Before Hiroto could say anything to stop him, the messenger had already left, his brothers who had finally made it through the crowd shouted.

"Leave him alone!"

The crowd backed up.

"Why... Nagumo Haruya and Kazemaru Ichirouta! You're all alive!"

And more cheers were heard, and then, a roar.

Silence, Kazemaru knew he had to act fast, though it would be difficult he managed to grab his brothers and make a run for it, flying slightly, completely forgetting about the humans and light energy beings, all he could think of now was to fly as fast as he could.

"I TOLD YOU WE HAD TO LEAVE!" screamed Hiroto at the youngest the second they had stopped for Kazemaru to catch his breath.

"It wouldn't have mattered wether I shouted at that moment or not! They would've found at least one of us eventually! It's all your fault!"

Hiroto stomped off in a corner, frustrated at the turn of events, he had his back turned so he didn't see the pebble that was was thrown and hit the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Deserved it..." muttered Kazemaru, Nagumo huffed, he was the one who threw it.

"It was not Ichirouta's fault! He was just offended by the fact that those pesky humans thought Hell was awful!"

"That's what every human thinks though! The second you hear the word Heaven it's all about the good stuff! When one hears Hell it's most likely Satan and torture that they are thinking of! It's the way those pathetic beings think!"

Nagumo growled, and was about to throw another pebble, until he heard Hiroto speak again.

"I was just too weak..."

What...?

"If I was faster, like Ichirouta, if I was stronger, like Haruya, then this never would have happened..."

Nagumo looked at Kazemaru who shrugged.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"The fire, the screaming, the fear, and all I could do was stand there and watch..."

"Can you please explain yourself? What does that have to do with anything? What screaming? What fire? What fear?" asked Kazemaru, he was lost completely... Of course he wouldn't remember, he was too young to.

This was one of the moments where Hiroto was under a lot of pressure, making him break down a lot easier.

"She would still be alive, he probably wouldn't have abandoned us, and I wouldn't have to put you in danger because I'm too useless..."

Nagumo growled and walked over to Hiroto, grabbed him by the shirt and said.

"The hell Hiroto?! You are NOT useless! Stop acting like such a baby! Get over it!"

"Now now Haruya, that's no way to treat your brother."

That voice, oh Satan no.

"What..."

A figure entered the small cave, he was taller than all three, he had blue hair and was a Speed Demon, just like Kazemaru.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The three brothers looked at the figure, Kazemaru whispered in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"Papa?"

 **~With the others~**

They were still in shock by Kazemaru's speed, but other than that they were more shocked by how Hell's people reacted with the three brothers.

"What on earth just happened?" asked Jude, looking at the others, Aisu sighed and said.

"Well... Hiroto, Haruya and Kazemaru are princes, the sons of the King."

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Seriously guys? Why do you think Hiroto is called a Royal Vampire and Haruya a Devil Prince?" said Aisu in disbelief, the others only sheepishly smiled.

"Well what should we do now? ... Midorikawa?"

Midorikawa hadn't reacted at all, it was true... He shouldn't be poking his nose into anyones business, wether they're family members or loved ones.

He should be giving Hiroto some privacy too, why did he always need to know every little detail in Hiroto's life? He needed to respect Hiroto's privacy, he hasn't been fair on him at all.

He's been a terrible boyfriend.

"Midorikawa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Um, I'll find you guys later, I just need some time alone."

Before they could process what Midorikawa had said he already left, leaving them all baffled.

"Uh... Fudou, you're a dark energy being, any ideas?"

Fudou sighed in frustration and glared at them, since he was in Dark Astral form the glare seemed a lot more threatening.

"You humans and your f*cking stereotypes..."

"I thought Kidou said that we should never use that word." said Gouenji, looking at the Dark Astral in confusion, seeing as he STILL didn't know the meaning of it.

"No, he said that YOU should never use those words, I on the other hand have no problem."

Shaylin looked at Wiktoria who was fuming like crazy.

"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS IN FRONT OF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SHUUYA!"

Fudou rolled his eyes and started floating away.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" said Wiktoria getting ready to beat the crap out of the Dark Astral, had it not been for Fidio who held her back.

"C-calm down Aisu-chan..."

"I'm going to the gladiator arena, may as well have _some_ fun here whilst I'm at it." he grumbled, the Gladiator arenas were on all day everyday, he wanted to see the newbies that had entered to try and give honour to their families.

However he stopped as he looked at Gouenji again, he widened his eyes.

"Sh*t!"

He flew back instantly and checked his eyes again, oh Satan...

"G-gouenji... You're wearing the bracelet right?!"

"Yeah...?" he put his arm up as proof to show that he was still wearing it, Fudou and the others gasped.

The bracelet didn't work.

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t! Aisu twins! Afuro! Grab Gouenji and follow me!"

Aisu grabbed Gouenji and flew off, following the Dark Astral, along with Wiktoria and Afuro.

"Why isn't the darn bracelet working?!"

"Guys..."

"Maybe that particular one is broken?"

"Guys...?"

"Perhaps I should give him my one?"

"Guys."

"No way! If anyone is giving up their bracelet for Gouenji's safety it's me! I'm the eldest!"

"GUYS!"

They stopped and looked at Wiktoria, she was obviously okay in these areas, being dark energy and all, but... She looked both ticked and worried.

"We are now in mythical form! People can see us! And Fudou just so happened to be in front of us so it looks like we're chasing him!"

...

"This isn't good..." muttered Afuro as he looked down to see all the Dark energy beings looking up at them with shock.

"We also have a visible Light energy being, this was not the best idea you have come up with..."

"Well excuse me for panicking!"

"Angels! You lowlifes! What are you doing here?!"

The Dark energy beings that were able to fly quickly started chasing after them, specifically Gouenji.

"Fly!"

And so they did, they kept on flying, trying desperately to fly away from the darks.

Though Aisu has been flying for over 1000 years he was still having trouble with the Speed Demons, who were gaining on them.

'This is bad...' thought Fudou. 'Who knows what will happen when they catch those angels... I can't let anything happen to Gouenji... Not the last of the Hybrids...'

...

'Wait a second...'

That's it! Fudou stopped flying, the other angels stopping also in confusion.

He turned around and screamed.

"Don't attack them!"

The dark energy beings also stopped, they were pretty much as confused as the angels.

"You really don't want to attack them, especially not Gouenji." he said as he pointed at said angel, there wasn't any risk in this so...

"Why not?! After everything the angels have done? And who are you to say that?! You're a Dark Astral!"

"I'm fully aware of what I am sherlock! ... Just... Listen, I know you all deep down want the angels to accept us again, that you want them to open up and be the happy go lucky beings they are."

It was true, they could all see Fudou wanted to gag because of the corny speech.

"Well, now there's a chance... Where it can all go back to the way it was... Gouenji Shuuya is..."

'What is that idiot doing?!' thought Aisu, he couldn't do anything, if he did then the chase would start all over again, he was just too tired.

"G-Gouenji Shuuya is... A Hybrid angel... The last one."

...

...

...

...

...

"NANI?!"

Gouenji was also in shock, but for a different reason.

"Please don't kill them... You'd kill an entire species... And our last ray of hope for the angels to accept us again..."

Every single creature on the whole planet wanted the angels back, they missed their singing, they missed their dancing, their joy.

And it all just disappeared because of one flower and one little girl.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: HER ME GAUD! I FINISHED! DX MY EYES! OUCHIE OUCHIE OUCH!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I hope it's not too much of a cliffhanger! Until then minna! SEE YA! XD**


	36. Learn more of the Past

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Girls: SKETCHY?!**

 **Me: I know! I'm just as shocked as you are! XD**

 **Alice: But-!**

 **Me: I know! But I can't wait any longer! I am going to finish this chapter wether my eyes like it or not! Again, sorry for being away so long minna! But now Sketchy is back! ... (For now)**

 **Shaylin: Sketchy owns nothing except her OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **(P.S My next eye surgery for me to fully heal will be on the 16th of May I believe)**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

"Papa?"

The shadowy figure smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Yes, it is indeed me, it has been a while has it not?"

He got no answer in return however, just glares.

"I know what I did was horrible but you must understand that I had to do it! I-!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! You sick excuse of a parent!" shouted Nagumo at his dad, already taking a fighting stance.

"Calm your head Nagumo, you were the most fiery tempered of all your brothers, weren't you?"

"Oh? So now you're too good for me to even call me Haruya?!"

The atmosphere was getting very tense very fast, Hiroto stood up and made sure neither of his brothers bolted forwards, by standing between them and his so called father.

"Why are you here?" he asked carefully, looking at the figure straight in the eye.

The man sighed.

"I... I missed you... All three of you, if you just listen as to why I did that you'll understand!"

"This better be good, or we will leave and never come back,, Partinus!"

Yes, Hiroto Kiyama the Royal Vampire's, Nagumo Haruya the Devil Prince's and Kazemaru Ichirouta the Speed Demon's father is none other than.

Edgar Partinus.

He sighed once more and sat down, showing the others that they should sit down too, which they did, reluctantly.

"... It all started when Mavis was talking to me about..."

 **~With the Others~**

No one was exactly sure how to react, heck not even Gouenji, he was so confused by what Fudou had said.

"W-well... I would say you're lying but no Dark Astral would say such a thing..."

Fudou sighed, they didn't exactly believe him, they obviously wanted proof, but changing Gouenji into a mythical was far too risky right now.

"Well, we'll go then, good luck."

"Bye."

The dark energy beings hesitantly left and Fudou, the Aisu twins, Afuro and Gouenji flew into a cave and sat there.

It was silent at first before Gouenji shocked everyone by shouting.

"What do you mean I'm the only one?!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Shuuya..." muttered Aisu, but before he could continue Gouenji interrupted him.

"You never said anything about me being the only Hybrid!"

"Well we..."

"You what?! Am I not suppose to be here?!"

"What?! No! Of course you're suppose to be here! But-!"

"Why did you never tell me!?"

His 'siblings' looked ashamed for not mentioning it, it was true though, he had absolutely no idea he was the only one, they had never told him.

 **~With the Brothers~**

"What?"

Edgar nodded, he then said.

"We vampires and those wolves had struck a deal a long time ago, since the Vampires over did it with them, by taking all the food when they desperately needed it, only because a couple of our folk were starving and we ourselves didn't have a lot of food, later on we finally stopped trying to take everything that rightfully belonged to the wolves and tried to get along, no surprise however that they had too much built up frustration and didn't want to be anywhere near us."

Hiroto looked at his father in the eyes, clear confusion was visible under the light of the fire that surrounded them. He then said.

"But, if they were so angry at the Vampires, why did they..."

Partinus knew what his eldest was talking about, it was now the time to tell them the whole story and the truth.

"When we made 'peace' with the wolves we would have these small meetings, since I'm not a vampire they were okay with me being around them as king, but when I married your mother... It changed."

"Changed how?" asked Kazemaru who was already hooked into the story, he stared at his papa in wonder and slight awe.

"... The wolves were scared... They were scared we'd do the same things over again because we have a vampire queen, so the apparent friendship between us grew strained, their were more meetings for this whole marriage and they kept telling me that I would have to divorce your mother, but..."

"But what?" Burn was completely impatient with this, but wanted to know what happened to his mum.

...

"I couldn't divorce her, she was pregnant."

 **~With Gouenji and co~**

Fudou stared at the scene in front of him in shock, they had never told him? Really? How dumb could one get?!

The Aisu twins and Afuro weren't able to say anything, far too ashamed of not saying anything sooner, why didn't they? Surely Shuuya would get over it, even if it did affect him for a while he'd know he wasn't alone, but now that he was older, they were much too late.

"We're sorry Shuuya... We didn't mean to not say anything, we just didn't know how to approach the situation, I mean, how would you tell someone they're the only ones of their kind? It'd be difficult, right?"

Wiktoria's voice only barely made it out, her throat was clenched and her heart was beating faster with anxiety and stress, but then, who wouldn't? After everything that happened you had every right to be nervous.

At what Wiktoria said Gouenji sighed, turned around and sat away from his brothers and sister, he just wanted to be alone for now, that's all he needed, some privacy to think all of this through.

It was strange, but somehow, Gouenji _knew_ he was the only one, and yet he didn't, strange indeed.

Gouenji lay down and tried to rest his eyes, before he knew it he had fallen asleep and... Dreamt.

 **~With the Brothers~**

All three brothers stared in shock, then Kazemaru and Nagumo glanced at Hiroto who was also as shocked as them, Partinus nodded.

"Yes, she was carrying Hiroto, anyway when the wolves found this out they were enraged, so they started threatening us, saying that if we don't meet their standards, that if we don't get them whatever they accquired, he'd kill your mother."

The brothers didn't know what to say, now that they are hearing what actually happened they can't help but feel some slight sympathy for their father.

"So, what did you do?" asked Kazemaru, worried for the outcome.

"... I did what they asked, it kept on going for around 50 years, Nagumo was 5 and little Kazemaru was 4 by that time, and Hiroto was 52, the eldest was a vampire which meant he would obtain the throne when I wouldn't be able to rule anymore, the wolves were not happy, because now that we had three children to take care of food was getting harder to find, both your mother and I were too busy and couldn't meet the wolves' expectations, it was all over."

Hiroto's breath quickened, it was all a blur, but he could make out little parts and get the general gist of what happened.

"I was asked to meet the wolf leader."

 **~Flashback~**

"What? B-but, you don't need the food! Our children and folk will starve!" cried out Partinus, he was holding on to a cape which shielded him from most of the cold weather, which the werwolves didn't seem to mind.

The alpha pack leader growled at the Speed Demon.

"I'm sure your folk and children will be just fine, after all, ours managed to survive, so why can't yours?"

Partinus didn't say anthing, he couldn't say anything, if he did he could possibly make it worse.

"If you don't manage to do so then we shall all destroy your family."

Partinus gasped, and quickly turned and ran, just before he left he heard one more thing from the wolves.

"You have two weeks Edgar, I hope you can manage."

T-two weeks?!

 **~At his home~**

"Edgar? My dear husband, are you all right?" asked Mavis, looking at the Speed Demon who was panicking by pacing back and forth.

"... We don't have enough time Mavis... We don't..." Edgar fell to his knees, tears were prickling his eyes, Mavis said nothing, she just hugged him.

Then she whispered in his ear.

"Take the children away from here, especially Kiyama, they're after him and me."

"W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, it's not easy, I know, but it's for their own good."

...

 **~In the night~**

Partinus woke up at the smell of something burning, he woke up and saw fire everywhere.

He managed to stop himself from gasping, then quickly heard a feminine cough, he looked and saw his wife coughing on the floor.

"Mavis!"

He ran towards her, she said.

"T-the children! Kiy-yama! 'cough'! He's a vampire! H-he won't handle this 'cough' as well as the others! 'cough cough'! Take them and run!"

"But-!"

"Just run! I'll be fine Edgar! Just run!"

Not knowing what to do he grabbed his wife and ran to the children's room.

"No Edgar! You won't 'cough' be able to carry all of us!"

She kept on coughing, they both heard the children's cries and Kiyama's screaming for help.

"Help! I can't move it! 'cough cough cough' H-help!"

Before he knew what happened his body moved on its own and he dropped Mavis who seemed to have a knowing look on her face and glowing red eyes, he ran to his children.

The door had collapsed, his eldest was screaming at the other side.

Once he had managed to get through he grabbed his children and without a second thought he jumped out of the window.

"Father? What about-?!"

"Quiet Kiyama!"

The little vampire was instantly silent, his father never shouted at him in that tone.

Edgar used the portal and went to earth, he quickly found an adoption centre and placed them at the front door.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come back home."

"What? Father what do you mean? Father? Father?!"

It was useless however, Edgar had already left but knocked on the door before doing so.

Hiroto was in tears, he cried at what had happened, he heard the door open and quickly turned around to see...

"... This soon huh? I hoped no one would abandon their children just yet... Come here sweeties."

Hiroto somehow trusted this human, that was when he noticed that he didn't have his cape or fangs anymore, his hair was also not defying gravitiy either.

"Who are you?"

...

"I'm Hitomiko, but you can call me big sister, if you'd like."

This was going to be an interesting new life.

 **~End of Flashback~**

They all stared at their dad with wide eyes, they were absolutely speechless, then Hiroto said.

"And then, a few years later, someone adopted Ichirouta, seperating us, we said we promised to find you again..."

"And you kept it."

Nagumo and Hiroto looked at their youngest sibling who was smiling back.

 **~With Gouenji and co, Gouenji dream~**

...

...

...

...

...

Silence, yet it was welcoming, it was dark, yet it was comforting.

Gouenji then heard a noise, it was a voice, but it wasn't talking, it was screaming.

Suddenly a lot more screams were heard and Gouenji found himself in the middle of a battle.

"What?"

He looked around hopelessly, black spirits and white feathered beings all fought with all their might.

Weapons clashed and creatures cried, the weather was stormy and the thunder deafened everyones ear drums, yet it wasn't noticed.

Gouenji was scared.

He didn't know what to do, it all just seemed too real, with all this fear building up and frustration from previous events, he tried to stop the fight the only way he could currently think of.

"Everyone stop this right now!"

A fierce glow surrounded him, it blinded everyone but him, it stopped them all from fighting, but there was still so much hatred he could feel.

Before Gouenji could say anything he heard another voice.

"Greetings, young one."

He looked around but couldn't find the source fo the voice.

"Fear not, this isn't real, it has happened before, but someone stopped it, not the way you did however."

Gouenji just stayed silent, listening to the soothingly calm voice.

"You panicked, you felt fear, you were not calm and did not think things through, you are not yet ready to face the challenges that await you, which is why I believe you'll need some help along the way, but in the end..."

 **"YOU'LL BE ALL ALONE! LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE! LIKE YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!"**

 **~Gouenji wakes up~**

Once he woke he swallowed his scream, he didn't want the others to notice he was awake yet, he stil needed to think.

What was that dream about? Or rather, nightmare? What did it mean by him having to face challenges? That war had happened before, someone stopped it, but why did that concern him? Will he truly be alone forever?

The second he felt something odd in his heart he shook away the thought, no, he had his siblings, friends and... Kidou.

What was Kidou to him anyway? Were they friends? Last time he checked friends didn't kiss each other all the time, but Kidou never claimed they were anything more.

He stopped thinking about it, the thought giving him headaches.

It was a this moment he realised how quiet it was, he looked back and saw everyone was asleep.

Well, almost everyone.

"Hey there kid."

He looked to the left and saw Fudou.

"Fudou? Why are you awake?"

Fudou just shrugged.

"Dark Astrals don't need to sleep that much."

"I know that, but how long has it been since you've last rested?"

Fudou shrugged once more, he thought about it and said.

"453 years I believe."

Gouenji wasn't in the least bit shocked by the number, but then asked.

...

"Fudou... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

...

"Well?"

"Were you alive during the war between Dark Astrals and Angels?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter minna!**


	37. Lose and Gain a Family

**Me: YO MINNA! Sorry for the late update, I was trying to focus on other chapters… That didn't end too well. =3=**

 **Xilliet: Sup?**

 **Girls: Eh?**

 **Me: Right! Everyone! This here is Xilliet! She will be helping me with Angel Wings 1 and 2! So if you ever compliment a part of the story, you better compliment Xilliet too! Go for it Xi!**

 **Xilliet: The Authoress and I own nothing expect our OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners, enjoy.**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

Gouenji didn't say anything, he only looked at the Dark Astral, eyes filled with confusion.

"… I wasn't just alive during the war, I was part of it, I was in it…"

Fudou kept looking at the wall opposite them, he then said.

"It was scary, the war, I thought every time I went to fight that, 'This is it, this is the day I die', and yet I always managed to survive until the end of the battle. Heh, one time I was fighting a Guardian, they said that they hoped they wouldn't have to fight anyone, that they could just pretend they're fighting me, yet, I got distracted by something, and the angel had managed to land a blow on me."

 **~Flashback~**

Fudou was fighting against a Guardian, he could tell by the weapon they were holding, this Angel looked as if they had gone through a lot of pain, so much that they didn't care who's blood they had to spill from the enemy's side.

Both creatures were fighting exceptionally, however the Dark Astral got distracted by something.

 _She_ was there, at the battlefield.

Fudou was too shocked to even block the attack coming for him, and suddenly felt pain on his right shoulder, he screamed as black blood leaked out.

 **~._.~**

Fudou touched his right shoulder, from where the scar had been, he could still feel the pain emitting from it.

"I thought that was it, I thought I was going to die right then and there, yet what the Angel said next shocked me more than anything."

 **~Back to the Flashback!~**

"Why didn't you dodge?!"

He froze, then looked up at the angel.

"You could've dodged! Why didn't you?! Now you're hurt! I was hoping I wouldn't actually have to kill anyone, you have great skill, you could've dodged the attack! Or even blocked it! Why didn't you?!"

Fudou was silent, before he could stop himself he quickly looked at where the girl was, the angel caught the movement and looked.

"… Who is she?

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I care?"

…

"Someone very close to me."

"…Get out of here you idiot."

"What? You aren't going to kill me?

"Why would I do that? I'm only taking part of this war because if I die I have nothing to lose, I don't have a family, but you have someone you care about."

Fudou didn't talk, he only looked away.

"Don't even try, just go, I doubt that girl is the only person you care about, go!"

And he did, he flew away from the angel, but before doing so, he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Aisu, you'll have to figure out what my first name is."

He grabbed the female, who was screaming at him to let go, flew inside and set her down.

Before she could even speak, he punched her.

"You idiot! What the bloody hell were you doing out there?!"

"Fighting! That's what!"

"Well don't!"

"You aren't the boss of me!"

 **~End of Flashback~**

"After something she shouted at me we never spoke, after so many years had passed the war finally stopped, I don't know who won, all I know was that I heard beautiful singing, and 11 angels that stood out from the rest… I don't know for certain, but I believe those were Hybrid Angels, they were the ones who stopped the war after all."

Gouenji didn't know what to say, everything Fudou said, or at least most of it, he felt as if he already KNEW it, but how? He wasn't alive during the war… Right? No, he couldn't remember anything so that only meant that he wasn't part of it.

At that moment the other angels woke up and saw how close to Gouenji Fudou was.

Aisu growled.

"Stay away from Shuuya Fudou! You two aren't energies that should be mixing! Fudou! Do you really want something to happen to the last Hybrid?!"

"Ah, so it is true."

Everyone swivelled around to see a brunette standing I'm the entrance of the cave, she had black heart-shaped wings and a silver halo. She smiled a smile very similar to Fudou's and walked inside. She stopped in from of Fudou and smirked.

"Nice to see you again, _onii-chan_."

There was a moment of silence, then…

"O-ONII-CHAN?!"

 **~With the three brothers~**

They kept their smiles and looked at their father, who was also smiling with them.

"Well, I know it's sudden, but how would you like to come home? For a little while, perhaps just a visit, I don't mind."

They looked at each other and then nodded.

"We'd love that, father."

Next thing they knew was that they were flying EXTREMELY fast towards a castle.

Once they landed Haruya was the first to collapse.

"Ugh, warn us next time would ya?"

"Apologies, Haruya, oh, I can call you that right?"

"Sure dad."

They looked around, Hiroto was almost in tears, the castle, despite being re-built looked exactly like the one he used to play around in.

"I remember this!" shouted Kazemaru out of no where, they turned to look at him, he was holding a doll, it was black and circle shaped, it had wings either side of it and little arms but no legs.

"Wasn't that the toy Ichirouta would take with him _everywhere_?" asked Haruya.

"Oh yeah! Whenever we had to take it from him he always cried and screamed, 'No no! No takey Night away!'"

They all laughed, except Kazemaru.

"W-well! What about the time you…" he grabbed a blanket that was pure black "Pretended you were a superhero!"

Nagumo put the blanket around his shoulders and pretended to be Hiroto.

"I am the great Hiroto Kiyama! I shall save all the damsels in distress!"

Again they all laughed.

"Well, when we ALL played the game together, who was the damsel in distress? You Ichirouta, and you Haruya were the villain."

"I had an amazing part."

"Wait, I was the damsel in distress!?"

Hiroto shrugged.

"You were the youngest and looked the most like a girl."

"BUT I'M NOT A GIRL! OR AN UKE!"

Partinus laughed at his children, but then paused. The lack of laughter was so abrupt the brothers looked at their father.

"What's wrong, papa?" asked Kazemaru, then he heard it too.

"LET ME GO!"

They turned and saw a bunch of guards holding a boy who was screaming at them all.

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

The guards looked at their leader and bowed, one then said.

"We found this boy lurking around the castle, he must be a werewolf! What other reason would he be so near the castle without any permission?!"

Hiroto after finally finding his voice and feeling excessive anger and possessiveness screamed.

"Let my mate go!" he was surrounded by a furious dark aura and walked closer to the guards.

Partinus widened his eyes.

'Mate?'

The guards looked at each other then let Midorikawa go, and left the room.

"Midorikawa! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, are you okay though?"

"Who is this, Kiyama? I didn't realise you had a mate…"

Hiroto was silent at first, but he then said.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji is my mate, he's a mermaid, that's all."

Partings hummed in thought.

"A vampire and a mermaid? Odd combination, what about you two?"

Haruya and Ichirouta weren't sure about what to say.

"Erm, well, we DO have mates."

"Oh? And what are they?"

"Uh… Not mermaids?"

"Boys." said Partinus, he was warning them, he was already not that happy with Hiroto having a light energy mate, but he knew it couldn't get any worse, however his other sons weren't easing his worries.

"...angels…"

"What?"

"...Angels…"

"Louder please."

"Angels..."

"Oh for Satan's sake speak up!"

"ANGELS!"

…

 **~With Fudou and the others!~**

They all stared at Fudou, waiting for him to explain, they never expected Fudou of all people to have a sibling.

"Xilliet."

Everyone cringed at the bitterness and anger in Fudou's voice. He said the word as if it was a curse. His fists clenched and his tentacles waved around his form as if they were ready to attack if she even moved a muscle.

'Xilliet' pouted and slammed a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

"You didn't miss me Fudou-nii? I'm hurt."

Fudou ignored the dramatic action and instead growled.

"What are you doing here?"

Xilliet smirked and looked at Gouenji, who was really tense. After all, you don't get a visit by someone who is heavily armed and announces she's one of your friends' sibling everyday.

"I heard about 'the last Hybrid Angel' and wanted to see for myself, I didn't quite expect _you_ to be with the most powerful mythical in the world, possibly the universe."

"… There's something else, isn't there?"

"What makes you think that, _onii-chan_?"

"I've lived with you for more than a thousand years, Xi. And I can tell because your halo is darker than usual. That's a sure sign that something is bothering you, what is it?"

Fudou swore he saw sadness in his sibling's eyes. Her face softened and her halo became darker, almost black.

"She's… Dying."

Fudou froze, his mother? Dying? Impossible. She was a Dark Astral, she couldn't die that easily.

"How?"

Xi bit her lip and tried to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"She caught a rare and fatal disease, I… tried to find a cure but…. The doctors said it was useless, that's the main reason why I'm here, she wants to see you before she… Dies."

The angels all had different reactions, shock and pity were the main ones and for Fudou… Well, it seemed as though the world stopped spinning. He just couldn't accept the fact that the only person who actually loved him was about to die.

What Xilliet did after shocked everyone. She raised her clenched fist and punched Fudou, sending him to the other side of the cave, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"What the bloody hell Xilliet?!" he shouted, trying to stand up but failing because, damn it freaking hurt!

"What do you mean 'What the bloody hell'?!" she mimicked, glaring at the boy she thought was her brother. "Do you have any idea how long she's suffered? How long I had to take care and protect her?! The number of people and mythicals I had to kill every f*cking day just so we could survive?! How long we waited for you to come home?! How could you just leave like that?! As if everyone who loved you in your life was gone?! You bastard! You didn't even bother to call us to say you were fine! That you were coming home soon! And now, look. Mother's dying, Hell is slowly falling apart and I might as well die! Because my soon to be family left and doesn't even give a sh*t about me!"

Fudou was shocked, he'd never seen her this upset and angry before, what shocked him even more were the tears running down her face. She never cried, not even when one of her closest friends died.

It seemed as though an eternity passed when he finally spoke.

"Where is she?"

 **~Oh My God! The brothers are in TROUBLE!~**

Silence was the only thing they could hear, it was all so scary, the atmosphere was unbelievably tense, they all couldn't look anywhere except their father.

It was all awful, they had JUST made up, and now their father disapproved of something they simply had no power over and yet did.

"… Angels…"

They all cringed at the sourness in his voice, however Kazemaru had managed to pick up some fear in there too.

"You have nothing to worry about, the angels treat those two over there like a treasure box filled with music." said Midorikawa, Hiroto looking at the mermaid in shock, as did Partinus.

"I thank you for easing my worries, however that wasn't what I was most afraid of."

"It… It wasn't?" asked Nagumo in disbelief.

"No, angels treat their mate with care, no matter who it is, despite their bitterness towards other creatures, besides I know you are all strong, if a mate was mistreating you, you wouldn't let them get away with it would you?" Partinus chuckled, then smiled a sad smile. "What I'm truly afraid of is what the other creatures will think, you aren't their mate, you aren't anything special to them aside form the prince title, neither am I, with Hell falling apart it's practically impossible to find love here, and the angels… The Dark Astrals barely managed to fight against them, we were all terrified of the angels' strength and power, just one angel could blast away four Dark Astrals with reasonable damage, to think those sweet beings…"

…

"They won't hesitate to attack you, they will think you would just taint your mates."

Kazemaru and Nagumo immediately went on the defensive.

"How do you know? The angels have isolated themselves from practically everyone! The only exceptions for the majority are the Fallen angels! My mate is a Fallen angel too, they are absolutely stunning and kind! They go by the name of Afuro Terumi."

Partinus sighed and walked to the table and picked up a vase which was filled with Hell's Fire Flowers.

"My mate is a Guardian angel, they are awesome and powerful, they've been strong for over 1000 years! I don't care if they get looked down upon or if I get looked down upon jus because they had to go through the punishment! And to be quite honest it was all unfair! They are called Aisu Suzuno."

At the mention of 'Aisu' Partinus dropped the vase and all the flowers were put out instantly after touching the floor, the vase smashing into a million bits.

"D-dad?"

…

"… You…"

"Eh?"

Partinus grabbed his second's shoulders and shouted.

"YOUR MATE IS AN AISU?!"

'What is going on?!' thought Haruya, looking at his dad.

 **~Back to Fudou and Xilliet~**

Xilliet guided them to the house she lived in with her mother, and where Fudou used to be.

Fudou wasn't sure about the whole thing, he was positive that Xilliet was pulling some awful prank, it had happened before, they both payed dearly, he had almost died after all, though he was pretty sure she wouldn't care.

They entered the sibling's home.

…

He had left centuries ago, now it felt as though he left home just yesterday. He never thought he would be back to the place of his birth and see his family again. Upon entering, he smelled the familiar smell of his sister's cooking. Memories came running back to him, his sister and him chasing each other all over the house, their mother watching them in amusement, then them fighting on who'll use the bathroom first, and… The sickening smell and noises from his mother's room whenever she had a 'client'. That was definitely something he would never miss. Though, what he really did miss, was when he comforted his sister whenever they heard the sounds of their mother suffering in the hands of one of her 'clients'.

Xilliet glanced at her brother who was looking around the and swore she saw traces of tears in his eyes. They were very close when they were children, that is, until they finally realised what their mother did to help them survive. And realising that they were the cause of it drove them apart. Learning they weren't full siblings drove them even further apart, destroying the bond they had. Now, looking back, maybe avoiding each other wasn't the best option.

"Come on," she whispered, walking towards a closed door. "she's in here."

She opened the door to reveal a frail woman sitting up in bed, staring into space. She looked greatly like her children, the same brown hair, grey eyes and unnatural 'pale skin', for a Dark Astral. Even at this state, she looked beautiful as she was when she was young. Suddenly, she coughed, and when she finally stopped, they spotted a few traces of black 'blood' on her hand.

"Mum!" her children cried, racing towards the bed.

The woman looked up, tears filling her eyes when she recognised her children. "Akio! Xilliet!"

"Mum, please don't talk." Fudou pleaded, taking her hand in his, Xi taking the other.

His mother shook her head weakly. "No, I *cough* have to. Akio, promise me you'll take care of your sister, you might not be fully siblings and never will be, but she's still your sister." Even from afar, Aisu could tell she was struggling to speak.

"Mum, please stop!" Fudou cried, clutching her hand tightly.

"Promise me, Akio!"

"… I promise, mum."

She smiled. "Try to get along, to mend the bond you lost, I don't want to die knowing you both are still trying to kill each other."

"Mum." Xilliet laughed without humour. "We promise."

"Goodbye, and I love you, both of you." she whispers before drawing her last breath.

"Mum!" the two siblings cried, staring at their mother's 'pale' face.

Fudou turned towards her sister. "Xilliet! Can't you bring her back?! Your father's a f*cking death demon and you can bring humans and mythicals from the freaking dead! Bring. Her. Back!"

"She can bring beings from the dead?" Afuro murmured, just as shocked as everyone else.

Xilliet raised her head to look at her brother, more tears running down her face. "But are you willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"What?" Fudou frowned.

"My father was only half death demon and I'm only a quarter of it. It would be easy if she had been injured, but a sickness? Someone with her blood must be sacrificed to bring her back and all of her relatives are gone!"

"… Then I'll do it."

"Fudou!" practically everyone shouted, Xilliet being the loudest.

"You absolute moron! Think about it! If you sacrifice yourself, do you think she would be happy?! It's like losing her son all over again, except this time to death! And then what?! Have her live in guilt for the rest of her life?!"

Fudou was quiet. He knew she was right but… For his mother to be dead, it was too much, he never knew what emotional pain was, and now the he did it freaking hurt.

Aisu signalled the others to leave and they all slowly backed out of the room, knowing the siblings needed time for themselves.

As soon as the door was closed, Gouenji buried his head into Aisu's chest. The scene he had just witnessed was too much, he didn't know what to think.

"Are they going to be okay?" Wiktoria asked, staring at the closed door.

Afuro shrugged and patiently waited for the siblings to come out.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Wiktoria: Well that was…**

 **Shaylin: Dramatic.**

 **Flora, Alice and Me: -in tears-**

 **Xilliet: Um, you okay guys?**

 **Me: -is still crying- T-t-t-too much… I can't… DX**

 **Xilliet: -rolls eyes and pats my back sympathetically- There there.**

 **Me: ;^;**

 **Alice & Flora: -hug each other for comfort, cry-**

 **Shaylin: … Um, please review this story minna.**

 **Me: A-a-a-and remember to thank Xi for 'sniff' helping out with the story, it will go by much faster now. :)**

 **Xilliet -nods head in thanks-**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	38. An Aisu curse?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Girls: Hey!**

 **Me: Here's the next chapter! Shaylin! Happy Birthday for a… Week ago maybe! :3**

 **Shaylin: Thank you!**

 **Me: Melissa! Oh my god thank you! You are so nice! X3 In case you girls haven't realised, Melissa is a guest who left a really sweet review! :D I thank you for that Melissa!**

 **Melissa: You're welcome!**

 **Me: Okay! You're turn Wiktoria!**

 **Wiktoria: The authoress and Xilliet own nothing except their OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

 **P.S If you're reading this Alice, are you okay? You've gone very quiet, I'm worried for you. :(**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

"We've lost the angels, we've lost the princes, and we've lost a mermaid! How great is that?!" shouted Someoka, Fubuki trying his best to calm the striker down.

"We've also lost our sense of direction!" said Atsuya with Flora next to him.

"You're not helping, Atsuya-kun." muttered the vixen, looking at her boyfriend.

"Wasn't trying to."

"Let's think this through, considering we've gotten separated from some of the mythicals, we need whichever dark energy mythical we have to lead the way." said Kidou, looking at everyone in front of him.

"It's not that simple, Kidou."

"Eh?"

Everyone looked at Shaylin and waited for an explanation.

"I'm dark energy, so is Atsuya, but that doesn't mean we automatically know our way around Hell, you're humans, but that doesn't mean you know your way around different countries, it's the same for us, we don't live in Hell, we lived in the woods."

After listening to that Kidou sighed and sat down, he looked up.

Everyone could tell that he was deeply worried for a certain Hybrid angel, no one could blame him, seeing as an angel could die at a single touch from a Dark Astral.

"What should we do, Endou?" asked Fidio, who was still in his neko form, which didn't help his dirty minded teammates.

"I don't know, we don't have that much of an option."

Fidio looked around, in hopes to find something that may help.

'I-is that?'

"Wiktoria?"

Everyone turned around immediately at the mention of the girl's name, like Fidio had muttered, there she was, along with the creatures that had left and… An extra one?

"Gouenji!"

"Kidou!"

Gouenji flew down and hugged Kidou tightly, smiling. Kidou himself never wanting to let go.

"Sorry we left you guys like that, we had some, business to attend to." said Aisu, a it colder that usual.

"A-ah, that's okay, eh? Who's that?" asked Endou.

They all looked at the new girl with wonder.

The mythical sighed and forced herself to speak.

"The name's Xilliet, former assassin and sister of Fudou Akio, sup?"

…

Xilliet was already counting down in her head.

'3… 2… 1…'

"EH?!"

"Is that how you humans usually react to things? It's a bit too loud!" shouted Xilliet. Fudou didn't say anything.

"I didn't know you had a sister Fudou! Does she play soccer too?!"

"Soccer? The hell is soccer?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE GREATEST SPORT OF ALL TIME IS?!"

Xilliet didn't give much of a reaction, only stared.

"Because I don't waste my time on pathetic human activities."

Kogure snickered.

"Really Akio-nii? You're friends with a wood elf?"

Kogure was offended immediately.

"Hey! Wood elves aren't that bad!"

"Sure they aren't." Xilliet rolled her eyes ad looked at the human holding the Hybrid.

"Are you two a thing?"

Kidou blushed and stuttered. "W-w-w-w-what!?"

"What do you mean a thing?" asked Gouenji, Xilliet sighed.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

"W-w-w-well, I mean… Not that I… It's sort of… Ugh!"

Gouenji just said.

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know, are we Kidou?"

Kidou once more, couldn't give a good answer. He knew they weren't a THING, but he didn't exactly want to confirm it.

"Oh my Satan! Yes or no?! It's like, the simplest question I could possibly ask you at this moment!" shouted the Death Demon.

"U-um, no?" said Kidou, finally.

"Why did it take you so long to answer Kidou? All you needed to say was no." said Aisu threateningly, grabbing his youngest brother and holding him close.

"Are you two a thing?"

"Ew! No! We're brothers!"

"Well, not biologically, but we do see each other as such, and why say 'ew' Suzuno?"

The humans looked at the mythicals oddly.

"Well sorry if it's STILL taking some time for me to get adjusted to the new way of this love thing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Endou, who was close to Alice.

The mythicals all paled.

"Ah, well…"

"It's kind of hard to explain…"

"You see…"

"Erm…"

"Cough, awkward…."

"You're not helping Akio-nii…."

Gouenji, not understanding why the humans didn't know and why the mythicals were so hesitant to say, said it himself.

"Isn't it obvious? Siblings can be together too!"

…

The humans looked at each other awkwardly, clear discomfort in their eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gouenji, tilting his head.

"W-well, humans see it as wrong to be in love with your sibling… Is it normal for you guys?"

Aisu sighed.

"Yes, not too long ago our culture changed slightly and now, though rare, siblings can be together, if they love each other."

There was silence, they could all tell the humans weren't too okay with their culture, but they couldn't be blamed.

"Well, yeah, that's okay." said Kidou calmly, none of this having a single affect on him.

"E-eh? Don't you think it's wrong?" asked Tsunami, the goggle boy just shrugged.

"I just don't see what the big deal is, you're allowed to love who you want right?"

"What's with the silence?" asked Nagumo.

…

"NAGUMO!"

"Sup?"

The other two brothers and a certain mermaid showed up as well.

"You're back!" shouted Alice, already running to them to make sure none of them had any injuries.

"Seriously, Alice, we're fine!" Nagumo whined as Alice continued to inspect him for any injuries.

"Oh, stay still you little baby!" the Healing Angel scolded.

"I AM NOT A BABY"

Hiroto chuckled as his brother continued to whine and Alice continued to scold him. He looked at the others and his smile quickly turned to a frown when his eyes landed on Xilliet.

"Who's she?" he questioned. It was obvious she was a dark being but the halo? No full dark energy beings had halos, right? And the fact that she didn't seem too affected by the presence of the angels bothered him, too.

Xilliet mentally groaned. She hated repeating her human name. It was just a mask for another name, a name that held a deep meaning.

"Xilliet, former assassin and sister of Fudou Akio."

"You have a sister, Fudou?" Kazemaru asked, mildly shocked. He had gotten hints that he had a sister. One was when Fudou was dared by Haruna to braid her hair. To their surprise, he was able to do it and was even able to do a waterfall braid. The managers where delighted and had begged him to do their hair too.

"Now that I think of it, she doesn't look like a Dark Astral at all, except for the tattoo," Kidou commented, looking at Fudou.

The atmosphere became a lot more tense. A small grunt was heard from Fudou, who's hands clenched. Xilliet's halo became darker and she forced herself to take a few calming breaths.

Gouenji, not noticing the siblings' reaction, asked.

"Yeah, how come you look nothing alike?"

"That's cause I inherited _his_ traits," Xilliet spat. Gouenji frowned at the hostility of her voice.

Kogure was curious who he was. He was about to ask when he noticed Aisu and, surprisingly, Natsumi all glaring at him with a look that clearly said "Don't even think about it Kogure". He shivered under their glares.

Hiroto noticed this and frowned. What was wrong? Why were they acting like they've known her all their lives? Then it struck him. He looked around and noticed some things were quite off. Fudou wasn't like himself and was unusually quiet, Aisu had a cold look on his face, far colder than any of them were used to, Wiktoria didn't have a smile on her face, Afuro looked thoughtful and Gouenji's eyes held shock and . . . fear? Fear of what?

"Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?!" shouted Nagumo with zero patience.

'None of your Satan damned business.' thought Xilliet but she held her tongue, fully aware of the three brothers being her rulers.

"Just leave it Haruya."

Xilliet almost gaped at who said that, for the first time in ages, she was speechless. Aisu, a guardian angel… With a devil? That was definitely something she wasn't expecting and not something she was looking forwards to baring.

"Tch, fine."

"Sorry, Haruya, but this isn't something either of them are ready to talk about."

The devil huffed in frustration, Suzuno then said.

"Why don't you say what happened to you whilst you were gone?"

"W-well…"

"We kind of… Met our father again, after a long time."

"You'd never believe what happened after I said you are my mate."

 **~Flashback, P.S he told them what happened before this too~**

Partinus was having a hard time letting it sink in, his son, his precious second born…

And his mate was an Aisu.

"H-haruya, a-are you one hundred percent sure that you are in love with Aisu?"

"Yeah? Why ask that?"

…

"I-I just want to make sure, I mean, he's an _Aisu_ after all."

"So?"

Partinus widened his eyes, then realised that Haruya probably didn't know the 'curse' of the Aisus.

"I am proud that your mate is someone like an _Aisu_ Haruya, but, it's just that…"

He wasn't lying, having an Aisu was quite an honour, considering they're naturally born warriors, extremely strong and loyal, but… Because of the curse… People weren't sure what to think of the Aisu family.

It was a famous name that had protected them all from harm for millennia. But still…

The curse…

"I-it's nothing, but Haruya, my sweet son, if you sense ANYTHING that's off with Aisu come to me _immediately_."

He didn't want a heartbroken son, that was the last thing he wanted.

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Is there something the Aisu family did that made Dad so scared?"

Aisu was silent, he grit his teeth.

Of course he knew what curse he was talking about, he knew it all too well.

That darn flower… Those darn cupids… He swore they were TRYING to make his life a living hell.

"It's okay Suzuno."

Suzuno was hugged from behind by his youngest brother. He was confused at first, Shuuya couldn't possibly know about the curse… He had never mentioned it to either of his brothers, only Wiktoria knew of it because she was an Aisu herself, but she didn't have the curse because she wasn't a guardian angel. But he relaxed and let Shuuya work his 'magic'.

Shuuya was the best damn hugger ever.

"Come on, let's go home."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK MINNA?! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! X3**

 **Xilliet: It was great Sketchy.**

 **Me: Why thank you Xi.**

 **Alice: They weren't injured, thank God.**

 **Wiktoria: Xilliet seems like a really interesting character.**

 **Shaylin: Have to agree with you on that one.**

 **Xilliet: -smirks-**

 **Me: Please review minna! SEE YA!**


	39. Who is that?

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Everyone: HI!**

 **Me: Here's the next chapter of Angel Wings! BY THE WAY! I have a Youtube channel called Sketchy Shade! Hopefully you can find me! And if you want you can subscribe! It'd be nice! -w-**

 **Xilliet: After that has been said, you could also check out her Deviantart channel, HybridAngelSong.**

 **Wiktoria: The authoress and Xilliet own nothing except their OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

They returned to the surface, everyone feeling a slight chill from the loss of heat.

Xilliet looked around and frowned, not having been on the Earth for a long time.

"It's so green… But less green than last time."

Fudou scoffed and walked back to the building, it was quite late, so they decided to let the team stay at their place, after asking the coach of course.

And coach Kudou they didn't have to because somehow that man knows everything.

"You can sleep here, now goodnight and don't bother me if you have a nightmare."

Xilliet growled at the Dark Astral.

"I am NOT a baby anymore, _Akio-nii_."

" _Don't_ call me that."

The two glared at each other before walking to their rooms.

Xilliet grabbed her pillow and smashed it against the wall, she was NOT happy. Not happy at all.

She wanted to scream, to hit the closest person around, to just…

"UGH! I HATE HIM!"

And with that Xilliet went to sleep with great difficulty.

Outside her door, there was a figure, that couldn't be seen because of the dark.

They suddenly glowed and phased through the door, they touched Xilliet's forehead and phased back out.

Xilliet groaned.

 **~Who was that?~**

" _Akio-nii-chan!" a five year old Xilliet cried, running desperately around the house, looking for her brother. She had almost given up when a voice spoke softly behind her._

" _Xilliet? Why are you running around the house screaming your brother's name?" Xilliet looked up to see her mother looking down at her, a questioning look on her face._

" _Mum! I can't find Akio-nii-chan anywhere!" she whined, pouting her cherry red lips._

" _He's in the backyard, I sent him to wash himself because he rolled in the mud."_

 _Xilliet's face brightened and she smiled. "Thanks mum!" she said, before dashing to the backyard._

 _Arriving outside, she immediately spotted her brother covered head to toe with mud and was desperately trying to wash it off._

 _Stifling a laugh at his appearance, she quickly scooped a handful of mud and flung it at him._

" _What the-?!" Fudou shouted, trying to find the one responsible for the mud ball._

 _This time, Xilliet didn't bother to hide her laughter and dropped on the ground, holding her stomach and rolling on the ground, covering herself in mud._

 _Seeing who was the culprit, Fudou grinned evilly and scooped a larger ball of mud and threw it at her, covering her whole body in mud. This time, it was Fudou's turn to laugh and he did in a similar fashion to his sister._

 _Xilliet stood up and gagged as she sat out a clump of mud. She took one look at Fudou and growled. "It is ON, Akio-nii-chan!"_

 _An hour later, the mud fight ended with both of them covered head to toe in mud, the only thing visible were their eyes, and their mother scolding them._

 _Neither of them regretted it though._

 **~Wut~**

Xilliet gasped as she sat up in bed, sweating profusely. She looked around and sighed in relief when she realised she was still in her room. She lied back down and sighed. It wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was a memory, a happy one, from their early years. She sighed once more and stood up. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep. Once she woke up from her sleep, it was hard to go back.

She stealthily walked downstairs, thinking of grabbing a midnight snack. She passed by a room and stopped, peeking into the room. Or, more specifically, the music room. Inside were several instruments but what caught her eyes was a grand piano, standing in the middle of the room, begging her to come and play.

She walked towards it, unable to stop herself. She ran her hands over the kets, playing a familiar tune. One her mother had taught her as a child. She looked back at the door and sat on the stool. She shouldn't be doing this but she desperately needed it right now.

She took a deep breath and began to play.

 **~With Fudou~**

Fudou closed his eyes and sighed deeply as his sister's voice filled the room. She was oblivious of him, playing and singing as though no one was there except herself. He knew this song. A song their mother would sing whenever they cried or when they were sad.

 _Everybody cries_

 _We've all faked a smile_

 _When your back's against the wall_

 _And your hands are tied_

 **~Memory~**

 _Fudou hugged her tightly, not daring to let go as he forced himself to block out the sounds of his mother's pained cries and pleas. He could feel his clothes getting wet but he didn't mind._

' _ **I will never let her go through the same thing'**_ _he vowed,_ _ **'Even if it will be the death of me.'**_

 **~End of Memory~**

 _There's pain, life hurts_

 _There's a thousand things_

 _You think you don't deserve_

 _All hope is lost_

 _When you spend it all_

 _And you can't beat the odds_

 **~Memory~**

 _Xilliet looked up in horror at the man in front of her. Realisation slowly dawned on her but she refused to accept it._

" _No, no, no!" she cried. "He can't be! Mum, tell me what you said wasn't true!"_

 _Her mother bit her lip as she took in her daughter's tears. "I'm afraid it's true, Ishiko." she whispered._

" _NO!" Xilliet screamed, running out of the room and to her bedroom._

 **~End of Memory~**

Xilliet frowned at the memory as she let the tears she had been holding back slip. She'd never admit it but she missed their old bond. It was difficult avoiding each other since they pretty much shared the same room. But eventually they managed to get used to it and their once unbreakable bond became hatred. Not one day passed where they wouldn't have a single argument. Their mother at first tried to stop them but eventually gave up when she realised it was hopeless.

She stopped playing and reached up to clasp the turquoise necklace he had giver her. She just wanted everything to return to normal between the two of them.

Their bond, their friendship, everything. But it was too late now. Too f*cking late.

"I never hated you." Xilliet swivelled around to see her brother leaning against the wall next to the door, the softest and gentlest expression she has ever seen on his face.

"What?"

"I said, I never hated you." he repeated, abandoning the wall and walking towards her. "It's just… I didn't know what else to do." he sighed, running his fingers over the keys.

It's true. He felt so hopeless and rejected when he found out about their mother's secret. He didn't know what else to do. So, he did the easy and coward's way out, avoid each other and pretend to hate each other to the core. It was extremely difficult but they eventually learned to get used to it. Their mother could only watch helplessly as her children grew further and further apart.

"I felt so lost and confused. I wanted to talk to you but you pushed me away every time. I just . . . eventually gave up and decided to play along. It seemed the only option back then."

There was an awkward silence. Xilliet felt guilty. She didn't mean to push him away. She needed time but when Fudou's actions began to reflect hers, her young mind translated that it meant he hated her. Then, a question popped into her mind, one that's been itching to be asked.

"Why did you leave home?"

Fudou looked at his sister, cussing mentally when he saw the tears in her eyes, thanks to the unusually bright moonlight. He reached up to wipe the tears away, feeling his heart being torn when he remembered how many times he did this for her when they were young.

There was another silence as the siblings stared at each other. Fudou sighed and looked away.

"I couldn't take it anymore," he finally answered. "Our fights were getting worse everyday and I didn't want to kill you. Although I came close to it more than a few times," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Xilliet smiled. "It never would have gotten worse if you hadn't punched me."

"You already had revenge for that."

"Yeah, and it felt good!" The siblings laughed together, happy that they were now reconciled.

"I love you, Ishiko-chan," Fudou whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Akio-nii-chan," she whispered back, gladly returning the hug.

The two stayed in the music room for the rest of the night, singing a few songs and catching up with each other's life, completely oblivious to the three people standing outside the the room. They all shared a smile and left the siblings on their own.

 **~Later~**

"I'm not sure what you did, but it definitely worked, thank you."

The figure smiled and left.

 **~The next morning~**

Aisu stretched as he entered the kitchen. He opened his eyes and saw that the angels were there. Typical.

"Still an early bird, I see."

Aisu turned around to see Xilliet by the counter, making herself a glass of milk. He chuckled. Same old Xilliet.

"Still refuse to drink coffee, I see," he teased back. He walked to the counter and gladly accepted the other glass of milk. He didn't know what ingredient Xilliet added to the milk she makes to make them so delicious but he didn't really wanna know now.

Afuro frowned at how casual the two were with each other. This girl was getting more and more complicated as time passed. First, she introduced herself as Fudou's sister, then seems to know a lot about Hybrids, and now she's acting casual around Aisu, cold and cool Aisu! Christ, what was next?

"Ne, Xilliet-san, can I ask you some questions?" Afuro asked the former assassin.

Xilliet looked up from her conversation with Aisu and nodded. "During breakfast, you can." She glanced at the clock. "I have to do something first."

Afuro frowned as Xilliet grabbed one of her guns and ran out.

"Suzuno, do you know her?"

"Well duh, you know her too, you met her in Hell didn't you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Aisu drank his coffee and greeted his youngest brother.

"Hey Shuuya, did you sleep well?"

Gouenji yawned and rubbed his eyes, nodding slowly.

"I'll take that as a no."

"S-sorry! I just didn't sleep as much as I usually do…"

One hour had passed and everyone started to fill the dining room, they sat down, ate breakfast and started chatting.

Xilliet returned just in time for breakfast. Her clothes were soaked however, with what seemed to be blood. But when they tried to ask, she just brushed it off. Natsumi, who was on a bad mood, didn't let her get near the food until she changed.

As soon as Xilliet sat down, Afuro bombarded her with questions. "Are you an SGHA?"

"Yep. I'm half Dark Astral, quarter Death Demon and quarter Healing Angel."

"You're part angel?" Alice asked in shock.

Xilliet looked at her with a duh expression. "How do you think I got these wings and halo?"

"What are the abilities of Death Demons?"

Xilliet chuckled at the question. "You haven't met a Death Demon yet, have you? Then again, the last pure Death Demon has been sacrificed more than seven million years ago."

"Sacrificed?" Kazemaru echoed. He was getting more and more interested in this girl. One minute she was as cold as Aisu and the next she was there, chuckling and completely casual.

The doorbell interrupted further conversation and Xilliet was glad for it. She quickly stood up and hurried to the door. But when she opened it, she didn't see anybody.

"That's weird. I thought I heard someone ring the doorbell." She looked around and something made her glance down. Much to her surprise, a dark blue envelope lay on the doorstep. She bent down to pick it up, glanced around again before walking back in and shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?" Fudou asked.

Xilliet tore open the envelope and produced a piece of paper. She read it silently at first, then the others noticed how her hands clenched and her grip on the paper tightened. All of a sudden...

" _My_ _ **daughter**_?!" she shouted, outraged.

Sensing something was wrong, Fudou quickly flew towards her and held her down. Natsumi snatched the paper from Xilliet's trembling hands and read it, Aisu reading it over her shoulder. They read it quickly then gasped, looking at Xilliet which looked like something similar to shock and worry.

"The hell are you doing there, gawking?! Someone help me here!" Fudou snapped. "I might be older but dammit she is very strong!"

Nagumo snapped out of his trance and quickly went over to help the struggling Dark Astral.

"Damn, you're right. She's really strong," he muttered after a few seconds.

When does words left his mouth, the next thing that happened shocked them. Xilliet gasped and dropped on Fudou's arms, limp and unconscious.

"What happened?" Fuyuka asked, approaching the two and carefully examining Xilliet.

"It's the letter, if my guess is right then it only effects those with Death Demon DNA." Fudou muttered. "Oi, Raimon, mind reading that letter to me?"

Natsumi nodded and proceeded to do just that. Unfortunately, the letter was written in a strange language that most of them weren't even aware of. However, looking at how angry Fudou was quickly becoming, they guessed it was something private.

"That bastard!" Fudou growled, carefully placing his sister on the couch. He sat on it first then lay her head on his lap. He swept her black brown bangs away from her face, looking at her tenderly.

He continued to mutter stuff in a voice too low to hear, even for the wolves, but they were able to catch thing like 'f*cking', 'Demons', 'crap outta him', 'kill', and a bunch of swear words.

Aisu smiled maniacally when he heard Fudou mutter 'I'll kill him one day'. "Mind if we and Natsumi join you when that day comes?"

Fudou and Natsumi looked at the Guardian with similar deadly twinkle in their eyes. The others shivered.

"This day just gets more and more confusing." Shaylin muttered.

"Tell me about it." Wiktoria whispered.

Gouenji frowned as he picked up the letter, suddenly his past facade coming back up, they all stared at him in confusion.

Once he finally realised the stares he smiled innocently.

"Is something wrong? This is strange writing Suzuno, is it Xilliet's native tongue?"

"Y-yeah… How did you know?"

"Oh, it was quite obvious, considering she was the first one to read it, you and Natsumi seem to have a past friendship and Fudou is her brother."

Aisu frowned, where was all of this coming from exactly?

"What does it say?"

"Sorry Shuuya, but it's something I'd rather you not know."

Gouenji sighed and gave the letter back to his brother, then said.

"It's time for me to check on my animal friends, I'll be back! Bye everyone!"

They all waved him goodbye as he left the room.

"Fudou, what should we do?"

 **~Somewhere else~**

The figure turned and smiled.

"Ah, is there something you need?"

…

"I see, worry not, leave it to me~"

The figure flew off and had a strange, manic smile.

'Xilliet's father? Oh this will be fun~'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: .-. Wut happened…**

 **Xilliet: :O I DIDN'T KNOW THIS!**

 **Me: Well, you can't know EVERYTHING! I want some things to be a surprise to you too!**

 **Xilliet: Well then…**

 **Me: Please review minna! SEE YA!**


	40. Mating Dance

…

…

…

…

 **Xilliet: Erm… Sketch? You okay?**

…

 **Alice: Sketchy~? Are you all right?**

…

 **Wiktoria: DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SICK AGAIN! D:**

…

 **Flora: I-it's not true is it?**

…

 **Shaylin: FOR GODS SAKE SPEAK WOMAN!**

 **Me:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **EVERYONE: :O**

 **ME: FIDSNGVRE IWEHF AOISH OSCAR! I HAVE NEVER FELT SO LOVED! OH MY GOD! YES I WILL USE YOUR IDEA! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE SUPER KIND REVIEW! I JUST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Flora: U-um… Authoress and Co Authoress own nothing except for the OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners… E-enjoy…**

 **~Beginning of chapter~**

Xilliet, after she had woken, didn't stop pacing around the room. She was nervous, panicked, terrified of what was about to come.

"Don't worry Xi, I'm not letting that creep anywhere near you!"

"The fact that he called me HIS daughter is what scares me Akio-nii-san! He's never cared for me before, why does he now?!"

Whilst Xilliet was going on about the issue, Gouenji walked home with an excited smile on his face.

"Kidou! Could you come with me please? I want to show you something!"

Kidou looked at him in confusion and wasn't sure wether or not he should go, after all, Aisu had informed him what had happened. But after Aisu looked at him with a soft gaze he walked over to the Hybrid and left with him.

"Xi… You might want to see this…"

Xilliet went to her brother who was in front of the T.V, she watched with I'm for a while before gasping.

 **~With Gouenji an Kidou~**

"What did you want to show me?"

"Quickly!"

They took twists and turns in the forest, Kidou was sure they were lost, he was about to open his mouth before he found himself in a clearing.

"Uh…. What?"

Their were so many different types of animals, many were staring at him curiously, but didn't do anything as Gouenji was right next to him.

Others just casually continued whatever they were doing before he showed.

"Gouenji?"

"Look! Stripes and Julia's cubs!"

He sat next to the Hybrid and watched him care for the cubs.

He wasn't sure why Gouenji thought that these were worth Xilliet's panic. But he just shrugged it off.

"They were born today! Aww! Aren't they cute?"

Oh… Oh! OH! OH LORD!

"You… Didn't help her give birth did you?"

"Huh? Oh no, that's not my job, the animals prefer privacy for this kind of thing, they prefer staying with their mates for it instead! Oh! Aren't they ADORABLE!?"

"D-d-d-do you know where they came from?"

"The mother, duh."

"Yeah, but WHERE exactly…?"

"Um… I don't know actually."

Kidou sighed in relief, thankful that the Hybrid was still innocent.

"I'm sure you think it's weird, why I dragged you here for some cubs you probably won't see again."

Was this going somewhere?

"… Kidou, what's wrong with Xilliet?"

The look that Gouenji gave Kidou sent him shivers down his spine, it was stone cold, the glare was just not RIGHT on his face.

Still… He couldn't let Gouenji know about this, he didn't want the fragile Hybrid to deal with this, he was sure the others thought the same.

"It's nothing to worry about, Gouenji."

Lies, all of them just tell him _lies_!

"If it's nothing to worry about then why won't you tell me?"

'Dammit! Come on Yuuto! THINK!'

"Gouenji I just don't want you to have to worry about it." That wasn't a lie actually.

"Why not? I'm a good enough friend, right?"

'No, Gouenji, you're so much more than that.'

"You are a good friend, a best friend, practically a brother, I just don't want you to carry this burden, it's for your own good!"

Gouenji was getting more and more angry at Kidou, not him specifically, but what he refused to tell him.

Though he saw no point to make this an argument, he sighed and looked down at the cubs.

"Who is Xilliet's father?"

…

…

…

…

…

"What? You… You KNOW?!"

"Of course I know, Kidou, don't you remember that when we were younger I'd learn as many languages as possible?"

"B-but… Why?"

"I wanted to see if you trusted me enough to tell me yourself… I guess I was wrong…"

"W-w-what?"

"Please leave Kidou, just go straight and you'll find you're way out."

"B-but Gouenji-!"

The animals all started growling at him, slowly walking towards him but not daring to attack. Unless Gouenji gave the signal.

Kidou looked at Gouenji hopelessly, he however, did not face him.

Without knowing what to do for once, Kidou fled, he ran like a coward, rather than staying to talk about this with Gouenji.

The Hybrid looked at Kidou's retreating figure with a hurt expression.

"H-he can't even stay here… He just left…"

The animals all looked at the Hybrid with concerned and froze in shock when they heard sobbing from the angel.

They all instantly ran to his side and cuddled close to him.

Nothing else was said.

 **~;^;~**

Kidou was beyond pissed, he just couldn't believe he ran away from the sensitive Hybrid! The poor angel was probably crying with hurt!

'I'm such an idiot.'

Taking a walk around the area, Kidou stumbled across the British team, he saw Partinus was there, and after what the three Princes told them, he immediately saw him as a friend.

However he wasn't sure if he could approach him right now. So he just sat and watched them play.

After a few hours of watching them, Kidou sighed and stood up to leave, not watching where he was going he bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry about that!" Kidou looked at the girl, who was wearing glasses and was holding a tray with teacups and a teapot.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I should have been watching where I was going, my name is Chelsea! Lovely to meet you!"

The girl's British accent was quite appealing to listen to, similar to Byron when he's female, but a bit different.

"I just couldn't help but notice you were sitting there with a troubled look on your face."

"A-ah, sorry about that, something happened earlier, I just needed some time off."

The girl stared at him, before nodding.

"Do you know anyone on this team?"

"Yeah, I know Partinus, kind of."

"You mean Edgar? Well, he IS quite popular amongst the ladies and submissive men."

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait… What?"

The girl looked at him and cocked her head.

"What?"

"Submissive men? You think I'm submissive?"

"Well, you do look submissive, am I mistaken?"

"Yes, you're mistaken, I don't submit to anyone!"

The girl chuckled, a smirk creeping up on her face.

"Heh, anyway, I introduced myself, what's your name?"

'Oh lord, do I tell her Jude, or Kidou?'

"Jude."

"Wait, Jude Sharp? The genius playmaker of Inazuma eleven?"

"Yeah?"

The girl suddenly had the biggest grin on her face and before anyone knew what happened.

She squealed.

Really, really, _really_ loudly!

The British team stopped and covered their ears, then looking at the direction the sound was being emitted.

Partinus smiled, knowing their manager just met Kidou.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SUCH A FAN!"

"R-really?"

"YES! SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THE BURDEN OF BEING THE SMARTEST!"

Kidou paused and stared at the girl in wonder and mild surprise.

"Like, seriously! Is it that hard to understand simple math? It's as if they only use 10% of their brains!"

Without wanting to, Kidou laughed, the noise made the girl want to squeal even more so.

They chatted for a long time, before they knew it it had gotten considerably late.

"Ah, I better get back now, the team is probably wondering where I went off to."

Chelsea giggled as she watched Jude leave, then smirked.

'Oh Jude, knowing how intelligent you are I'm sure you'll soon figure out you and I are meant to be.'

 **~:O~**

Not one second had passed after he opened the door and he was surrounded by all his teammates, most of them asking where he had been.

"Sorry about that guys, I really had meant to come back sooner, but I bumped into this girl, we started talking and talking and before even realising it was night. She's a manager in the British team, her name is Chelsea, she was so sweet and kind, and _amazingly_ smart! It was nice to talk to someone with similar interests."

Gouenji stopped himself from gaping, Kidou…. Was complimenting ANOTHER girl?! OH NO SHE DIDN'T! He would NOT allow this! This CHELSEA to take away Kidou from him!

"Oh really? Surely she can't be any smarter than Terumi? Or I don't know, me?"

They all stared at Gouenji who had puffed his flushed cheeks and growled with aggression.

"Calm down Gouenji, I didn't think you were capable of bragging."

"I didn't think you were capable of being a coward! But clearly I was mistaken there too!"

"What has gotten into you? I finally found a friend with similar interests and now you're insulting me?!"

"FINALLY FOUND A FRIEND?!"

The whole building shook as Gouenji shouted, his powerful vocals threatening to shatter the glass around them.

"I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR MUCH LONGER THAN THIS CHELSEA! IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL!? I CAN BE AN AMAZINGLY SMART GIRL TOO! I CAN BE SWEET AND KIND! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT PATHETIC HUMAN AND YOU GO AHEAD AND RUN OFF TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU CLEARLY KNOW THAT YOU AND I ARE-!"

He stopped, froze, finally realising all the gapes and stares he was receiving, but the most painful one was Kidou's glare.

Never had Kidou glared at him, he was always gentle, making sure he was happy, didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Is that what you think? That she's pathetic? What, because she's human? And you're an 'important' specimen?! IT DISGUSTS ME TO THINK THAT YOU COULD EVER THINK OF THOSE THINGS!"

At those words, whatever connection Kidou and he had was broken, he stared at his supposed friend and potential mate in fear, anger, hurt.

 **~Next Day~**

Neither Suzuno, Terumi or Wiktoria had a wink of sleep last night, they had tried to get the Hybrid to bed, but he simply stared at wherever his head was facing.

Xilliet wasn't faring much better, though at least she could talk to others.

Fudou tried to calm her sister down, after Gouenji and Kidou had left yesterday the T.V showed news that a murder had taken place, Xilliet couldn't and still refused to believe that her own father, a creature that was part Death Demon got killed.

The only creature with enough power that could kill a Death Demon without any witnesses and no blood was a Hybrid, but those things wouldn't even dare to squash a bug.

Speaking of Hybrids, Xilliet turned to look at Suzuno's youngest brother, she hated to admit but something was forcing her to have a soft spot for the precious angel. Maybe it was a defence mechanism the Hybrids used to feel more protected?

She didn't know, at this point she didn't care, Gouenji looked miserable, and that was just wrong.

Suzuno didn't tell Kidou off, but he did glare full force. Sure, Gouenji shouldn't have said those awful things, but Kidou shouldn't have fought back with the same aggression.

Speaking of aggression, that seemed to be the only thing Kidou felt, everything was an enemy, however his instincts were screaming at him to help the Hybrid. But he ignored them.

He growled once more and leaned against the wall, not 3 seconds had passed before the doorbell rang. He sighed and walked up to said door, opening it and almost gasping in surprise.

There, stood Chelsea.

"Hi Jude! I came to visit you!"

Somehow his aggression had left him as he smiled.

"Wow, thanks! Come in!"

She entered the building and almost shivered at the cold atmosphere, it's like a bunch of negativity was stored up here.

"It's almost lunch time, want to eat with us?"

"Oh of course! I'd love to meet your teammates!"

And with that they entered the kitchen, the managers were just handing out the food as they stared at new blond girl.

"Everyone, this is Chelsea, the girl I met yesterday."

"It's lovely to meet you all." she said as she bowed her head with respect. Knowing about the Japanese culture.

Suzuno and Terumi bit their tongues at the terrible move Kidou pulled, Wiktoria however…

"Um, Kidou, I don't think it was a good idea to bring Chelsea here today."

Kidou stopped himself from growling, not wanting to scare his friend. But before he could say anything, Chelsea said.

"Actually, as rude as it may sound I came here uninvited, I deeply apologise, I just wanted to see Jude again!"

Gouenji was radiating off so much fury, even the clueless Endou could sense it. What shocked everyone was how professionally he was masking it, Gouenji smiled with such sweetness it made them feel as though they barely knew him.

"It's really nice to meet you, Chelsea." Oh lord even his VOICE seemed even and calm!

Kidou scoffed ant turned away to face said girl.

"Want to sit next to me Chelsea?"

"Of course! You're Axel Blaze, correct?"

Gouenji smiled even more.

"Yup! That's me!"

"I've heard some rumours that you and Jude are together? Is it true?"

Jude choked on the drink he was drinking and stared at Chelsea in shock.

"No, we're not." Those words slipped out of his mouth so naturally he felt disgusted.

"What? Oh dear, I was sure you two were an item! Are you in a relationship at all?"

"No, we're both single." answered Jude, he ate some of the chicken before saying.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

Gouenji smiled at her and started eating his own food, everything was awkward, and it seemed Kidou and Chelsea were the only ones who hadn't noticed.

"So, Chelsea, I heard from Jude that you are the British team's manager." said Alice, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why you heard correctly! They all keep complimenting me in so many ways! It's really pleasing!"

So she wasn't modest, something Gouenji definitely had, surely Kidou wouldn't-

"I can see why, you seem capable and have your own beauty in you."

…

The only reason Suzuno didn't attack Kidou right then and there was because Chelsea was here. And he couldn't risk any others finding out.

Chelsea giggled and scooted closer to Kidou.

"Do you have anything to say about me~?"

Before Kidou could open his mouth, Gouenji slammed his hands on the table, with enough force to make it shake, causing everyone except Kidou to jump.

He still kept his facade.

"Don't you think it's about time we went to practise? A lot has happened recently and we haven't been able to get on the field."

They agreed, and got up to leave.

"You can watch us if you like, Chelsea."

Gouenji bit down his tongue after he heard Kidou's voice utter such words. He turned to face the two.

"Why yes! I would love to! Seeing the genius playmaker of the team in action up close is a dream come true!"

The Hybrid stopped himself from growling and said.

"It's nice to see you so excited for someone!"

Chelsea giggled once more and walked right next to Kidou.

Making it to the field, everyone took a football, and walked on.

Xilliet was definitely NOT happy about this Chelsea girl showing up out of the blue. Shaylin kept an eye on her too.

Flora wasn't faring any better, trying to distract herself by watching Aiden.

And Alice held onto her medical bag, ready to heal anyone when necessary.

Wiktoria unfortunately, had a temper similar to Suzuno.

"So! Chinsea!"

"It's actually Chelsea."

"Whatever, you're a manager for the British team? I would never have guessed."

Chelsea looked at Wiktoria with an offended face.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You just don't look like someone who would EVER work for someone else, _no offence_."

But for Wiktoria, every insult she was about to throw at this… THING was FULL offence!

"I get that a lot actually, the team even saying how delicate and adorable I look, but I'm quite the hard-worker!"

'Somehow, I doubt it.'

Before Wiktoria could snap her mouth a series of shouts were heard, she looked at the field and gasped.

Kidou was laying there, holding his ankle, gritting his teeth, seemingly unable to move. He was glaring at Gouenji.

"Gouenji! You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't! Your foot just happened to move at that exact time! I'll go get the medical-"

"OH MY POOR JUDE!"

Gouenji froze after hearing those words.

Did… Did that girl just call… KIDOU HERS!?

She ran towards him, and quickly started working on his ankle.

"Thanks…"

And Kidou didn't even…

"Anything for you!"

She just…

"Right back at you."

What…

Chelsea then did the unthinkable, with a light giggle, she leaned in and pecked Kidou's cheek.

…

Suddenly she was talked to the ground, furious punches bruising her body, the disoriented scream that continuously deafened everyone's ears. He kept on hurting the disgusting rat, didn't care that everyone else was screaming at him to top, that it was enough! The sound of her begs for mercy was making him feel _good._ All the bottled up rage he felt was flowing out and attacking from every direction. It was so _so good!_

When she started crying however, he froze.

He gasped, standing up almost instantly, then backing away, he fell backwards and stared at the bloodied body in shock and pure terror.

No one said anything, Kidou couldn't move in the slightest.

Suzuno, Terumi and Wiktoria were beyond confused and terrified.

Chelsea slowly picked herself up, and stared with fear.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!" she screamed, backing away as far as her practically destroyed body could.

But then, she stood up, grabbing anything close to her that was hard enough, a conventionally placed and sized pole was next to her, she picked it up and ran towards the Hybrid, screaming bloody murder.

Gouenji knew he wouldn't die, but that doesn't change the fact that he would feel pain.

He didn't deserve to cry, yet he couldn't stop the tears from flowing, one second away from feeling exquisite pain.

But then a flash, a bright light blinded his vision, he waited.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

Nothing happened, he reluctantly opened his left eyelid and gasped at what he saw.

Kidou was there, holding the girl's arm, he glared daggers at her, she was slowly healing, but Kidou didn't allow her to move.

"Never, and I mean NEVER attempt to hurt Gouenji."

"A-are you crazy?! He attacked me first!"

"He had every right to, don't think I didn't notice you purposely flaunting your body at me and all the other boys in the British team, and don't EVER kiss me, the only kiss I'd ever accept is from the boy behind me right now! Gouenji Shuuya! So you better get back to your team, and never speak of this to anyone, understand?"

His aura was so dominating the girl had no choice but to submit, she cried and ran off, most likely back to her own team.

He turned around and hugged Gouenji closely.

"I'm so so sorry, Gouenji, I've been an unbelievable jerk to you, I understand if you hate me, but please let me hold you like this or a bit."

Gouenji however, took the human's hands off him.

"I don't deserve any apologies Kidou! Why are you saying sorry to me?! I just attacked a human girl! I had no right to at all! You don't deserve to put up with someone like me!"

And he ran, ran back to the forest, not knowing Kidou was chasing him too.

He sat on his knees as he panted for breath, he couldn't see his animal friends but right now he didn't think they'd WANT to be near a… A MONSTER like him.

He kept on crying and crying, the tears flowing down rapidly. His heart ached, his instincts wanting him to curl up and try to comfort himself, SEEK comfort, his body not being able to handle such negativity at once.

He felt like he was going to explode, the feelings getting stronger and stronger, before he knew it it was the afternoon, he didn't want to go back, he didn't think they'd want him back.

"I asked you to come into the forest at 4:00 p.m because I wanted to tell you something."

Gouenji spun and stared at Kidou, why would he try to find him?

"With everything that was happening, it slipped my mind. You getting kidnapped, having a fever, Aiden coming back, Flora and Alice, Heartland, Shaylin and Wiktoria, leaving behind a Broken Cupid, coming back, Fidio being a neko, going to Hell, finding out that Kazemaru, Nagumo and Hiroto are princes, Partinus is a king, their father, Xilliet, Fudou's sister, coming back, Chelsea… It's all a bit much to take in, you know?"

Gouenji said nothing, he sniffed and curled himself up, Kidou sat behind him and wrapped his arms around the Hybrid's waist protectively.

"Before any of that, I wanted to tell you something important, something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

But then he said nothing, he just held the Hybrid close and snuggled into his shoulder.

The silence was comforting to him, it helped him think, it helped him calm down, it helped him realise the position he was in with Kidou right now. Something he only did with his older brothers and sister.

His loved ones.

"Gouenji, I love you, I've loved you since I met you, since you first opened the door to my room."

Gouenji didn't know what to do at this point, he was blushing hard though, something Kidou smiled at.

"I would say would you be my boyfriend, but that's not how angels do it, huh?"

He stood up, and walked in front of the angel, he outstretched his arm.

Gouenji definitely knew what this meant, normally you would do it with others too, but this is a special case.

He held onto Kidou's hand and allowed him to be swept of his feet.

They danced, it seemed they didn't even need music to do it, in a forest, surrounded by nature, living things.

It was perfect for them.

They both smiled as Kidou twirled Gouenji around, they both glowed lightly.

Gouenji had changed in his angel form, only flapping his wings when necessary.

They both started flying, Kidou held him close, they were above in the centre of the lake.

Their hearts beat as one, both humming a tune in a synchronised harmony.

Kidou leaned in and whispered.

"Gouenji, will you be my mate?"

Those words… Those beautiful words were exactly what Gouenji had been yearning to hear.

He leaned in too, whispering a soft.

"Rane."

Then they both shared a loving and sweet kiss.

The animals around them all cheered with joy, happy that their mother finally found a father. Someone to be happy with!

After finally breaking the kiss Gouenji muttered.

"Where did you learn about the mating dance?"

"I don't know to be honest, I just… Know."

They both flew down, however, something made Kidou freeze.

"What's wrong?"

"I have wings, even though I'm positively sure I'm human, I think there's a problem here."

It was true, Kidou had transparent angel wings flapping powerfully behind him.

Gouenji only giggled.

"Don't worry about that, you'll have to deal with it now that we're together."

Kidou just stared, but after a few seconds, he finally landed and kissed Gouenji once more.

"I love you, Shuuya."

The I love you and Shuuya made his heart do ten flips.

"I love you too, Yuuto."

Kidou had a similar reaction.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: UWAH! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT! FINALLY! SOME KIDOU X GOUENJI! I'M SO HAPPY! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	41. What are you hiding?

**Me: YO MINNA! BEEN A WHILE!**

 **Xilliet: -hits her head-**

 **Me: OUCHIE!**

 **Xilliet: That's what you get for being lazy.**

 **Felix: ._.**

 **Lola: :3**

 **Hannah: 0_0**

 **Oscar: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOSH! I'M IN THE A/N! ERBVWOPD DPFA OVAEROGKEAF**

 **ME: :D I hope you enjoy your time here!**

 **Felix: Sketchy and Xi own nothing except their OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

To say that Suzuno was pissed to find out Shuuya and Kidou were now a couple was an understatement. He was down right enraged!

"I can't BELIEVE him! After what he said to Shuuya! And now they're a thing?!"

Unfortunately for a certain fallen, he was the one who actually had to bear with the Guardian's ranting.

"And Shuuya actually AGREED to becoming Kidou's mate?! Where's the logic?! Someone tell me!"

Terumi did indeed have an answer, but before he could open his mouth, Suzuno continued going on and on.

"IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! WHY WOULD AN ANGEL WANT TO EVER BE WITH A HUMAN?!"

A smack echoed through the building

"Ow! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You know fully well what it was for, look, I know you're upset with this, but not because it's Kidou, it's because you don't want to lose Shuuya, you're with a devil for goodness sake, do not even TRY to tell me or anyone that this is because Kidou is a human."

Suzuno stayed silent, yes, everything Afuro said was true, but he just didn't want to accept the fact that his youngest brother is now taken away from him by some mortal. Not that he was immortal but he DID live longer than him.

Afuro noticed the inner turmoil and decided to leave, he knew that Suzuno needed to take his time in accepting such a change, but hopefully this wouldn't lead to anyone getting hurt.

Speaking of which, he better check up on Shuuya, he had a few questions that needed answering.

 **~With Xi and Fudou~**

"Hey, Xi."

Xilliet poked her head through the covers and looked at her brother, who was lying on the floor next to her, he seemed to be unable to focus on anything, of course their mother dying and her father getting murdered by some unknown creature is a lot to take in at once, even for them.

"Do you think that we will ever be able to love? Just like mother could?"

It was a simple question really, but neither were sure, yes, their mother is the only Dark Astral to 'feel' but despite their relations it seems too farfetched for them to have any. However, Xilliet thought differently to him apparently.

"We love each other, don't we?"

Yeah, they did, they really did. But…

"Xi, I mean deeper than just mere sibling love, do you think we'd be able to have mates?"

"Never thought of you as the mushy type."

"Xilliet I'm serious!"

Xilliet quietened after that, this was serious, but she just wasn't into that sort of thing, she's a Dark Astral and has some Death Demon blood, her and emotions just weren't a thing. But apparently she's emotional enough to care for Fudou, so maybe there was hope for them?

"Look, I was just wondering if anyone caught your eye is all."

The younger sibling raised her eyebrow and laughed sarcastically.

"Aha ha ha, no, why would you even think that?"

His silence to her rhetorical question made her to start getting nervous. Why wasn't he answering? He couldn't have found someone could he?!

"Akio…"

"I'm sorry Xi, but I couldn't help it, once it happened I just… Didn't know how to deal with it, I ignored it and before I knew it it grew stronger."

…

"Who…"

"What?"

"Who are you interested in, Akio."

Fudou scoffed, if he told Xi the name she wouldn't let him live it down, endless teasing that would last for hours on end.

"Not telling you, ever."

It seemed that she wasn't playing around, she pounced on him and clammed her hands on his shoulders.

"WHO IS IT?!"

Fudou got a bit nervous with his sister's sudden temper, should he tell her?

'No, I'll stay strong.'

Fudou shook his head once more.

Xilliet growled and shoved him to the floor, she got up and walked out of the room, Fudou stared with anxious eyes. He whispered.

"Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut…"

 **~With the newly weds- I mean couple~**

It was so… Perfect, Kidou had his arms wrapped around Gouenji and Gouenji sat between the other's legs, they were with the animals, it was a calm, peaceful day.

"Yuuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Gouenji stayed silent, only for a little while, then turned around and lightly pushed Kidou to the ground, he straddled his mate, then looked at him and said.

"If we stay together forever, do you think we'd be able to have kids?"

Kidou, needless to say, was a bit surprised at the question, he didn't think Gouenji would be the one to think of such things in the far future.

"If you want to, we could, but I'm no angel so we wouldn't be able to do the… Process, your way."

"My way? There are different ways?"

…

'Why do I keep finding myself in these situations?'

"It doesn't matter, Shuuya, not now at least, what we should be worrying about is winning the tournament, that's what we came here for."

Gouenji giggled as he thought of how unfair it would be for the other teams, they have a Dark Astral, a Death Demon AND Aisu! That was enough power together to stop ten teams playing against just those three!

But of course, Xilliet couldn't enter, there was no room to, all the boys had filled those spaces a while ago, and Xi wasn't too keen in serving her brother.

"I guess we should, but seriously! Would you rather have a boy or a girl? And what would you name them?"

"Firstly, we'd BOTH name the child should we have one, second, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl."

Gouenji sighed with a serene smile on his face, he looked around.

This… This is how it's meant to be.

 **~Fuyuka~**

Fuyuka has been having some feelings for a certain boy in the team, she didn't want to confess, but these feelings were getting the better of her, it's her job as a medical fairy to give equal treatment, but this boy…

"That's it…"

She's had enough, she was going to tell a friend, but who?

Aki was a good friend, and very understanding, she was the most likely candidate.

Haruna she didn't exactly trust, yes she was nice, but tended to blabber and might let this slip.

Natsumi could giver her good advice, but she didn't believe they were good enough friends for this.

Touko was automatically crossed off because she wouldn't be interested in her crush at all since it was too 'girly'.

Xilliet… No.

Alice? She was nice enough, perhaps.

Shaylin… Not likely.

Flora, also a possibility.

Wiktoria, hmm…

'Aki, here I come.'

She walked around for ten minutes before finding Aki in the kitchen, not cooking, but talking to Alice, Wiktoria and Flora.

"Aki."

Aki turned around and saw Fuyuka, which was odd, Fuyuka didn't really go up to anyone to start a conversation for nothing.

"I would like to speak with you, privately, may we?"

"Sure, see you later girls."

They each waved goodbye and Aki ran to Fuyuka.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"… There's this…" Here comes the magic word that completely ruins her private life. "Boy…"

…

…

…

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"Shush!"

Aki kept in her squeals and nodded rapidly.

"I'm not telling you any names, but I need this off my chest."

"Oh come on! You can trust me! I promise to NOT tell ANYONE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

Fuyuka then sighed, and thought that she may as well get it over with.

"It's…

 **~Somewhere else~**

"It will work this time! Get in the tube! NOW!"

None of them wanted to, their friends got killed in there. They were all trembling in fear.

"If you don't willingly get in there, I will have to start picking."

Again, they all huddled closer to each other, this wasn't like them, but right now, they had every right to be terrified.

The man grabbed a random person's arm and threw them in the tube, closing it tightly.

"It will work this time! It HAS to!"

He pressed the buttons then entered the code.

The pained scream was instant, their bodies were NOT made for this kind of torture.

This time, it did… The person didn't die.

"YES! FINALLY! Now with this power we can match up to theirs!"

"S-sir? The other one worked too…"

"Perfect."

"H-however, there was a slight problem…"

"What's that?"

He pointed at one of the glass tubes with the sleeping boy.

"He's light energy."

The next thing they all heard was glass shattering.

The other one broke out.

 **~Back with the couple!~**

They both walked back to the building, hand in hand, the wall that was blocking their true feelings was now broken, happily holding each other.

"Shuuya! Shuuya!"

Gouenji turned to see his brother walking to them, holding his book and had a concerned look on his face.

"Shuuya, we need to talk, it's serious."

Gouenji furrowed his eyebrows in worry, but a hand on his shoulder gave him the comfort he was seeking.

"Yes, Terumi?"

"Privately."

Gouenji nodded, he faced Kidou and pecked his lips as goodbye, then walked off with his brother.

"What was so important that it had to interrupt my time with my newly found mate?" he said jokingly, but the look on Afuro's face made him stop and become serious, Afuro didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Shuuya, why did you attack? You shouldn't be able to, that's not the way of the hybrids!"

Gouenji inwardly flinched, but kept a smile on his face.

"What do you mean, Terumi?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Shuuya."

"… I-"

"Gouenji! Afuro! Come on! We need to start practising!"

Gouenji gave him an innocent smile and ran to Endou, Afuro frowned.

'What are you hiding, Shuuya?'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WOOP WOOP! I'm getting better at these!**

 **Oscar: AWESOME!**

 **Hannah: UGH! NUUUUU! CLIFFHANGERSSSS!**

 **Felix: THE DEVIL!**

 **Nagumo: HEY!**

 **Lola: He didn't mean you.**

 **Xilliet: STOP BEING LAZY SKETCHY!**

 **Me: I'M MENTALLY UNSTABLE!**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Me: What? Aren't we shouting random things?**

 **Flora: I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Please review!**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**


	42. Secrets are never a good thing

**Me: YO MINNA! WHAT'S UP?!**

 **Oscar: OH NOT MUCH!**

 **Hannah: UPDATE!**

 **Felix: Cool.**

 **Lola: I have no idea what you guys are on about! :D**

 **Alice: I hope there's more Kidou x Gouenji~!**

 **Flora: Of course there will be! It's Sketchy's story, and we all know how much she ships them.**

 **Shaylin: Pretty much.**

 **Wiktoria: Sketchy is too predictable.**

 **Me: HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD!**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Me: YOU'RE ALL MEAN! OSCAR! BACK ME UP HERE!**

 **Oscar: -whistles and walks away from the dramatic scene-**

 **Me: OSCAR! YOU TRAITOR!**

 **Oscar: Love you Sketchy~!**

 **Alice: Sketchy-chan and Xi-san own nothing except their OCs, all characters below to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning of chapter~**

Afuro couldn't believe how unlucky he'd been with Shuuya recently, he was trying to get to speak with him privately, but any chance he got someone requested for Shuuya also.

The frustration was beginning to build up, so of course, trying to be the responsible one, he walked to the forest. In hopes of calming himself down.

'This is ridiculous…' he thought, rubbing his temple. 'I can't even get a chance to speak with my own brother. How will I manage up in… Heaven…'

Whilst the idea of going to Heaven got him really excited, the thought that there may be something wrong with his brother was more important.

"I simply can't understand it, Hybrids are supposed to be the most gentle creatures on the planet, they have soft voices and do not know the meaning of violence. Or negativity in general! Why on Earth can Shuuya feel those if he's a Hybrid?!"

He sat down against a tree and sighed, he took out his book and began to write.

As far as everyone knew, Shuuya was the last of the Hybrids, so he's the only one Afuro can get solid information from.

Hybrids: Gentle creatures with the ability to become any animal they wish, whilst the ability is strange in itself, and no one really knows why or how they can do it, it allows the Hybrids the ability to communicate with animals. They do not fight and cannot feel negativity, there's a rumour spreading around saying that they were made from the petals of a certain flower.

Ah~ that gorgeous flower, one of the most beautiful flowers in existence. Or at least, that's what the rumours say, thanks to _them_ … They can't see their precious flower anymore.

But of course, it is only a rumour, so Afuro couldn't put the idea of Hybrids being made from that flower as solid knowledge, so that was not going down in his book.

… Nothing… Nothing as far as he thought gave him a single clue about Shuuya's random bursts of negativity.

He sighed and forced out a pained laugh.

'Why is it that even though I spent most of my life with Shuuya, I hardly know him at all?'

A snowdrop fell from the sky and onto Afuro's tear-stained face.

 **~0^0~**

"I can't believe Akio would even THINK about love like that! Honestly, I thought he was a Dark Astral! Yet he goes and tells me he might LEAVE me!?"

Xilliet for one, was NOT happy, her brother has a crush and he won't even tell her.

"That damn bastard… I swear, when I see his face again…." And she continued to curse her brother as she walked around an abandoned building. This is pathetic, she's acting completely out of her character and actually CARING for her brother.

'I mean, yeah I care for him, but I didn't think that after so long, I'm STILL protective!'

She grumbled and sat on the rooftop that she flew on, it reckless to be in her true form when out in the open, but this place is abandoned, so it was okay to do so.

At least, it WAS abandoned.

"Who's there?!" She stood up and carefully looked at her surroundings. One, no, two people were walking around. One was being… Dragged? What?

Slowly, a brown haired boy was weakly walking to the building, his hair was in a strange style that reminded Xilliet of Aisu, and he was helping this other boy whom appeared to be unconscious.

The brunet placed him down and shook him.

"Come on! Wake up! I know you're hurt but I don't think I can do this alone! I need you to wake up!"

Xilliet frowned, and was wondering on wether she should help them, helping wasn't really her thing, but if she went back home she would feel the guilt of what her mother would've said.

'Sigh… Even if they did bad things, if someone wants to change, you help them.'

Dear Lord, she had almost forgotten those words, and now…

She sighed once more and flew down, sensing the different energies.

'A couple, perhaps?'

"Hey, you two."

The other sharply turned around and growled at her, Xilliet didn't even roll her eyes at the pathetic threat, clearly this guy didn't growl very often.

"Work on that, please, it's embarrassing to listen to."

"I hope you came to us for a good reason! And don't tell me how to do these stupid things! I haven't done them before in my life! Nor was I expecting to do them! So shut it!"

'Wow, rude.'

Xilliet huffed and walked up to the two, the one which was awake stood up and took a defensive stance. That's when she finally noticed the ears and tail.

'A lion? Strange, don't get those half creatures often. Gouenji may enjoy this guy's presence.'

Why the Hybrid suddenly came into her head she chose to ignore, she looked at the lion.

"Look, do you want help, or not? Currently, we both know who would win in a fight and you can't let yourself get injured when the one behind you can't even stay awake, so be logical here."

"I AM BEING LOGICAL!" he snapped, then turned around and picked the other up, piggy back style.

"We don't need your help!"

"I don't understand this, I'm being nice for once, offering you medical supplies, food and shelter, and you refuse them without a second thought, _you_ may be able to survive, but I don't think your friend over there will be able to take another day."

A minute of silence passed, the brunet groaned and walked cautiously up to Xilliet.

"Good, it's going to start snowing soon, so your choice was the correct one, my name is Xilliet, what's yours?"

"… Genda…"

"I see, and your friend over there?"

"…"

"…"

"… Sakuma…"

 **~Oh, dear Lord, the building is getting full, ne?~**

"Endou…"

…

"E-Endou?"

"Correct."

"A-ah, t-that's… um…"

"Is there something wrong, Aki?"

Yes, there was, something very very VERY wrong.

"A-are you SURE you like him, THAT way?"

"I was not expecting this type of reaction from you, Aki."

Aki fiddled with her shirt and squirmed, this wasn't good, if Fuyuka was interested in Endou, she and Alice might start getting into fights!

This wasn't good… This was actually bad, very bad…

"Are y-you not, maybe, interested in someone, _else_?"

"Aki, is there something you want to tell me?"

…

"Um…"

 **~YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM FUYUKA!~**

Kidou and Gouenji were lying on the grassy ground, one was staring at the sky, whilst the other was resting on the other's chest.

Kidou sighed as he breathed in Gouenji's scent with a peaceful smile. It was just so… Perfect. He'd said it numerous times, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to practically cry, his life right now was amazing, he felt so complete, like that giant puzzle piece that he couldn't find was finally in place…

And said piece was resting in his arms.

'I still can't believe this…'

Shuuya snuggled closer into his mate and Yuuto hugged him tighter.

Yuuto's eyes widened with excitement as he saw a snowdrop fall from the sky, it had been a while since it snowed, maybe he could play a bit with Shuuya when he woke up.

He was tempted to wake him right now, but taking one look at his lover was enough for him to melt.

Shuuya had one adorable sleeping face.

He chuckled and waited.

…

…

After lying down for ten minutes he thought.

'Hmm, the snow is actually coming down quite quickly… Perhaps we should go home…'

Carefully, Kidou sat up and held Shuuya in his arms, then gently shook him, whispering his name in his ears, trying to wake him up.

Shuuya groaned, scrunched his face and stretched, yawning cutely and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Yuuto and smiled, then proceeded to give him a loving kiss.

However, he stopped, he froze, he gasped, then shot out of Yuuto's arms.

"S-Shuuya? What's wrong?!"

"I-i-i-i-it's s-s-snowing?! NO! I can't be here! We have to get back!"

"Shuuya, calm down, tell me what's wrong!"

"Shuuya?"

Afuro walked through the bushes and found the panicking Hybrid.

"T-terumi! Terumi we need to hurry back! It's snowing and-!"

"Shuuya, we can't get back, we'll have to find shelter, besides, if the snow keeps coming down at this rate, we'll have a full blown blizzard, and as we're an hour away from the building, I don't think it's the smartest of ideas."

"W-we could fly back! It's not that big of an i-issue! I can carry Yuuto! It'll be fi-!"

"We are not flying in this weather, come on, we're taking shelter. There's a cave over there, we could wait for the snow to stop."

Shuuya wanted to argue more, but kept himself silent, Yuuto caressed his cheek out of worry, and Shuuya leaned in and held onto the hand with his own, he gave his beloved a comforting smile and followed his brother.

Yuuto was more than worried, but right now, he couldn't help his precious lover, the only thing he could do was wait for him to willingly speak, he wouldn't force him into anything.

Shuuya was too emotionally delicate for force.

As they walked up the slope towards the cave, Shuuya began to shiver, it wasn't THAT cold, but it seemed Shuuya was not used to this. Yuuto wrapped his arm around Shuuya's shoulders and nuzzled his hair. The Hybrid forced a smile and stayed close to Yuuto.

"Here we are, it won't be warm, but it'll be less cold than out there." said the Fallen, he sat down near the corner of the cave as his brother and his mate sat opposite him.

"Now, no distractions, I have some questions for you, Shuuya."

The Hybrid nervously looked away and squirmed where he sat, snuggling closer to the human.

"O-oh?"

"Please, tell me how you managed to attack that girl, you shouldn't be so negative! It makes no sense!"

Shuuya was silent for a long time, his shivering becoming slightly more noticeable.

'But, it should be warmer in here than outside, why is he getting colder? And shouldn't Kidou-kun's heat be warming him up?'

"Shuuya, are you all right?"

"Yeah!"

The response was instant, the pitch was higher than usual, squeaky, and Shuuya's expression showed clear fear in his eyes.

Kidou also noticed and furrowed his eyebrows, then held Shuuya closer.

"Are you sure you're oka-?"

"So how long do you think this weather will last?"

Afuro looked at Kidou, and Kidou looked back, the Hybrid was trying to avoid this conversation as much as possible, why though?

A blizzard of snow suddenly burst into the cave, the wind changing direction for a second before going back out.

Kidou and Afuro both shivered slightly, but Shuuya…

"Ah, Shuuya there's some snow on you, hang on."

Kidou proceeded to rub it off, when it fell, he noticed a thin layer of frost, he stared at it for a while then tried to rub it off also.

…

It… wouldn't…

He rubbed it more and more, but the frost was simply not leaving. Afuro stared at him questionably, wondering why on Earth Kidou was so obsessed with Shuuya's arm.

"Shuuya… Your arm…"

Shuuya slowly looked at his arm, gasped then held it close, he shivered more and more, Yuuto could've sworn he was turning blue!

"Shuuya? Shuuya?!"

Both of them were at his side in seconds, Shuuya was gasping, his shivering became worse and worse, the frost on his body became extremely visible.

"Shuuya what's going on?!"

Kidou grabbed his lover and held him close, trying to warm him up, Afuro using his wings to block out the coming wind.

The Hybrid was unresponsive, he glowed, and transformed into an angel.

That's when it clicked in their brains.

Gouenji Shuuya was beginning to freeze up.

And they could tell by how is wings were slowly forming ice on the fragile feathers.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Me: -walks off casually in fear-**

 **Everyone: Sketchy.**

 **Me: -freezes (Eeeeeyyyyy) and stutters- Y-y-y-yeah?**

 **Everyone: You're putting Gouenji through pain.**

 **Me: W-w-well…**

 **Everyone: You're making Afuro suffer.**

 **Me: I-I mean…**

 **Everyone: And you're having Kidou panic?**

 **Me: G-guys! Come on! You just need to…**

 **Everyone: DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **Me: -puts on sunglasses- Chill out and cool it off! -moonwalks off the stage with arm in the air-**

 **Everyone: DIE!**

 **Me: MEEP! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! SEE YA! -runs away into the distance with a magical unicorn-**

 **Everyone: SKETCHYYYYYYY!**


	43. Save this kid, Please!

**Me: YO MINNA! AND OH MY GOODNESS OSCAR! FELIX! HANNAH! LOLA! ARE YOU OKAY?! D: YOU DELETED YOUR ACOUNT! DX I COULDN'T EVEN REPLY TO YOU!**

 **And someone asked who Oscar, Felix, Hannah and Lola were, well… They are my unofficially adopted older siblings. :D BUT OSCAR-NII! FELIX-NII! HANNAH-NEE! LOLA-NEE! ARE YOU OKAY?! Q^Q**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

"Shuuya! Why are your wings… What is happening?!"

Afuro was so lost and confused, this had never happened before, it shouldn't have, they all have had snowy days before, what was the difference now?!

The answer should have been obvious, but a panicking Afuro could never think straight, even if it was the simplest question in the world.

"Come on Shuuya! Can't you become an animal that can protect itself against the cold? Like… An Arctic fox or something?!"

What Kidou said made plenty of sense, after all, half animals could protect themselves against the environment of whatever animal they were, so someone who is an Arctic fox would not find the cold bothersome, but the heat could potentially kill them.

Shuuya didn't respond, he whimpered and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, he hiccuped and attempted to rub out the tears. But when he did.

"Shuuya change into something that can handle the cold! Even your tears are icicles!"

But Shuuya could hardly process anything that was being said, he was unable to hear anything, everything was blurry, with the last of his strength he transformed.

The other two sighed in relief when the Hybrid began to glow, but when it subsided, their jaws dropped.

"Why are you a cat?! Cats aren't that good towards the cold! Shuuya stop playing games this is serious!"

However, Shuuya muttered something, so weakly, so quietly, that they almost missed it, but when they realised what Shuuya said, they were almost certain they misheard.

 **~0o0~**

Aisu was walking back and forth in the living room, they were all getting worried, a few of their teammates were missing, and Aisu sensed that something wrong was happening.

"Suzuno, it's snowing, does snow have the same effect rain does?"

"Kind of? Not really? I don't know!" Aisu fell to his knees, his breathing becoming ragged. No, he didn't want to lose someone whom he loved again, not AGAIN. Nagumo was at his side in seconds, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him gently, whispering supposed comforting words.

But they did not calm Aisu in the slightest.

"W-what if a tiger got to them?! Will I be punished again?!"

Whilst the others weren't sure why it was specifically a tiger Aisu was worried about, Nagumo gasped and forced Aisu to look at him.

"Suzuno, even if a tiger did Afuro and Kidou are strong! They can protect Gouenji from pretty much anything! Even a tiger, Suzuno, even a tiger…"

It seemed to have worked, as Aisu's breathing got calmer, but he was still in a panicky state.

The door was flung open, revealing three figures, Fudou widened his eyes just a fragment before running to his sister's side, staring at the two figures. But then realised who they were.

"Sakuma? Genda? What happened to you?!"

"K-Kageyama happened… He's insane!"

They looked at each other, then looked at the pair, Fudou rushed them all in, looked around outside, before slamming the door shut.

"What did he do?"

Genda and Sakuma were placed on the sofa, both shivering from the cold, despite one of them being unconscious.

"He's obsessed! He's figured out now how to make humans into mythical creatures! I'm now a f*cking lion hybrid whilst Sakuma is a snow leopard! He's crazy!"

Then he muttered.

"The ones who didn't change were killed… He's not a human… That thing cannot be called human…"

They were too shocked to speak.

 **~0_0~**

"W-what? Shuuya, say that again?" Afuro's voice was shaking, he himself was trembling, no, he HAD to have misheard, right? Right!?

"Terumi… I can't transform into anything that withstands the cold…"

"B-but why?! You could transform into a cat just fine!"

The Hybrid sniffed, hiccuped, then curled into a tight little ball, a shaking and sobbing mess.

"I don't want to even try to be able to transform into something that handles the cold…"

His shoulders were grabbed as he came face to face with a furious Fallen.

"SHUUYA THIS ISN'T FUNNY! IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD! JUST-"

"I AM NOT TAKING THE SOUL OF AN INNOCENT CREATURE!"

It was silent… It was so so silent… Yet Afuro's ears hurt… They really really hurt, as if someone blasted music at high volume right next to him… His legs wobbled.

Gouenji spoke.

"The only way a Hybrid can transform into something is if they take that particular animal's soul! I've only taken a cat, dog and a tortoise! I am not taking a snow creature too!"

His voice shook.

"Of course, both the animal and the Hybrid have to agree for it to work… Which is why it usually doesn't… Hybrids don't want to harm anyone… Taking a life…"

Afuro's brain was going over drive at this new information, of course! It made sense! And most likely the main reason Hybrids are almost extinct! They can transform into an animal, as long as they have taken the animal's soul, so naturally if a Hybrid is dying it wouldn't do something so selfish as to take another's life to survive.

He collapsed to his knees. Was this really it? Would he let his little brother die like this? He didn't want to… He really didn't want to…

He got up once more, then walked to the entrance of the cave, he took a deep breath and…

"SUZUNO!"

 **~Aisu I really hope you heard that~**

They stared at the pair, Genda warming Sakuma up, and holding him close, he looked pissed, devastated, and Sakuma was the only one keeping him sane right now. He looked around.

"Where's Kidou…?"

Aisu flinched and tried to calm himself, he looked down guiltily, as if he had committed an act of murder. Which in a twisted way, he was.

The Devil looked at his mate and growled, he hated when Suzuno looked so vulnerable, it wasn't right, that Guardian was supposed to be strong, tough, untouchable…

Aisu suddenly lifted his head, looking at the door, everyone's attention shifted to the Guardian, and watched in confusion as Aisu switched into his Mythical Form. He took his staff out and they all saw three familiar figures in the orb.

"I-Is… Is that?"

Afuro could be seen near the entrance of a cave, screaming to the top of his lungs, looking behind him every so often. Kidou was right at the back of the cave with a shivering Hybrid in his arms, everyone gasped as they saw ice forming around his body.

Aisu almost dropped the staff right then and there, he backed away slowly, his hold tightening.

Sakuma had seen and heard enough, shakily, he got up.

"S-sakuma? When did you-"

"Aisu, we're going to find your brothers and my friend, for this however, we need to bring Nagumo, he can warm Gouenji up and hopefully melt the ice."

Despite having just woken up, Sakuma's brain was working at its best right now, Kidou, Gouenji and Afuro were all in danger. They needed all the help they could get.

 **~:O~**

Afuro's throat was really sore by the time he stopped screaming, he sincerely wished that Suzuno managed to pick up on his cries. If he was right, Suzuno's senses would have heightened because of his stressed state. And that would mean he was keeping more that one ear ready for his brother's voices.

"Afuro… He's not… W-warming up…"

At the weakness of the voice, Afuro's head whipped around instantly, Kidou was also beginning to shiver, and whilst he wasn't turning to ice, he was starting to get too cold for human standards.

Afuro bit his lip in anxiety. 'I should have taken Kidou's human biology into consideration, it's not just Shuuya who's in danger, but Kidou as well… Despite his questionable powers, he is still physically human…'

Afuro looked around the cave for something, anything that would give warmth to Kidou and Gouenji.

He sighed, realising this cave was as empty as can be, he used his wings to surround Kidou and Gouenji's bodies, his Fallen wings being large enough to do the job, this meant that he wouldn't be able to move much, which at this point was the least of his worries.

He began feeling drowsy, but he didn't allow himself the pleasure of rest, not when his brother was in front of him dying.

He looked at Kidou again, he seemed to be focused on listening for something.

"Afuro… Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Footsteps…"

At this, Afuro ignored every distraction and completely placed his attention on his hearing, it was quiet, and impossible for a human to have heard, but it was there.

Footsteps running towards them.

He opened his eyes again, Kidou had taken his cape off and wrapped it around the Hybrid, Afuro would've said otherwise, but in this situation, they both knew Gouenji needed it more.

Their heads whipped around when they heard voices, muffled out by the storm, but extremely close to them.

"S-Suzuno?!"

Silence.

"…rumi?!"

"S-Suzuno!"

"Terumi!"

The Guardian blasted through the cave and slammed 'gently' into his brothers.

"YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU INSANE! TERUMI YOU KNEW THERE WAS GOING TO BE A BLIZZARD!"

"It doesn't matter now! What does is that we warm Shuuya up! The ice is spreading to his neck!"

They all took one good look at the Hybrid, his eyes were shut tightly, his breathing ragged, curled into a tight ball, his tail and ears providing little warmth for him. And the ice was indeed covering his neck area.

"Oh God his entire ARM is completely iced!"

"Nagumo! Summon flames! But not too close!"

The Devil followed Sakuma's orders, making a circle of rocks, and sitting himself inside, then lighting himself on fire.

Kazemaru swore he'd never get used to the sight of his brother being on fire.

The ice on Gouenji had stopped spreading, but it didn't exactly go away. Afuro growled.

"Shuuya why didn't you ever tell us that you needed to actually kill an animal to become it?"

It became deathly quiet, they all felt this strange discomfort the second they looked at the Hybrid, as if he had a deformed face. He shivered.

"You said it yourself, Terumi… I'm supposed to be a Hybrid, right? How would you react if I told you I was a murderer?"

…

 **~0_0~**

 **Me: OSCAR-NII! FELIX-NII! HANNAH-NEE! LOLA-NEE! PLEASE REPLY TO MEEEEEEE! DX I'M SO WORRIED FOR YOU!**

 **Shaylin, I'm sorry to say but you added your backstory a little too late, and I can't really put it into the story, it would require me changing the story itself just to suit your requirements. D: I am sooooooo sorry! DX**

 **Sigh… Well… I hope you enjoyed the chapter minna! SEE YA! :D**


	44. I'm sorry

_I apologise to you people who have read this story and seen how it went so far._

 _I am not giving up on it,_

 _I am not going to leave it,_

 _I am not going to forget it._

 _But I wanted to say these words._

 _Once again I apologise to you people whom believed this was an update to the story,_

 _it's not._

 _Though I'm sure from these words you would've realised that by now._

 _Nothing wrong has happened in my personal life, so I will continue writing this book,_

 _until I am happy with it's ending._

 _I will leave this up for a couple of days to make sure everyone has seen._

 _Here's the reason, and the only reason why I will do what I must._

 _I am not happy with how this story has turned out._

 _I had my own, full ideas that I wanted to add desperately in this story,_

 _but at the same time I wanted to please and make the readers happy._

 _I was having this inner battle with myself and kept getting writer's block because_

 _I simply wanted you guys to be happy with the roles you had in this story._

 _I will delete this story, but start a fresh, new one._

 _My writing skills have improved since chapter 1 of Angel Wings,_

 _so I hope this time more people will come and read this story,_

 _despite the main ship being quite unpopular._

 _In the new Angel Wings I will re-write every chapter, you may not even recognise some of them,_

 _because I had to change them in order to keep the readers in this story._

 _I will not rush into, or quickly sum up, what's happening in each scene,_

 _just because I want to hurry up and get to the 'good stuff'._

 _I am sorry if you liked how this story was going, but I, the writer herself of this book, was not._

 _I want to write Angel Wings again and get rid of the ideas that I didn't like._

 _None of the readers will make an appearance, none of them will be cameos._

 _This story is only about Inazuma Eleven, not you._

 _If you do not like this idea, then you don't have to read the new Angel Wings._

 _If you complain about this, then leave. I won't change my story ideas to what you want._

 _This is my story, my book, and I realised my mistake of being such a push over._

 _Allowing you all to tread over my work and changing the story completely._

 _I am not blaming you, I'm blaming myself for allowing you to do this._

 _It took me a lot of confidence to say this, and even more courage to delete everything I've done._

 _But despite how much blood sweat and tears I poured into this, the end result was simple._

 _I am not happy with how this turned out._

 _I hope you will all stay and enjoy the new book even more so than this one._

 _I hope you will read a chapter, and your eyes will sparkle with recognition,_

 _realising it's the same chapter, but written so much better._

 _I will also, quite obviously, delete the spoiler story for Angel Wings 2._

 _Angel Wings 2 has also had a few changes._

 _But despite reading this, I will admit that some of the readers,_

 _backstories and such,_

 _have given me some good ideas for the soon to be re-written_

 _Angel Wings._

 _Until then minna, see ya._


End file.
